Resident Evil: Legacy
by Angelica burrows
Summary: Set 3 yrs after RE5.Umbrella has risen from the ashes under the new CEO,Charles Trent.Wesker and Angelica are still believed dead and with Raccoon being rebuilt,is the new Umbrella as evil as before? Or do new secrets lie in the company's horrid Legacy...
1. Prologue

Resident Evil: Legacy

Prologue

"'_The rising need for a trustworthy company has been met.', says new CEO of Umbrella Corporation Charles Trent. The news hit last month in the media when the business tycoon recently resurfaced after almost ten years of seclusion. Former CEO and founder of the company, Ozwell Spencer died six years ago to the day that the announcement was made, and the BSAA foundation has only retorted with one reply."_

The news reporter flicked on a screen next to her, the satellite feed showing a rather slim woman, her pale skin contrasting sharply with her blonde hair. Within her blue eyes broiled rage….an understandable rage… "_Hello, Miss Valentine, you are live on CNN. You were previously stating that the renewal of the Umbrella Corporation was an 'outrage.' Is that you true feeling on the situation?" _ The woman on the opposite side of the feed nodded, pushing back a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "_Indeed it is. The Umbrella Corporation was dismantled for a reason… The destruction caused as Raccoon City was unforgivable, and we are not going to stand by and watch it happen again.." _The new reporter looked down at her notes, then back at the screen. "_Agreed, but that was under former CEO, Ozwell Spencer. With factions such as you BSAA, we should have no problems keeping the newly rebuilt company in line. Also as a gesture of good faith, the company has also donated several million dollars to restore Raccoon…have you been made aware of this?" _ Jill's face ran cold, her jaw tightening. It was more than obvious that the

PR had left that particular information out…

"_No, I was not made aware." _ The reporter shifted, a hint of a smile gracing her thin mouth as she realized the upper hand was hers. "_Then the rumors were not true that you and your partner, Chris Redfield, would be petitioning against such an act." _ Once again Jill remained still, the shock settling in the back of her mind, but not quite registering upon her face. "_No, what we are petitioning against will be the license renewal of the Corporation….The BSAA took down Tricell last year for unauthorized bio weapons testing, and we are not about to have the very company who started this…flesh genocide to become a contracting buy out in local homes once more. I have fought the industrial war for quite some time, and am not about to back down now. My comrades and I feel the same…and we can tell you, we won't stay quiet for long." _ The reporter directly shot a disbelieving look at the camera, her eyes becoming larger as each word left Valentine's lips.

"_So you are saying, that even though the new company will only be dealing with medical research should be stopped?" _ Valentine smiled a wry smile, her eyes looking tired and worn. These younger people….they did not have a clue what happened to the small town of Raccoon…no one did unless they were actually there. "_I'm saying that this is the same old song and dance…that was their cover last time, and so it will be again. But everyone is too blind to see that Umbrella will always be Umbrella…no matter whose name is behind it." _ The reporter shifted uncomfortably, looking at her superior who was behind the camera. The man waved frantically, telling the computer room to end the feed. But beforehand their were formalities of course.. "_Ahh..thank you, Miss Valentine, for you statement… We wish you well in your…quest for justice…now onto other news.." _ The screen went blank brieftly, but flashed back on from the other end. "_Wait…I have one thing to say." _ The newsroom was aghast as Valentine uttered the next few words that would be spread across the world on live news. Facing the camera straightforwardly, the woman addressed her deadliest enemy yet…

"_I don't know who you are, and we have only met once, but I know your patterns. I will not stop, I will never stop until every trace of Umbrella is wiped off the world like a dirty smudge. Are you watching this, Trent? I hope so…because I'll be saying the rest of my words to you in person…. I will destroy Umbrella….and all of its Legacy….._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Six months later

"_I don't wanna…" _

Mumbling to herself as the alarm clock made her aware it was time to wake up, Jill Valentine rolled over to slam her hand upon the snooze button. Her attempt was blocked by another warm body, however, groaning in like fashion as she. Nosing up to her bedmates ear, she nuzzled it gently as she flopped a lazy arm about his torso. Giggling into the pillow as he wiggled closer, the man mumbled beneath his breath. "_Me neither. We should skip…play hookie beneath sheets all day?" _ Smacking him playfully on the arm, Jill finally realized if she didn't rouse the both of them…that they would indeed do that. "_Chris…c'mon. McNeil would have our asses and you know it." _ Rolling back to look at her, Chris Redfield peeked out of one, sleepily green eye. "_Meeeeeeeeeeegh…." _ Forcing himself back as she laughed, the man rolled ontop of her completely, pretending that she too was part of the bed. His body went rigid and then dead weight. "_God…I remember buying a less talkative bed…when did this happen?" _ Jill giggled from beneath him, his eyes now watching her intently. It was almost a three months, and still every day felt like a honey moon… Despite the fact she had kept her maiden name for publicity sake, Jill Valentine was now a Redfield…

Leaning down to kiss her, the man moved in upon his wife hungrily, moving his hands down her hips. It had been something interesting to find out that she liked to sleep nude…and he had fulllly enjoyed it. Smacking him playfully across the shoulder as his own anatomy made itself aware, Jill wriggled halfway out from beneath. "_Chris…we have to get to the office ON TIME today…. If we make it late once more, they may switch us off teams…" _ Feigning grumpiness, Chris finally rolled off and swung his legs over the bed. Shaking his head and grumbling audibly, the man moved for the bathroom. "_Cold showerrrrs are never fun. You have to stop being beautiful you know…" _

The comment made the woman smile as her husband left the room, her own fingers wandering to the front part of her chest. The scars were still there…still visible despite all the dermatology treatments.. And yet he still found her beautiful… Tying a robe about her waist, Jill waddled sleepily into the kitchen… maybe she could make an omelet to make up for denial of morning nookie…

…..

"_I've told you time and time again, no one is better…" _

On a satellite feed sat a stocky, African male, his dark eyes piercing and jovial. The HQ representative nodded as he jotted down information, several other team officials sitting about an oblong table in the video meeting. "_We are aware of that, Captain Stone, and that is why we have personally contacted you as a reference. We want the best on this particular mission, and want to make sure our sources are correct." _ As the man nodded understanding, the video feed ended, the screen fading into black. The BSAA member turned to his fellow council members, his steely eyes finally in a sense of decision. Looking down at the pile of paperwork in front of him, the man began to sort through it. "_Captain Lars has reported that none of the remains have been found. It has been three years and nothing, until now…" _ The screen faded up again, to reveal a satellite picture image. The image was of a gurney, a fuzzy orb like silhouette of a blonde man strapped down. Several more pictures flashed by of an armored vehicle taking the object.

An Asian woman lurched forward, her chubby cheeks flaring. "_Surely you don't believe that is Albert Wesker? The Africa report stated that his body fell into an indigenous volcano…and was shot with Two rocket projectiles…"_ McNeil looked sidelong at the woman, her grey eyebrows nearly covering his eyes. "_That is exactly why we want to do this mission… Umbrella has gained large press favor within the last few months, so this has to be strictly Black Ops material. No documentation and no recorded de-briefing afterward. This is dangerous business….and we need…_

_The very best…"_

…_._

The man stepped from his steaming bath, sucking in the smoky air about him with relish. No matter how life was outside these walls…the water would always be his comfort. His skin glowed with fresh, clean renewal, its chill only rippling briefly as his form moved to the sink. Opening the can of shaving foam, he gently patted the substance on his jaw line. Slowly and with precision, he moved the razor across his pale cheek, disliking any stubble that stood in his way of a clean finish. Leaning down to rinse the blades, his attentive eyes caught the silhouette of a woman in the doorway. Her slim form was languidly leaning against it, the red burn of her stare following every movement. Sighing as he took the towel from its rack, he buried his face in the soft garment. Placing it back, the man turned around to face his visitor, despite the lack of clothing. "_Nice of you to grace me with your presence today, Angelica." _

The woman made no movement towards him as he walked past, but merely stayed were she stood. "_Are they keeping up you regimen like I ordered?" _ Towel drying his hair after retrieving a dry one from a nightstand drawer, he nodded, moving towards the white dresser. He had grown to hate the color white….it was everywhere… "_Your exercise activities have kept me…mildly amused. These people have no idea what we are capable of, and the trivial obstacle course they run me through are as hard to me as a rat who already found the cube of cheese.." _

Angelica nodded as she turned to leave, but her shoulder was caught by a large hand. Her body immediately tensed as he moved to her, pressing close. "_You were absent for quite some time…I did come to….sense a missing to our visits. Why have you decided to come back and torture your favorite experiment?" _ The woman became cold as a force of habit, her head inclining in the other direction even as he inhaled her scent. "_There was a problem with one of the facilities. I was enlisted to…sort it out." _ Angelica's throat hitched as he wrapped secure arms about her. Wesker had not been made aware of Raccoon being rebuilt…or the Estate facility.. "_You should get your cloths on, Albert. The Partners will be coming in to inspect your behavioral studies.." _ A soft growl came from the man behind her, his finger nails digging into the skin of her arm. "_Behavioral studies…perhaps you should let them know of my most odd behaviors pertaining you then.." _

Distant memories shot through the back of her mind, and even after three years she could still remember how he was…. How he felt and tasted on the floor of a dangerous place, and how the African heat even made his skin feel on fire. An icy glare was thrown back over her shoulder as she disengaged herself from him. Wesker was periodically moody, going from rageful and wishing to snap her neck, to wanting to recapture a moment long past. Sometimes she wondered if it was boredom that prompted his actions, or just animalistic want of being in control of Something…

Pressing her palm to the door, Angelica moved outwards to leave him to his business. Wesker scowled even as the door slid shut behind her, the two way glass not hiding any emotion that slid across his face. It was a trick it seemed…one to make her guard break….one to set him free. After that fateful day, her mistake had been made to make him aware of how she had felt… and now he was doing what he did best…using it as tool for his own purposes. A saudden lash of her communication device caused the woman to look down, her eyebrows raised. Pressing the key in, she quickly snapped at the young intern who had bothered her. "_Yes, what do you want?" _ The voice on the other side sounded young and shaky, the male obviously also trying to run from crashing objects. "_Doctor Burrows, you are needed in the pediatric ward…it's happening again…" _

…..

It took mere minutes to get there, despite her stamina waning from other bodily problems. Her strength still wasn't full yet. Opening the door, Angelica herself had to dodge a flying bookcase. Things were floating uncontrollably about the room, several scientists hiding under a bolted down desk. The one who had called her before pointed towards the source of the problem. In the center of the room squalled a child, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. As soon as catching sight of Angelica, the objects fell to the floor. The child ran forwards towards the woman, jumping up into her arms. _ "I won't I won't I won't!" _ Angelica cradled the upset little one in her arms, shooting a deadly glare towards the interns. "_What happened…" _ Slowly the man and his assistants crawled out, despite their trembling. "_W…W…w.w….we were trying to take her blood sample for the day…and…I…" _ The little girl interrupted, pointing an accusing finger. "_It hurts…I don't wanna get stuck anymore.." _

Angelica walked over to the askew bed, setting the child down. The little girl could be no more that four of five years old, her light blonde hair tumbling about her shoulders. A red rim edged at the child's clear, Azure eyes, but no more than from the vicious crying. Running her fingers through the girl's hair, Angelica motioned to be handed the phial. "_Now, honey, what did I tell you about using your powers on the doctors? You aren't strong enough…what if you hurt someone?" _ The girl pouted out her lip, smacking the syringe away as Angelica tried to administer the injection. "_But they are hurtin' me…" _ Pointing a finger in a scolding manner, Angelica finally took authority. "_You know better, they are trying to help you. We want to make sure that your blood doesn't get sick.." _ The little girl looked up, finally presenting her arm. Softly Angelica spoke to the child, even as tears of pain welled back up. "_If you are good this week, I will take you to see the Ma12s. They've made them fuzzier this time…and the claws are different. How about it, hmm?" _ Handing over the phial, Angelica snapped her hand in a way to let the group know they could leave.

Putting a brightly colored bandage over the spot, Angelica sighed to herself. The mark was already beginning to fade, but the cartoon characters would make the child happy. The girl lurched forwards, hugging Angelica to her as she cried out her frustration. "_I know I gotta…I'm sorry…it just…hurts..I'm sorry.." _ Angelica smiled as she embraced the little girl, a small tear of moisture collecting in her own eyes. Shushing quietly, she began to rock back and forward.

"_It's ok…It'll get better baby…I promise…I'm here…Mommy's here…."_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When did life become so….complicated?

She looked up at the white walls around her, watching, listening to hear if the child in the other room was still asleep. Even with her hyper sensitive hearing she would strain, just to hear her child breathe. Settling back into her chair, Angelica watched the dwindling fire crackle and pop before her. Three years ago she thought that the end of complications had arrived…but she had been so very wrong.

It started only a week after returning to the Artic facility; the nausea…the vomiting. At first she begged her mind to believe it was stress, but after collapsing at the foot of her desk one morning, the scientist could not deny the tell tale signs…. She was with child. At first she flew into a rageful fit, throwing things, punching walls…it had cost a lot to fix, but it was worth taking out her strength on an actual person. The check ups had been with a woman who looked remarkably like an old friend… She could remember it like yesterday.

Sitting upon an exam table, Angelica fiddled with her necklace. She watched the auburn haired woman closely, but shook her head. Lisa was long gone.. The ultrasound jelly made her wince as it was applied to her stomach, the female before her chuckling gently. "_They all do that…it is abit cold.. Is this your first?" _ Angelica nodded, not daring to actually tell the doctor that she winced because it had felt…warm. "_Yes…" _ As the sonogram machine showed the black and white image of the fetus within her, Angelica felt her heart stop. It had only been three weeks by that time, and the baby already was registering as almost four months along.. The visits only happened twice more before the actual birth. Out of some sense of tradition… she had forgone finding out the sex of the child. The pain was …normal when she had felt her water break, but yet it actually did not hurt at all… There was pressure, but the new nervous system she was endowed with did not communicate pain…

The first time she had held her daughter, all fresh and new, the woman knew that she would be in danger… Both parent's bloodlines ran through the child, its accelerated growth was proof of such. Angelica kept to herself that the father was Wesker, even though…somehow….Trent seemed to have known. He transferred her to the Tokyo facility, then back to the construction of the Arklay facility before the need had arisen for her to return. Wesker had proven uncontrollable during her absence, and at least twenty dead scientists was definite proof. Under direct orders not to make the man aware of his offspring, she had distanced herself from him all together, merely on weekly visits to affirm his stability. Even now she was in a section of the facility that was put aside for her and the child…. And it was becoming more and more apparent to Angelica that she was a prisoner here just as Wesker had become…

Getting up from her seat, the woman moved to her child's bedroom door, peeking through the cracked opening. Poor little girl…psionic powers had manifested shortly after she had turned two…. And somehow they were tied directly to her emotions. She was only three and a half, yet she looked at least a year or so older, her intelligent blue eyes framed with long lashes that she would bat to get her way. The child adored sweets….and animals… One day she had seen something in a magazine dealing with a kitten/ rabbit crossbreed. Angelica smiled as she saw the animal sleeping at the foot of the bed, its hind leg twitching. Her child was intelligent…but the name had officially been, Mr. Cabbot…despite the fact it was the name of the breed. The youngster had insisted that it should be named such, because it was male, and was indeed a cabbot… She had her father's literalism…

Moving to the bedside, Angelica brushed golden bangs from the child's forehead. One day she would give her a normal life….she just had to find out how…

…

Chris looked over at his wife from across the desk, thumbing his nose at her as her mound of paper work was finished before his. The woman chuckled as she went out of sight, forcing a sigh to escape his lips. He had been approached by their enlister when they came to the office, his news urgent. The information had been concealed from Valentine at the time, by mere fact that McNeil was not sure it would be appropriate for her mental health. And he was right… Ever since the news of Umbrella had hit the media, she had been none stop trying to block the company at every turn. The reporters had given her their time, but after the gesture of good faith to Raccoon, not many would now side with them. Within the last month or so…all had seemed squeaky clean…until now. BOW reports on the black market had sky rocketed, forcing the BSAA into action once more, and now they were wanting two operatives to do a recon mission in the Artic….

Feeling around in his back pocket for the cell phone which was vibrating, Chris jammed his thumb on the touch screen answer button. "_Hello, Claire." _ A cheerful squeal came from the other side, forcing Redfield to jerk his head back. A quick apology came after. "_I'm sorry, that was Mikey. I'm baby sitting for Rebecca…hard to still think she has kids now…no..no, Mikey, don't play with the bug spray!" _ Clattering came after the statement, and a satisfied sigh letting the man know his sister had indeed gotten her bug spray back…. Bug spray…" _Heh…he's just like his mom. Just make sure he doesn't get you in the eyes, Claire. So, what's up?" _ A small sigh came again, one that was hesitant, but the Claire Redfield still pushed on. "_Chris….have the dreams stopped yet?" _ At this Chris covered the outside of his phone, looking to see if his wife was nearby. She was not… "_It's been a month…she's occasionally still gets jumpy, but that is about the extent of it…why?" _

Upon their return trip from Africa, Jill had been placed under severe mental surveillance. The woman had suffered a great deal of trauma, and as a result, had post traumatic stress disorder. At first Jill refused to acknowledge the problem, but after falling asleep in the bathtub with her husband and waking up with her holding a razor blade to his neck….she had admitted herself to a local rehab center. She had been discharged almost a year ago, but unfortunately the continuing therapy had not ridded her of the violent dreams. Often Chris would sleep on the couch to avoid getting kicked…..or bit…or any number of other means of being bodily injured. They both had been going to a therapist…and with the group sessions…the episodes had almost stopped.. At first he had been so worried, the man had gone to his sister for aide, but now…as she said her next words… he wished he hadn't. " _I was making sure, because I talked to Sheva and she said she knew a good doctor that could prescribe a mild sedative…"_

"_You did WHAT? Claire, I told you that no one knew about this…how could you?" _ The enraged sibling shouted as loud as he dared, ending his sentence in a deep growl. Claire immediately went upon the defensive, her voice becoming snippy and angry. "_Look, I was just trying to help…I hate seeing you both struggle like this…" _ The older Redfield's voice dropped dangerously low, his eyes blazing despite the fact his sister could not see. "_No, you look…I am doing just fine helping her. I raised you after all…now I have work to get to, Claire. We will see you Saturday for dinner, as always. Good night…" _ Not waiting for a response, Chris hung up the phone, and not a moment too soon. Jill rounded the corner with two cups of coffee, her eyebrows raised.

"_Goodness, hun. I could hear you fussing all the way down the hall. Is everything ok?" _ Chris looked up at his unsuspecting wife, forcing a smile. "_Yeah…it's just Clair being..well Claire…but sit down, will you?" _ Jill sat across from him as she handed the steaming cup over. She watched as he passed a tired hand over his face, an inward struggle evident in his laugh lines. Leaning forward she rubbed his hand. "_What is it?"_ Chris took in a deep breath, not sure as to whether he should let the chips fall on the Umbrella mission, or wait until the next morning for McNeil to debrief her…. Deciding the former came at a hard choice.

"_There's something we should talk about….regarding Umbrella…you may get your chance to take them out after all…."_

…

The chair felt amazing. His eyes traveled the room as he noted each and every detail that was designed into it. The old Estate had been torn completely down, and rebuilt into a sleeker design. The modern world would call for modern technology after all…

Trent set his glasses down upon the steel topped desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he continued to read the blue prints for the new Arklay facility. It would not merely be a series of underground tunnels, but it would be a structure all unto itself. The base would extend down like a cylinder, and out from it department tunnels for the various filing rooms. Lower down would be the more…important experiments, and their workers. The new design would be like a hive, each and every compartment serving a useful purpose, with now chance of mistake. The halls would be securely guarded with laser technology, and a foreign object would be sliced to shreds at the touch of a button. Should any chance of a virus get out, the computerized system would isolate it…. The Red Queen…she had been used before, but now with her updated software, she would be an AI of supreme intelligence.

Looking up from the paper as an intruder made their presence aware, Trent smiled. "_Ah, have a seat, my dear." _ The woman complied promptly, her hands smoothing out her crimson business suit. In turn Trent stood, folding his hands behind his back. It was time to become…philosophical.. " _Do you know what my dream is, my dear?" _ The woman slowly shook her head, her silence prompting him to further his statement. "_My dream is to succeed where Spencer did not. The man made my mistakes for me, so that this company would have a leader strong and intelligent enough to bypass those mistakes the second time." _ Trent turned, a dark eyebrow rising as he leaned against the front ledge of his desk. "_Now I am quite aware that you know the ins and outs of this company quite well, and that is why I have asked you here." _ The woman squared her jaw, a cynical eyebrow rising in return. "_Are you sure it was not because I posed a threat." _

The thought seemed to have amused the man greatly, his lips peeling back into a chuckling smile. "_Ah, my dear, if I viewed you as a threat…we would not be having this conversation. I am well aware you are skilled…but not skilled enough to run forever…" _ The threat was taken with an emotionless stare, her eyes watching him closely as he moved back behind his desk. Brushing down his suit, he sat once more, folding his hands. "_I asked you here so that a talented person such as yourself would have a new start…You can either accept this offer…or we can have a disagreement that would lead to an…unsavory ending on both parts." _ The woman leaned back, a smile breaking her full lips in turn. _"I do believe we have a deal. Most men are not cunning when speaking to me…but we both know my soft spot for Umbrella has waned over the years. What do you have to offer me…besides my life of course." _ Trent grinned deviously as he took a thick packet from his file drawer. Throwing the bag to her, he cleared his throat obviously. "_One and a half million up front as discussed, the rest will be later if the mission goes as planned. I want you to keep an eye on her, and if she makes a move to leave….kill her and take the child. I won't have a motherly instinct ruin my plans… Is that understood?" _

Ada Wong smirked with her painted lips, fingering the bag. Looking back to her new employer, her dark eyes sparkled viciously. "_I think I can handle it…"_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She was falling, falling forever. No..she was dying, and her shell was merely a puppet on a string. Her hopes were dwindling even as her breaths were taken, her life used before her like a tool… His hands were on her…that filthy man with the crimson eyes, he would pay for touching her, he would choke…he would die… Yes, her hands were on him now. She could feel the life ebbing from him as he screamed in pain…the monster would be no more, Wesker would be no more…

"_..J..J..stop…" _Blinking awake as Chris' voice filtered into her half conscious mind, Jill looked down. Her hands were wrapped about her husband's neck, choking the very air out of him. Too afraid that he would hurt her in the process, he had let her, only struggling minimally and begging for release. "_Oh my god..Chris…" _As she released him from his nightmarish stupor, the woman shifted backwards, scared of herself.. Nearly falling off the bed, Jill was caught by a gasping Chris, his arms encircling her body. "_It's ok…it's ok. This hasn't happened in awhile…" _Beating her hands against his thick forearm until he moved back, the woman shrank against the head board, sobbing. "_I thought…I thought it was over…I…oh Chris.." _

Still sucking in air at a rapid rate, the man stared at his miserable spouse. She had had nightmares ever day this week…everyday since he had told her about the mission. McNeil had debriefed her the next day after Chris had given him the head go, and now…he wished silently he hadn't. The wet tracks that lined across her face made him wonder…would taking down Umbrella …or the possibility of it… be enough to help her beyond and past what haunts that stalked the reaches of Jill's mind.. Despite her form inching away from him, Chris wrapped his arms more securely about his wife. Whispering in calming tones, the man nuzzled close to her moist chin. "_I'm here, no matter what. You can count on it… You are strong, Jill. And we will do this…you can dount on it." _Jill looked back at her husband, her azure eyes bleary from the tears. A small smile hinted at her lips as she realized again what she had always felt. "_God I love you…" _Moving to his mouth, she crushed hers to his, silently praying that her greatest gift would never leave her side..

As he wrapped his arms about her hungry form, Chris inwardly sighed. He loved her…but would his love be enough for the approaching hardships ahead?

…

Doctors….such a joke.

He had been one of them once, and he knew how the thrill of discovery could seduce. But now he was nothing more than a lab rat…a very dangerous lab rat. His crimson lidded eyes were closed as he remembered what being in prime felt like… the freedom…the dangerous fell of his own skin. The world was an orb of glass to shatter and remold, and the fire had been so temptingly hot.. The seduction of power and greed, they still itched in his soul, burning a black mar into what was left of it. His nose twitched. Her scent was still in the room despite the fact it had been nearly a week since her last visit. God the smell was cloying…it would stay in the back of his nasal passages for hours, fooling him into thinking the shadow of her presence still lingered. He remembered when her smell had been everything around him at one point, mixed with the heat of the African country, and the smell of torn leather…

At times he would dream about his angel, the parting of her being the most prominent. He could still remember how soft her body felt as the sharp piece of shrapnel had pierced her heart. Ironic…he had been called heartless, and yet even when she had been stabbed right through hers….she still had somehow come back from the dead to torment him. She was not cruel in the normal, blatant way, but the subtle. Her eyes would linger on his, feeling their righteous hatred for what creature he had become. Her lips would part briefly before she spoke, reminding him of a time they had in ecstasy… Her fingertips would inspect his skin, analyzing it like a grown sample. There was no devotion to it, no heated desire like she had displayed before. The woman who he had held as so much different than himself was not truly so at all. She had played on what buried emotions there had been, tearing open scars long forgotten. She had used him as a tool…and he had believed her purity… His angel had been a demon in disguise. ….

Reopening his eyes as the doors slid open, Wesker did not even bother to give the visitor a side ways glance. "_I have already received my daily visit today, doctor, or are we going to run more useless tests that are of no concern to me.." _The room stayed silent for only a moment, the voice answering the arrogant man not one that belonged to his normal physician. _"And here I thought you were still such a…gentlemen." _Looking over a the owner of the voice, Wesker fought the urge to cringe. Charles Trent stared at him curiously, his dark eyes comically wide through his glasses. Lifting himself off the bed in one, fluid motion, Wesker growled gently. "_Considering we have not spoken since my….arrival…. I was not expecting you, Trent…or do you still go by that surname?" _Trent grinned, his smile obviously forced. "_Of course…but I have come to discuss something with you." _Wesker idly wiped off his hands, leaning back like a bored child that was none to amused with a new toy. None the less his left eyebrow rose in question. "_Oh?" _

Preceding to fold his arms behind his back, Trent paced in a small circle. "_Despite your media restriction, I have become compelled to make you aware that we are helping the U.S. Government rebuild the city of Raccoon.." _Wesker started at this, his lips stretching into a thin line. Despite his involvement with the town's destruction, he did have guilt…though it had been long buried under hatred and sadism. Raccoon after all…had been his home for almost fifteen years at one point. "_And how does that involve me?" _Trent turned, enjoying that he finally had peaked his prisoner's interest. "_You were the top security officer, were you not? I am going to be establishing new protocols in the new facility, and you knowledge would be a great asset to me." _Shifting himself into a defensive posture, Wesker folded his hands before him, his voice becoming low as if sharing a large secret. "_And what would be in it for me? I can not do much good locked away like a criminal…" _Trent snapped his gaze back to Wesker, his formerly subdued eyes blazing. _"Ah but you are a criminal, and we had best not forget that…but no. I have developed something that would give you limited freedom, but you would become like the rest of us…" _Retrieving a small phial of violet liquid from his pocket, Trent fingered the glass object with pride. "_A different rendition of you P30 serum, added in with antibodies from another subject much like yourself. It would render you active DNA that is linked to those extraordinary powers of yours….useless, but only for a time. The inactive cells would regenerate after a twenty four hour period… You would just be any other man…and thus able to be controlled in an outside environment."_

Wesker thought the air in his lungs would implode. It was impossible to render the superhuman DNA dormant…he had even thought of it himself when Jill had been under his power. Her antibodies were not strong enough… Who could have been powerful enough to produce such stains? Angelica herself was not a candidate… Bringing his eyes up to look at Trent's expectant face, Wesker's jaw tightened. "_And if I turn down such an offer?" _Trent whisked the serum away into his pocket, preparing to leave at the statement. There was a disquieted evil that shone from his dark eyes… "_If you refuse, I can personally guarantee that you will never have such an opportunity again..Think about it. A life of normalcy outside these walls, or the power of a god caged…._

_The decision….is yours…."_

…_._

"_Where have you been, young lady?"_

Angelica had her hands on her hips, staring down at the little girl whom she had been looking for all afternoon. One of her assistants had found the child in an empty waiting room, sitting on the examination table. The child looked up, her blue eyes wide and confused. "_The nice man told me if I was good, you would give me a sucker, Momma?" _Thrusting her arm forward, there was one of the familiar cartoon bandages across it. Motherly instinct kicked in as Angelica yanked the tape off, no mark to be found. The child was frightened by the sudden motion, her lower lip quivering. "_Did I do something bad? He said that you said I had to have my checkup…" _Immediately Angelica's face hardened. She had been in surgery most of the day, repairing a ripped jaw from one of the new Cerberus models. The animals did fine when on their own…but caged together…they would turn on one another.. Coming back to home, she found the baby sitter gone, and her child no where to be found. On occasions like this, Angelica felt no problem abusing her speed…especially when her child was exhibiting the same power whenever they played hide and seek… The game had quickly been banned from the Burrows household after she had found her three year old lost near the Licker pen during a momentary spurt of speed….

"_Who was it who told you to come here?" _The child tapped her chin, thinking hard. It was adorable under normal circumstances.. "_Your friend, Mr. Charlies?" _Angelica huffed out a relieved breath. Trent had been present in the child's life since birth, and had told her from the beginning, to call him "Charlie". Unfortunately the child had a small lisp, and called her pseudo uncle "." Scrunching her brows together, Angelica patted her daughter on the head. Moving to the cabinet, she fished out a sucker. The facility had been keeping them ever since the child had learned what sugar was. Absentmindedly handing over the treat, the woman flicked open her phone and dialed an extension. As her daughter squealed in the background and ripped open the candy, Angelica hissed as Trent answered the other line. "_Who are you to tell my daughter to go somewhere without my permission?" _A soft chuckle came from the other side…but not one that normally would have come from the man she trusted. He seemed…amused… "_It was merely a sample taking, Angelica. You are quite…over protective." _

Angelica took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as her offspring began to watch her curiously. She couldn't let her think something was wrong. "_Why were you taking samples from her? And why was I not notified? She is only a child, Trent." _Trent's voice lowered threateningly, the static overwhelmed by a small growl. "_She is Umbrella property, just as you are. If I want to run tests, or take samples, I do not have any obligation to make you aware. I suggest you remember who is keeping your identity from being leaked out, and the fact that you are alive a secret from the BSAA. Good day, Angelica. I do hope next time we speak, you will remember those facts…" _Swallowing hard as she shut off the hand held, Angelica looked back to her daughter. Trent and she had been pulled apart within the last six years, but at the end of the Africa incident…she had believed he was battling for the greater good… Now she had become a prisoner…just like everyone else…

"_Momma…I don't feel well…" _Angelica whirled to see her daughter beginning to tip off the exam table, her hand having long dropped the half eaten sucker. Flashing to her side, Angelica caught the little girl. Her face was pale….eyes rimmed with a greenish sickness…. Something was wrong….something was dire wrong. Angelica fought the urge to cry when her little one sank into her arms. Swallowing back the fear, the woman now focused upon the rage.

What had Trent done to her daughter?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Claire looked sideways and back, trying to crane her view around the waiter who was bussing the table before her. Jill and Chris were supposed to meet her here thirty minutes ago… Her blue eyes flitted to her watch, then back up again as the waiter refilled her glass. His eyebrows rose expectantly, as if asking if she had decided on an entrée. Shaking her head, the young man nodded knowingly. Looking down as her phone flashed, she smiled as a text message distracted her from her tardy family. Leon's name danced across the screen, a handsome picture of him attached to the message. Her id pictures were always carefully chosen, but this one in particular still made her heart flutter like a little girl with a crush. Even as she tapped her reply back, she could feel a rosy tint rise in her cheeks. '_Hello, stranger. Back in the States yet?' _Seconds ticked by and the reply came. '_No, out here where it's cold….again. I will be soon. Can't wait to see you, pretty girl.' _ Giggling as she went to reply, Claire nearly dropped the phone as Chris and Jill made their arrival. A half written message sent as she quickly slid her phone away.

"_What are we laughing at? Oh let me guess…your boyfriend is back in town." _ Chris pretended to huff, folding his arms as the waiter took his and Jill's drink orders. Claire shook her head vehemently, her cheeks becoming a deeper shade. _"He is not, Chris. Leon and I are just friends…" _ Jill slid a hand over her husband's, murmuring gently as she rested her head upon his shoulder. "_It always starts out that way.." _ Claire snickered as her brother planted a kiss upon his wife's forehead, her eyes sparkling. In all truth, she was glad to see they were finally together… At the end of it all, Burton had owed her five bucks. It had taken them less than five years to get married after Africa…where as she said it would take only a couple…

Sighing as she noticed the dark bags underneath Jill's eyes, Claire took a sip of her drink. "_So, what was so important yall had to discuss with me?" _ Jill and Chris shared looks, then stared back at the young woman. This was the final decision… "_We are going back into the field after next week, Claire….Jill too." _

Chris could see his sister flinch, though she did well to cover it up. After all the talking of quitting and starting over as a civilian, she had known that it was just that coming from them….talk. There had been a hope from many friends that after what had happened in Africa, they would hand over the fight to a new generation…but both Valentine and Redfield were too stubborn to do so. Running her fingertips through her red hair, the younger Redfield now audibly sighed. She barely wore her hair down for this reason…whenever she got nervous, she tugged at it. "_Are you sure that is the…healthiest decision right now?" _ This time Jill spoke for herself, a slight anger showing in her clear eyes. "_The doctor has cleared me for it months ago, and it is our decision to make, Claire. We wanted you to know so that you would not be left out of the loop. We are going to the Arctic next Monday…" _

"_Next MONDAY? And why did you both wait until the last minute to tell me? This…this is an Umbrella mission, isn't it?" _ Slowly Chris nodded, his green eyes drooping. The man was bracing for the lecture that he knew was coming next. The thing was….none came. A fist slammed down on the table, as if she had just thought of an answer to a stubborn question. "_TerraSave was out there recently sniffing around. The report came back that the site has been abandoned for some time." _ Chris shook his head, his eyes wide. The images had shown a fully functional facility. McNeil had not disclosed them all however, and he had not thought about it at the time… "_Oh it's active alright, and we are going to go find out why…" _ Claire eyed her brother and sister in law quietly for a moment, taking another swig from her drink. Setting the glass down assuredly, she smiled. "_Well, consider me you intell at home then. I'm not letting you go in there without some help."_

…_.._

'_Can't wait to see you toofferrrrrrruglu….'_

"_What the hell…" _

Shaking his head as he sipped his coffee, Leon slipped his phone back into his coat pocket. The small town was just that…small. He was surprised that even his phone got signal in the middle of no where…then again it was satellite. Lifting his mug to signal another fill up to the waitress, Leon slid back in his seat. If anyone had thought, they would have thought the young man was resting his eyes. But no…he was looking under his lashes at a young woman across the room that didn't even know his presence… Despite the cold she was still wearing an almost indecently short skirt, its crimson red standing out against the blandness of the trackers and settlers of the town. He himself had the trapper gear on…and a fake beard to boot. It was indigenous to the Artic area, and quite comfortable. No one, not even Claire would recognize him at this moment. He had been here for almost two months, and now he understood why. His eyes watched the young woman as she left the complex, taking a to go cup of coffee with her.

Slamming his forefinger down upon an ear mite that was safely concealed behind the plaid hat, Leon huskily whispered into it. "_HQ, this is Leon S. Kennedy. We have visual confirmation of suspect….Ada Wong has been confirmed." _

…

She seemed…distracted. That was the word for her as she took his daily blood sample. It had been a few days since switching tactics, and Wesker still had not managed to get anything out of her. Not even a rise. If he threw a punch, she deflected and inflicted back ten times worse. If he tried to appeal to her emotions…she acted as if her mind was a hard drive and they had been removed. Angelica was becoming an alien to him…something far more inhuman than he. Watching her from the corner of his eye, the man wondered if she became disconnected because of what he was…of what he had done to her. Slowly she pumped the blood pressure cuff, listening to his heart beat with a stethoscope. Moving her hand on her arm, her slowly moved her hand over his heart, looking up at her.

Angelica stared at Wesker, her eyes wide. What was he doing? Why was he doing that… She knew it was another trick, another ruse, but her curiosity still got the better of her. She had become so tormented by his presence…especially now, when the biggest secret of her life was becoming sicker by the day… Slowly her mouth moved. "_What are you doing, Albert…" _ He didn't answer, but merely studied her face. There was a decision to make, and somehow, in his own way, he needed help making it. "_Do you regret it…" _ Her face flinched at this, uncertainty clouding her features. Clarifying before she could ask, Wesker stood up. She was so much shorter than he… "_Do you regret…..me.." _ Angelica paused as she looked up at him, but pulled away. _"Yes…" _ Wesker's head sunk as she turned away from him, his hands running back through his hair. He should have expected this… "_And no…" _ Snapping his gaze upwards, the man's feline eyes narrowed. What type of game was she playing at? He himself loved to toy with people's minds…but this was downright cruel… "_Clarify what you mean exactly, Angelica.." _

The woman had finished gathering her supplies, and glanced at her watch. Shaking her head, the woman sighed before opening the padded door. "_I regret the lives you have taken…the years we lost. But you killed me once, and then gave me something worth living for… I must go…I have an appointment to keep." _ Whisking out of the doorway, the heavy lock clicked softly behind, leaving Wesker with a sense of doubt and confusion. Moving to the emergency telephone that was his only source to the outside world, Wesker hit the button to connect him directly with his new employer. Growling into the receiver, the man finally had made his decision… "_Trent, I have come to a conclusion regarding our deal…"_

…_.._

"_It seems her sickness is due to a cellular degeneration… The DNA was stable until the mother's immunity became dormant. The father's instability then became the dominant strain. We would need a T virus laced antibody to combat it and restart the immunity." _ Te scientist pointed to a projection of a tissue sample, his nasal voice beginning to irritate and grate on Angelica's nerves. She had barely slept in two days…or eaten. She couldn't stand the thought of relaxing while her baby was sick. "_Is there anything we can do for her?" _ The doctor nodded, holding up a vial. "_We can treat her using a derivative of the substance you procured from the Tricell laboratory in Africa. But the effect will not be permanent, and seeing as her age and metabolism is constant, so will the treatment need to be." _ At this Angelica stiffened, her eyes tearing up. "_Are you saying she will be confined in a hospital bed until I can find a cure…the antibody?" _ The doctor dismissed the mother's emotions, his face actually splitting into a grin. "_Precisely, Doctor Burrows. She will make a great test subject in the mean time for…" _ In that instant, Angelica sprang at the Doctor, his hand about his throat. A power surged through her veins that she had not felt for quite some time….

"_You will not touch her…she is a child…not an experiment….bastard." _ Slowly the man began to lose consciousness, his eyes rolling back. Capillaries on his neck burst as she continued to squeeze, her eyes flaring dangerous, feral rouge. A soft noise from the other room caused Angelica to drop the scientist, his lifeless body crumpling in a heap. Rushing to her child's side, she brushed the hair from her forehead. Weakly the little girl looked up, smiling at her mother. "_Is everything ok, Mommy? I heard yelling…" _ Tears threatened her eyes as she embraced her daughter, Angelica's rage instantly disappearing. Trying desperately not to choke as she spoke, the woman gently cooed to her child in a soothing manner. "_No, no, everything's fine baby…you just rest, ok? Mommy's going to make everything better…I promise..Mommy's going to make you better…"_

Looking past her resting child as she felt the little body relax, Angelica tensed her jaw. Umbrella was going to pay for what they had done, and she was going to find the one person who could cure her offspring…

Even if it started a war doing so….


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She watched, and stalked, and did everything imagined to keep an eye on her target. It was pitiful how a woman with such power had been reduced to nothing but a single mother… Ada smirked as she bit into a piece of her health bar, sitting upon her bed. The luxury suite had been provided at the facility, regarding that she keep far out of sight and mind. She often watched Angelica on the many hidden cameras about the complex, sometimes wondering how she had even procured a child in the first place… She was an adorable little number, but was prone to fits. But she supposed any child would be if they were strapped to an IV drip almost twenty four seven.. Almond eyes slanted back at the clock. Four in the morning….and there was nothing from Burrows' apartment. The woman evidently went to bed shortly after her daughter…or at least tried to. Ada had seen her lay awake for three nights straight, sometimes to only get up and fiddle with her personal lap top.

Setting her jaw, Ada finally felt it safe to begin her real work. Typing furiously onto her laptop, the woman was able to enter the security feed within minutes. Video stills and images were piling onto her hard drive faster than she could read them, but somehow she found the right one…. A fuzzy image of a blonde haired male stepping from his shower caught her eye, and double clicking on the live feed link affirmed her belief. Albert Wesker was laying upon his provided bed, an arm behind his head. In the other was a syringe. Slowly he regarded it, as if making an important decision.

After finding no trace of her employer at the Africa site, Ada had firmly believed that he had not perished. She had seen him take much more than a little lava and a misplaced rocket… She had searched for many active branches, and found nothing for almost a year… But after her hope had almost dwindled, Charles Trent had contacted her in search for someone with the expertise to keep one of his subjects in check… When she had found out the subject was none other than Angelica Burrows, she had pounced on the offer. Angelica had been a rumor of Umbrella for quite some time. Believed to have been killed in the initial Mansion Incident, any talk of the woman had been immediately summed up to falsehood. But not this time…she had been staring none stop at her former boss for quite some time now…and quite amazed at how little had changed. Despite having a child, she had kept herself in prime physical condition.

Her deathly pale skin was mostly covered by turtle necks, or a lab coat. There had been a time, and mush to Ada's amusement, that the woman had tried wearing contacts…but to no avail. The ruby furies burned far too bright behind whatever lenses she had tried to use and Angelica had eventually given up. Her face was ageless, save for a few stress lines about her eyes… Always calm and collected, and fully in control. That was why when Angelica had attacked her daughter's doctor two days ago, Ada had nearly jumped through the screen. It seemed the sicker her daughter became, the more agitated and provoked Angelica in turn became.

But shoving all thoughts of the job she had been hired for out of her mind, Ada watched at Wesker slid to the edge of the bed, preparing his arm for an injection expertly. Squinting her eyes as he hesitated, Ada could feel that something was dire wrong… That was most certainly not his bonding injection that he had used to stabilize himself… What was he doing…

…

He hesitated…why was he hesitating? Any normal man would… but logic should have taken over by now. Trent's assistant had brought the first dose of the new "inhibitor" injection, leaving the first inoculation entirely up to him. Wesker had stared at the vial for hours, wondering if this was some sort of a trick. After all…they could be setting him up for death…or something far worse. Shaking his head at the thought, the trained part of his mind assured him otherwise. He was far too valuable for the company to be killed or mutated…far too valuable to be murdered. He had always wanted that status…that power… and now…it seemed so much less sweet. The power of being indispensable meant being locked in a cage… A cage…

The words sunk into his skull as even thought them, causing him to grit his teeth. Slamming his hand into the steel head board, the satisfying crunch of metal rang in his ears…. He wouldn't be able to do that if he used this….but on the other hand… Trent had said that the effects would be temporary. Jamming the needle into his flesh, Wesker emptied the contents into his accepting veins. Blinking as the effects seemed instantaneous; the man fell back onto the bed. Everything was fire….everything was black as he could barely feel his husk of a body convulse. …

…

She had lain awake for half the night…staring…thinking. There was only one option she had, and she would have to put everything at risk in order to do so…

Jerking upwards as the alarm sounded, Angelica didn't even give herself time to grab a robe. A red glowing haze blasted down the hallways as she fled to her door, flinging it open. Crying out from her bedroom, the sleeping child next to her was awake. "_Mommy did the Lickers break their pen again? Do we need to go the Safe room?" _ Angelica called out as she stepped into the hallway, ordering in a commanding voice. "_Stay in bed, it's not that. But be ready for when I come back…listen to mommy and stay in bed." _ The child murmured an affirmation as Angelica sprang into the hallway. She knew what alarm it was…a code ten…only one person was a code ten here… and he would not hurt his own child…. Even though he didn't actually know…he would once he looked at her…

Her speed aided her in getting there, but not fast enough. Two doctors were holding down Wesker's convulsing form, one lying against the wall. Blood was pouring from a wound to his stomach, and his neck looked broken… "_What happened here?" _ Rushing to help her colleagues, Angelica helped hold down Wesker by the arms. He was thrashing wildly, but his strength seemed to be getting weaker… One of the doctors nodded towards the rolling vial, the trace amount of fluid spattered onto the flooring. It looked as if the syringe has been accidentally stepped on, but the marking was still unrecognizable. Looking back to the doctor with wide eyes as Wesker seemed to have slowly abated, Angelica snarled. "_I did not authorize that injection, how did he obtain it?" _ The doctor shook his head as he slowly removed his hands, looks of fear across their faces. Wesker's body was not moving…

Angelica quickly checked for a pulse, almost frantic in her movements. After all this, she was not going to lose him to this…she couldn't…she wouldn't… It was as if a jolt of electricity shocked through his system. Wesker's eyes flew open, his heart hammering in his chest. Angelica gasped as she dropped his wrist, her hand going over her mouth. The ruby color of his eyes was gone…the compound eye having regressed back into the enchanting cerulean of his youth. It was as if he could not see at first, his hands searching for something in front. Moving back to his side, she withdrew her stethoscope. She had just done this routine…but now it held knew meaning. Their hearts pumped out faster to keep up with the physical attributes…and only she knew what to count for. Listening to it as he wrapped his hands about her forearms blindly, Angelica could not manage a word. His heart was normal….a normal…human heartbeat…. The tool in her hands dropped, herlips parted in shock. The other doctors were afraid, far too afraid to even move closer. The head doctor nervously stuttered, asking the question everyone had wondered.

"_Doctor Burrows, what had happened.." _

Upon Wesker's lips a smirk former, his voice still had the same, arrogant lilt. "_Ahh…so that's who this is then… My olfactory hasn't adjusted yet, or I would have known. Do forgive me…and for this as well.." _ As he felt the last shred of his power ebb, Wesker yanked Angelica forwards by her arms. The action caused her to move upon his lap as his arms slid about her waist, up her back and into her hair. Crushing his lips down onto the woman who had tormented him for so long, Albert Wesker basked in the glory of her embarrassment. Her lips already parted from the shock gave way to his sudden, and hungry attack. Despite his former strength gone, he could feel them bruising from the force… The front of his palms came to her chest, pushing her forwards and away. Angelica barely regained, her breathing hard and furious as she wiped the remnants of his mouth from her own. "_What have you done, Albert?" _

Wesker grinned widely as he splayed his hands. "_What was in my best interests, dear heart…as always…"_

…

"_Pack a light bag…the rest of our gear will be assigned to us at the rendezvous spot." _

Chris nodded as he tossed some clean underwear and socks into a bag. Mentally grinning at himself, the man knew his wife was going to insist he needed more. She was a better packer anyway… The two of them would be leaving for Antarctica within the next forty eight hours. Claire had called back a few hours earlier, claiming she had "found the best contact source " to join them as back up. She refused to elaborate further, and had snickered before getting off the phone. Exiting the bedroom, Chris went towards the kitchen. "_Do you think we should bring snacks? Like an apple…or cheetoes… Jill?...Jill !" _ Upon entering the kitchen, Chris had walked in upon his wife hurling the contents of her stomach into the sink. Patting her back gently as he moved to her side, his tender caress was waved off. Seconds later the water ran, clearing the unsightly contents down the drain. Shaking her head, Jill looked up at her husband. She looked paler than normal…

"_Are you ok?" _ Jill smiled weakly at Chris' question, her eyes blankly staring. "_Yeah…but throw away those left overs we have? I think they have gone bad….Honey, do you mind if I lay down abit before briefing?" _ Chris shook his head as he guided her to the bedroom. Jill had always taken stress to her stomach, and now he was wondering if it was all too much for her body to bear… Laying her under a soft blanket and handing her the remote, Redfield looked at his wrist watch. "_You get some rest, I'll come get you in about…an hour and a half, ok? I love you…" _ Kissing her forehead, Chris smiled assuringly. Moving towards the living room to give his wife some peace and quiet, he sighed. Maybe he would play some Devil May Cry before waking her… it would get his mind off things too…

Jill let her fake smile fade as soon as Chris tromped from the room. Throwing back the blanket, she looked down at her torso. Angrily rubbing her hand over her stomach, the woman frowned deeply. This had been happening behind closed doors for almost a week now, and if Chris had looked…she had already thrown away the left overs… Praying it was due to stress and nothing more, Jill looked up to the ceiling. "_Please god let this be gas…or a ulcer…or acid reflux…or something…._

_Just don't let me be….pregnant…"_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N Just a small disclaimer….I don't own Sponge Bob…actually hate the guy… and I know this will confuse yall, but if you read on, it will make sense!

Happy Reading,

Angelica Burrows

Chapter Six

The flight was a long…dreary piece of life that the both of them had wished never happened. Not to mention, Jill had seemed bathroom prone the entire time. A part of Chris' mind made him believe that including his wife in the decision of taking the mission had been a bad idea all together…

Jet lag had them both tired and grumpy as the exited the personal one man plane that they had transferred into when arriving at the landing strip. Jill looked green about the gills, but none the worse for wear..

Carrying their bags as they moved into the runway, Chris eyed the area cautiously. The town was about half a mile away, but there was a snowmobile parked nearby, a rider with a darkened helmet watching them carefully. Suddenly the rider waved, holding up a sign with an almost…ecstatic demeanor. The sign read "Redfield". As Jill stepped forwards into the icy snow, she smiled. Evidently she had guessed who their contact was…

Chris was still trying to list off people in his head when the rider dismounted the vehicle, and began to walk towards them. With all the padded materials on the person…it was hard to guess.. The individual gave a hearty laugh from beneath the mask, wrapping arms about them both. Even as she withdrew her face from the helmet, Chris felt a surge of happiness. Sheva Alomar blinked into the bright light, her chocolate colored hues seemingly blinded momentarily. Flashing a bright smile, she gave her former partner a crushing embrace once more. "_It's been too long, Chris….last time I welcomed you to a place, it was my home country. But it seems we are a long way from there…" _ The cold made the woman's teeth chatter gently as she properly hugged Jill, aiding Chris in one of the carry bags. Pointing towards the wide snowmobile, Alomar chuckled. "_One can grab on, the other will have to ride the buggy." _ Chris looked at her, raising his eyes as he looked at the sidewinder seat. "_The buggy….this should be interesting." _

Within moments they had settled into the craft, Jill holding on tightly to Sheva's waist. Cramped into the 'buggy', Chris looked like a puffy coat sardine. Out of a small pack, Sheva fished out two pairs of goggle, handing each off. _"Wear those when traveling like this. The snow can blind you during the day…literally.." _

And with that…they were off.

It was almost hard to believe that such a lovely place was somehow touched by Umbrella's taint.. The icy glaciers that ran across the skyline reflected the sun almost like diamond prisms. The snow was deep and packed. Various trapper groups and sled teams were on the trail as well, all heading into town for the end of the day. Alomar called back, explaining the surroundings further. "_For this place, it is considered summer. That is when the settlers come back. It is almost uninhabitable during the winter months. Sometimes the sun can shine for seventy three hours straight…it's disorienting, but if I can acclimate, so can you.." _ It took a moment to realize that Sheva had indeed been the contact that Claire had requested.

Sheva and Chris had remained friends after the Africa ordeal, and she had even been a bridesmaid at the wedding. But ever since then things had been so hectic..and friendships and family contacts had grown quite missed and distant. As the wind ruffled through his giant coat, Chris looked upwards to Jill. Her face was in a grin, her body tensed and ready to spring. Riding the mobile seemed to have been the happy jolt of adrenaline that she had needed… As Jill tapped her friend's shoulder, she could feel the excitement of something unknown build up in her core… "_How long does is take to get into town? I'm aching for a bathroom break." _ Alomar snickered as she began to slow down, the sight of small buildings edging directly over the horizon. Pointing forwards as several trail mates pulled alongside, Sheva called out loud enough for both to hear. "_We are coming right on it. Welcome to the small town of Talakichki." _

…..

The doctor eyed her warily, rubbing his purple neck. The incident had caused him to stay out for several days, and the lingering fear was still there whenever she was present. A tissue sample from an old project was lying upon the refining meter, the serum it produced barely heated in the chamber. It would take a good…fifteen minutes to hygenize the serum properly.

Angelica looked at her sleeping daughter, then back to the chamber. She just prayed that this would work…it was her last hope… "_Did you say that the theory proved to be sound enough for demonstration?" _ The doctor nodded at the question posed, his grey eyes flitting nervously about. "_The antibodies you have provided should in fact reactivate the dormant DNA, causing a permanent bonding mechanism… the cellular structure would revert to normal…but there is a possible side effect." _ Angelica stood from her chair, folding her arms. Drawing her gaze slowly upwards, the woman could feel time drag on. He wanted her to ask…he wanted her to ask what could it be, but she already in fact knew. …

"_And…"_

"_And…it could actually revert the entire structure to normal. The virus that is within her would go dormant along with the imbalance.. .thus rendering the t-cells completely useless until another exposure to them is rendered…" _ the man paused, his lips quivering as of he was afraid to continue. Angelica's stare told him otherwise. Taking a deep breath, the man uttered the words that he was quite sure would be his death…she was a violent protector of her child…that had been made quite clear. "_It would make her just like any other human that has had an immunity…the virus would be dead…and thus her…abilities…making her _

_completely…human…"_

Leveling her gaze at the doctor as she stepped closer, the scientist gave him what struck as the coldest stare he had ever seen…

"_Keep your good work up, Doctor…tell no one…but do everything in your power to make that possible…_

_I want my child alive…no matter what the cost…."_

…_.._

Wesker looked at his reflection closely, his eyes wide. His body had adjusted to his humanity once more, but the memory of such things still lingered. Flexing his hand, the man watched as his muscles reacted differently. His eyes were crystal blue once more…and he wasn't sure if he actually liked that or not. In truth the crimson fury that had replaced them had ravished his anger…his rage in their depths, but now the sapphire hues seemed…colder, less emotional that the pure being he had once been. His muscle mass had stayed, but the power behind them was only a fraction what it had been… Yes he was still dangerous…but not like how he had been before… "_I need my sunglasses.." _

"_I quite like them the way they are…" _ The soft voice made him look up, her presence so quiet and quick that his subdued senses had not even registered it. A smirk tinged at his lips as Angelica moved into the room, a secondary syringe like the one the night previous in her hand. "_You woman always did seem to have a soft spot for the blue eyes, correct?" _ A coy smile met his gaze as she moved to his side, forcing up his left forearm. The emotion caught him off guard, and he did not resist much. "_Do you know why, Albert?" _ He blinked, still amazed at her actions. Was she actually initiating conversation with him? Small talk? After three years…she finally was…talking to him….like a person… "_No, care to elaborate…" _

Angelica laughed gently, the sound making him feel warmth in his skin… she never laughed anymore…not that he cared, but the sound was somehow..pleasurable. "_Because, they are like the ocean. Calm and soothing, fierce and frightening…playful and warm when wanting to be. They are a window, one that actually shows us women that the bad boy has a soul." _ His smirk grew wider as he shifted; she was still preparing the needle, flicking it softly to erase any bubbles. "_So I was classified as a bad boy back then, hmm? Very interesting….And here I thought it was because I work out shirtless…well, not even the lower half now…" _ He paused the see her reaction, and it was one he had not garnered. A sweet flush of pink went into the woman's cheeks, and immediately vanished, making him wonder of she had even blushed at allllllllllllllllllll "_Damn you!" _ Angelica had stabbed the needle in quickly, draining the contents just as fast. His skin seemed so more attune to pain now…

As the blood welled up, she placed a bandage upon his forearm, rubbing it down upon the wound sadistically. Gritting his teeth as she did so, Wesker would not give her the satisfaction of letting her hear him cry out once more. Snarling gently as she headed for the door, he spat. "_You are going to drive my mind into hell one of these days, Miss Burrows…" _ Angelica looked back over her shoulder, the mischievous glint in her eyes reminding him of an old encounter in the S.T.A.R.S office almost twenty years ago. Her lips..he could still remember how they felt when lovebitten and soft. Just like her intimate flesh… Winking before disappearing, the woman outright smiled. "_I know…"_

Looking down at his arm, Wesker sighed as he rubbed the bandage. She was right…

Furrowing his brows as something brightly colored caught his attention, the man averted his full attention to the bandage she had applied. "_What the hell…"_

Upon his arm rested a yellow sponge character, shaking his square panted hind end in the air. Wesker eyes went wide…..since when did Umbrella pass out…..

Sponge Bob SquarePants Band-Aids?

…_._

Slipping out into the corridor, Angelica hid the empty syringe in her lab coat pocket. Looking at the slumped guard next to the door, she frowned. Resorting to nearly killing an innocent man was not something she was proud of, but it had accomplished her deed. He had told her that under orders from Trent…she was not to administer any more injections to Wesker, and only the assistant would. Chuckling lightly as she saw the cowering assistant attempt to duck out of sight, Angelica lifted the vial once more. There was a trace amount of whatever liquid they had given Wesker to regain his humanity…and she was going to find out what it was…

…..

Ada watched her camera, eyes wide at what had transpired before her very view. Angelica had literally taken out two men, one of which was now hiding in great fear. Wesker had given her Burrows' file in what seemed ages ago, and she had been shocked to find out that not her employer, but the woman in fact had been the first candidate to have survived the virus strain… but of course at that time…they had also thought her to be long dead..

Picking up her mobile device, she pressed a single button. The line clicked over to a rather tired sounding Trent, his grumpiness evident in his tone. "_Yes, Miss Wong…" _ Ada shifted in her seat, now realizing she had not clearly thought this through. Her patched security feed only viewed Burrows' apartment area and office.. Not Wesker's confinement area… "_I had a question sir, if the subject is to wander off during off hours, say during the night, am I to follow in person, or request a wider expansion of my surveillance system?" _ There was a pause, then, Trent sighed. Ada was becoming far more comfortable with her job than he had anticipated… "_I can request that our team put of more camera's for you, Miss Wong, but it will have to wait until tomorrow… Despite the sun being up, it is evening time here, and I do need my sleep…good evening.." _

Wiping her brow as she hung up the phone, Ada sat in motionless silence for a millisecond. Slamming down her laptop, the woman looked about the room. If there were cameras on the people she was watching…then there were probably cameras watching her…

She was going to have to make a move and soon, if Wesker was ever going to see the light of day again…Leaning back onto the bed, she reopened the laptop with caution. Typing furiously, the woman smled when she realized she could acess every camera in the complex quite easily. They were still running off Spencer's old design… Pulling up the feed, she watched Wesker's abode with the corner of her eye as she discovered the truth. She was indeed being watched… Programming a loop into the cameras that watched her from afar, Ada smiled.

No matter how new Umbrella was….you could not beat the old school style…


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

As Jill tried to stay awake, Chris rubbed her shoulder. After finally getting into the town, Sheva had taken them to a nearby housing for visiting trappers. Informing them that they were to pose as a trapper couple, she had passed out the fake licenses and ID badges. The names had read "Landon Blake and Lisa Carver-Blake." Outfitting them with clothing and weapons, Alomar had made the two aware that they would meet in the morning to discuss business.

Now sitting in a booth at the local diner, the two of them ascertained their surroundings. It was made of dark wood, the windows dusky and yellowed from age. Various men sat about, drinking their coffee, or eating breakfast before heading out for the days' work. A tall woman was bussing tables, her longs skirt skimming the floor every once and awhile. She had dark hair, and bright eyes, and seemed to know everybody and everyone.. "_Would you like to order anything, hon? Or are ya soakin up the last bit o' heat before heading for the rim traps?" _ Jill looked up and smiled at the woman tiredly, rubbing one eye. "_Actually…can I get some coffee?" _ The other woman cheerily smiled, nodding as she whipped out a pad. "_O' course, honey. We have black coffee….and black coffee…we've run out o' suga for now. Waiting for a new shipment to fly in next week.. I can get ya some good ole eggs too if ya like. I'll do you new folk up real good… Coffee for your husband too?" _ Chris nodded gently, watching as the woman rambled on. She was so at home here… so happy. He just hoped whatever Umbrella was doing out there would never touch this tiny, comforting town.

As the waitress moved off, Sheva showed up through the door, receiving many waves of friendship as she passed. Sliding into the other side of the booth, she grinned. "_Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Blake…I see you've found the food without my help…" _ A particular trapper moved from his table, and walked near there's as he spotted Sheva. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he chuckled gently. Chris stiffened at this, placing his right hand into his coat. Fingering the cold piece of metal that resided there, he watched the young man carefully. The other man was too caught up in conversation with Sheva to notice.

"_So I see you've brought some friends with you, Sally." _ Jill furrowed her brows as she heard the name, then remembered that this must have been Sheva's surname… Alomar nodded as she splayed her hands towards them, her smile wide. "_This is Mr. and Mrs. Blake… they've recently moved here for the summer catching season, Joseph.." _ The man looked forwards, taking Jill's hand in his own and kissed across the knuckles. The man was maybe near his early thirties, light, long blonde hair tied back into a ratty braid. A scruffy beard engulfed his face, leaving bright blue eyes to be his most dominant feature. As Chris watched the man ingratiate his wife, the man squinted. There was something…familiar about those eyes. Both men's gazes locked before Joseph let go of Jill's hand, and seemed to pass an understanding of no harm as he let go.

Turning back to Sheva, he patted her shoulder once more. "_Well, I'll see you later, Sally." _ Tipping his hat to Chris and Jill, the young man smiled as he retreated. "_I suppose I will see you out on the trail, friends. Yall Have a good breakfast." _ As Joseph left the building and went out into the blistering cold, Sheva leaned over the table giggling. "_He and I have shared coffee almost everyday since I arrived last month. I think he has a crush on me…prolly got jealous my attention was elsewhere when I showed today. Joe is harmless, Chris, get your finger off the trigger." _ Redfield relaxed and pulled his hand from his coat, chuckling gently. Jill snickered as the waitress slid her plate and coffee in front. The woman looked green as the heavenly scent wafted close, and she quickly took a sip of comforting coffee. As soon as the waitress left, Jill piled her eggs in with Chris'. He raised an eyebrow but did not complain as he began to woof down the pile.

Sheva slid out a file folder from within her jacket, handing it to Jill seeing as Chris was indisposed with his food. "_This is what we are here for. The facility is not the one that you and your sister encountered here, Chris, but it was an unaffected extension that was not found. After the virus overran section A of the building, the laboratories were sealed off and sterilized. The facility was reconstructed and designed to penetrate the surface and go down several levels. This is why it has been so hard to relocate it. Section B was never on any of the files, or data we have seized, seeing as it was rebuilt in secret. All blueprints are destroyed or…"_

"_In Trent's possession I'm guessing." _ Jill finished the sentence with a look of disgust across her face, her blue eyes narrowed and piercing. Sheva nodded, continuing. "_But we have found some interesting air travel across the southern border. It is about forty clicks of the town, and the armored vehicle that you saw in the satellite images came from that direction." _ At this Chris set down his fork, eyeing his former partner. "_Are you telling me that is all we have to go on to locate this place? It's just a shot in the dark.." _ Alomar sighed, squaring her jaw as she looked at her friends. "_Yes…It'll is a recon mission after all…we have to find the preverbal needle in the haystack…" _ Sullenly, Jill spoke up with anther phrase. "_Or the piss in the snow…" _ Chris looked back and forth between the two women, shaking his head. A large grin began to spread across his face. For the last three years he had sat behind a desk and shoveled paperwork…not done any good in the war against Umbrella….now the old thrill of the hunt was beginning to entice once more…. Shoving another fork full of eggs into his mouth, Chris swallowed with the same, large smile across his mouth.

"_Well…bring it on then…."_

…_.._

Trent slid his hand over the white door, still apprehensive on whether or not to enter. The days had grown so much more complicated since their friendship had deteriorated. Watching from the view window as the woman moved within the room, he smiled gently. She had become such a good pet without even realizing it… Her work was phenomenal, and her blood samples had been freely given. And after the child had been born…she had become more and more motherly, instead of the angry young scientist she had been. Finally making his decision, Trent moved into the room. Angelica did not turn, merely keeping her attention on whatever sample she had been analyzing. There was a tinge of ice as she greeted her former mentor. "_Good morning, Trent. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company.." _ Trent stiffened as he heard the voice, his eyes narrowing as he watched her. "_Do I need a reason to visit you, Angel?" _

At this Angelica finally turned, a rabid anger flashing in her crimson orbs. "_Don't call me that, I haven't been called that in years and you have lost the right to." _ Trent took a defensive step back, holding his hands up in feigned innocence. "_Alright then, Angelica. But you were right, I have come to discuss a little business with you." _ At this Angelica leaned against the counter, releasing her hands from the blue latex gloves. One of her eyebrows was raised, her lips pressing into a thin line. Trent could almost swear there were dark circles under her eyes.. "_Then what was so important that it had to be a face to face meeting?" _ Trent side stepped, shoving a hand into his pocket. Angelica didn't budge as he moved closer, but merely glared. "_The only remaining specimen of the Project Wesker is to be moved to the Arklay Facility. And seeing as you are the only scientist with a full knowledge of his condition, you are to be transferred as well." _ At this the woman halted her stare, it turning into one of surprise and hatred. "_Why is he being transferred…" _

Trent's lips peeled back into a smile that sent chills down Angelica's spine. When he smiled like that…he reminded her of Spencer in so many ways. And she had helped create that monster..

"_He was the top security advisor in the last building, and we need someone who can have foreknowledge and idea of how to prevent what happened in the Incident. The residents of Raccoon will be busy rebuilding their legacy…and so will we. You both will be transferred Monday of next week, prepare yourself and your child for departure." _ If the woman's face could drain any paler, it happened then, and much to Trent's amusement. As he moved from the room, she watched Trent leave with her lips trembling. She fought every urge to plunge her hand into his insides…and rip out the black heart that was now beating there. Gathering all of her unapproved research, Angelica looked down at the sample reading that had come out. Somehow it was a derivative of her DNA that was making the serum that transformed Wesker back into his human state.

And if they had done that without her knowledge, they could do it to her as well. She would have to keep playing the game of chess just a little while longer.

….

He threw back his head, enjoying the sounds and melodies his fingers spawned. Life and enjoyment flowed through him as he poured his soul into the piece, only for his own ears to hear. The piano trembled beneath every note, moving out the Beethoven sonata in swelling and rumbling passion. Leaning closely to the instrument as he played, Wesker closed his eyes to envision the world that was played upon notes… The fierceness of his spirit, kindled and dwelt in with the music as it ran from terrible to gentle, running along the stream that was harmony and enlightenment. This is what he could get lost in…music and the passion of it…

The piano had been a fixture of the room, and for the first few months of his capture, the man had honestly thought it was a fake. But no, one day after slamming an irritating nurse across the room, as her neck had broken across the keys, the resounding notes of music had played. Ever since then he had played to hone his skills, and remember what it was like to learn and feel wonder in the universe. His fingers trailed nimbly down the keys, their notes soft and leisurely. Reopening his eyes, he found that the world was just as black as when he had closed them. Stopping his sonata midstream, Wesker stood, on edge. Why had the lights been cut…

A soft kiss moved to his ear, starling the man to swing. Without his speed the person easily dodged out of the way, placing their fingertips on his back. "_This is not amusing, Angelica." _ A scoffing noise came from the darkness, and suddenly his senses were overwhelmed with a sickly perfume. This was not the woman he had wanted it to be. Backing his way into the piano, Wesker forced himself into a fighter's pose, his arms stiffening. A soft laughter came from the darkness as his eyes just now began to focus. He cursed the serum that had made him so weak…

"_Angelica….that's gratitude for you, darling. I come searching for you and all you can think of is that ..thing. I am so much better…" _ As he squinted through the inky black, Wesker nearly laughed. Ada Wong had her hands on her hips, staring at him with that familiar anger. A well earned kick was aimed at his jaw, and received with only more laughter as he scooped her painfully into a pinned position.

"_Oh, Ada, I knew you couldn't stay away…._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Jill felt like the wind was a knife, and she…butter. Chattering as she watched Chris on top of the snow mobile, the woman curled up deeper into the pile of coats. Setting up fake traps at four in the morning was bad enough, but now they were actually doing the job that they had been sent here to do. The old facility site had been purged and burnt into the ground, offering no clues as to where the new site had been built. Chris had used a night vision scope to try and pick up and relative heat signatures, but so far luck had not been with them. Redfield sighed as he lowered himself back onto the vehicle, and checked his watch. Two days and nothing but near frostbitten toes had been the luck of the draw. Sundown was coming, and that meant they needed to get indoors. Revving the snowmobile's engine, Chris sped the two of them back towards the town.

After a warm meal and hot shower, Jill felt herself becoming more tired than she had felt in ages. Chris was already passed out in their bed, his fake beard and hat lying across the tiny chair that stood near the bathroom. She couldn't help but giggle when she saw it…the thing looked like a dead squirrel in the right lighting. Thinking back on it as she slid into the bed, it probably was…

The wind banged against the small housing they had rented, making it increasingly hard to sleep. Jill watched the ceiling, tossing over on her side out of frustration. Chris seemed to pay no mind, merely mumbling in his sleep that the washing machine was broken… Jill shook her head and put a pillow over her head.

The resistance of sleep began to become futile as she nodded off, the overpowering scent of fur and cotton making her nose twitch. A soft creak of the wooden walls made her stiffen, but the wind continued, lulling her back into a calm state. She didn't even feel the hand near her until it clamped down. Whoever dragged her from her bed was an expert, tucking her legs between his own, and slamming her arms to her sides. As the moonlight flashed, two blue eyes stared at Jill as she silently struggled, their clearness causing her to wish she had something sharp… A voice deeply growled against her ear, almost pleading in a manner. _"Jill, calm down…please stop…you're gonna kill my boys if you don't stop kicking." _ At the sound of the voice, Jill froze, yanking her head free. "_Leon S. Kennedy…I may kill you." _ The man chuckled lightly, setting her down on the living room couch. Holding a hand in front of him as she looked like she very well do what she threatened, the man sat across from her in a small wooden chair. "_I'm sorry, but it had to be done. I couldn't risk waking your husband up…he doesn't like me too much as it is.." _ Pulling off the fake, blonde beard, Leon scratched the back of his head. Sure enough the man that had introduced himself as "Joseph" earlier, was none other than Leon Kennedy.

The young man had been a police trainee during the Raccoon City outbreak. Involved with the CIA and FBI the man had been a key component in taking down the original company, but ever since the Rockfort incident, he had been working off and on undercover missions for the President himself. Jill couldn't help but smirk at him, folding her arms over herself. He had been lucky she found the climate too cold to sleep in her normal way.. "_Claire told me we would have a contact, I thought it was Sheva." _ Leon shook his head, waving one finger. "_I'm not..Claire doesn't even know I'm here. I'm on a sensitive mission…regarding a last missing puzzle to the Wesker case." _ Jill froze. The very name made her wish to throw up, it's word sending chills down her spine. Forcing herself out of the emotion, she cocked her head. "_Wesker's dead, Leon…what is the missing piece?" _ Leon lowered his voice, the air between his lips growing warm. "_Ada Wong, his personal aid…She dropped off the map until about three months ago. She's here in Talakichki. And we want to know why…I have some information for you that may prove helpful. You and Chris are looking for the facility, right? Well…I've found their loading area."_ Tossing several pictures in front of her, the dim light revealed that a loading dock was near the place they had been scouting earlier today. The scenario was white, and down below the surface, only to be risen when a new shipment had arrived. The spot would be easy enough…

"_Why are you helping us, Leon?" _ The young man eyed Jill carefully, replacing his beard. "_To make sure you BSAA don't fudge an operation I've spent almost a year on. Do your business, but stay out of mine…understood?" _ Jill nodded as Leon moved for the door, holding the pictures close to herself. "_Oh…and I would get a better lock…took me five seconds to pick, Valentine.." _ Jill grinned as her former student retreated outside. She was the daughter of thief, and one of her many specialties had been in such a field..maybe he was right.

Moving back towards the bedroom, Jill hid the pictures beneath her pillow….maybe she wouldn't tell Chris just yet…maybe she had some ideas of her own..

…

Wesker relaxed upon his mattress, a permanent smirk splayed across his lips. Ada had finally made her presence aware, and it would not be long before freedom would be tasted again. He just had to be patient, and patience was one of his talents…at times. Flicking his eyes over to the door as Angelica entered the room, he could barely contain himself. Revenge would be upon this woman first when he was free…in every possible way imagined. He wondered, if the P30 could be refined, would it work on a creature such as her? Easing himself to the edge of the bed, Wesker presented his arm to be engulfed by the blood pressure cuff that she silently held out to him. Pumping the small tube, she listened to the heart, pressing the cool, flat metal to his chest. He watched in silence, furrowing his brows. Her face was calm, but a growing concern seemed to have arisen behind her eyes, though she well masked it. "_Is there something wrong, Miss Burrows?" _ Angelica snapped out of her stupor, freeing his appendage almost immediately. "_Your blood pressure is running a tad high, but nothing to be concerned about." _

"_High? I am in the perfect of health.." _ The news struck a cord into the man, his face lining with a deep frown. Angelica's demeanor broke, a small smile finally creasing her flawless lips. "_Albert..we are not as young as we once were, and the human side of you has weakened over the years… It is nothing you cannot remedy….just keep yourself calm until the transfer is over, I am quite sure it is because you are nervous over that." _ Angelica turned her attention to her clip board, jotting down information. Within seconds the clip board went flying out of her hands, knocked backwards by a now angered Wesker. Pacing his hands on either side of her, his body back hers' against the wall roughly. His fury broiled behind the azure hues, making her raise a question eyebrow. Wesker hissed, his thin lips drawing back. "_Don't you ever call me weak…not again." _ Angelica's crimson orbs flashed brighter in warming, her fingers digging into his biceps. "_I was merely making a medical statement, Albert. Now I suggest you calm yourself before I am forced to give you a sedative…" _ Wesker hand flashed to her throat, pressing against the pulsing length. His rage seemed so forced when she looked at him like that. Angelica did nothing as he squeezed her neck, merely staring at him with a bored expression… She didn't need air for some time, and the pressure he was applying was nothing compared to what he had subjected her to before. None the less her chest moved upward out of habit, his fingers loosening and trailing down the curve of her neck.

Her skin flushed as he did so, though he was quite sure unwillingly. He was warmer now, where as her skin like fiery ice…tempting gooseflesh was running down, and he wondered what else was shivering.. Hoarsely he whispered his command, eyeing the dangerous woman before him carefully. "_Do not ever call me weak.." _

Pulling himself away, Wesker retreated to his bed, curling up away from the woman who had frustrated him so. The door signaled that she had left, taking his misery with her. He was not weak….he had never been weak….

They were the weak ones….

Then why whenever he looked at her, did he feel…so small…

…

"_Appppples lil girlie! Eat up!"_

Angelica rubbed the spot on her neck that Wesker had left earlier, the redness still lingering. Her daughter was being fussy despite the fact her favorite food was in front of her. Cartoons had been abandoned for dinner, and now she was beginning to see whose temper the child had inherited. "_No no no apples! You said I could see the new Mas..." _ Angelica sighed as she pushed the plate away. Running a hand through her hair, the woman nodded. "_I did, but that was before you got sick huny…I can't risk it." _ The child pouted as she in turn got into a stare down contest with the fruit in front of her. Mumbling, the little girl looked on the edge of tears. "_But I feel fine now.." _ Angelica in turn began to play with her daughter's hair, running her fingers through it and plating it down. "_I know, but we are going to be traveling in two days, and the doctor says you need your rest. When we get there, we will have all sorts of things to do…you wait and see. We'll see if Doctor Landry has a portable device for you.." _ The little girl's tears slid down her cheeks at the mention of the medicine she had been hooked to for the past few days. The last week and a half had seemed like forever…and life was so boring from a hospital bed. "_You mean..I could take it with me…and …do stuff?" _ Angelica nodded, tapping her lip. The P30 spider devices had been recovered…perhaps she could adapt one for the serum… Angelica nearly jumped in surprise as little fingers brushed against her neck. "_What happened, Mommy?" _ Blinking as she watched her daughter's concern, Angelica pulled her into a soft hug. "_I just had a tiny fight with, Daddy…" _

"_Can we see him before we go? I wanted to see him..just once…" _ Angelica shook her head. She had told her child from the beginning her father had been a great man, one that had wanted to change the world.

But now he was very sick, and no one could go near him… It hadn't exactly been a lie when she had told her, Wesker had been violent, nearly killing every single staff member that would try to treat him… Angelica had kept the little girl preoccupied, and never revealed her father's true name…or form…

"_No huny, we have to leave him behind for now…maybe one day we can visit when he is better." _ Her offspring nodded as she picked up one of the apples and began to munch. Sighing in relief Angelica now knew she could not tell the girl that Wesker would be going as well… And Wesker could never know of his daughter… They would be nameless patients to one another…no matter what the cost.

She couldn't let him turn her baby into a weapon…


	10. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry for the short chapter folks, my cold has returned and I wrote this half zonked out O_O so if there are some big blah moments! I am sorry, also I will clear up when and why Angelica took the serum as well…but that will be in the next chapter or so! Anywho!

Happy Reading,

Angie Burrows

Chapter Nine

Oddly enough Jill had been in a pleasant mood that morning, even striking so far as to eat half her breakfast. Her color was back, and she had seemed more than eager to hit the trail once more. Looking down at his wife for a brief moment as they sped along the snow and ice, Chris sighed. The thrill of the chase was becoming more of a chore, and nothing but white expanse seemed to stretch on forever. It had only been a few days, but the winter feel of the place was draining his energy. Suddenly the intent man felt a tug on his coat sleeve, bringing his dazed attention back into focus. "_Hmm?" _ Jill was pointing over to a section of plateau that they had scouted the day before, her lips parted. "_Try over there; use your in-fared sensors this time." _ Chris glanced down as he slowed the vehicle to a stop, his eyes wide. "_Jill, I don't think that…"_

"_Just do it…."_

Grimacing as she snapped, Redfield raised his binoculars again. She had become so testy these last few days, even in while she slept. He could remember being hit at least four or five times last night, none of which had been propted by a dream episode… Squinting through the eye enhancers, the man switched on the setting as instructed. There was nothing but white snow….

"_Wait, I think…hold on.." _ A flash of orange red moved beneath a thin layer of cold shield, and then flashed back out of view. Carefully he looked further, hoping that what he had seen was not a hopeful mirage. No, it was there, but faint. Looking back down at Jill, he could feel excitement mount. Jill saw the familiar sparkle in his green eyes, and sat further up. Before she could, they had started once more, throwing her body into his. Wrapping her arms about his torso, the woman squeezed tightly. "_What did you see, Chris…" _ Redfield took a deep breath, gritting his teeth against the wind. "_I saw heat signatures that could only be produced by one thing….people."_

As they reached nearer to the site that Chris had headed, Jill felt her hope rise within her chest. She had decided not to share the pictures Leon had left with her the previous night, and the reason still eluded her. Possibly it was because she was afraid that if Chris knew, he would try to go without her….or perhaps it was because she had a personal vendetta that she would not ever give up on…

The snow mobile slowed, coming to a full stop. From there the two traveled on foot, jogging through the hard packed ice. The ridge had begun to take a sharp turn upwards; a man made cup of ice that encircled the loading dock she knew would be below. It would look level with the rest the terrain, but when come up close, would truly reveal its design. Flinging themselves low and to the ground, the snow crunched lightly as the pair shimmied up to get an anonymous view. What met there eyes made both persons breath feel stale in their lungs. A wide platform camouflaged by its similar color stretched outwards, covered by people. The shell had been widened about fifty feet down, populated by trucks and moving vehicles. Supply caravans and trucks moved below almost silently, the people around them not daring to speak. Motions were used, as if transactions were being made. A console was in the very center of the platform, the familiar crimson and white symbol stretching across it. Chris hoarsely snarled, his lips drawing back. "_Umbrella…" _

A small path that lead out into the plateau was cared into the bowl, several of the caravans now exiting to allow more through. They all went into different directions, spreading out over the terrain. That would explain the random trucks that were passing through the town… Jill tugged on Chris' coat, pointing towards a stopped van. "_C'mon, we have our chance." _ Chris shook his head as he looked forwards, his jaw stiffening. His stomach was beginning to become cold. "_It's not a good idea, we need a better infiltration tactic. We could get caught too easily that way, Jill….Jill? JILL …" _As he had been speaking, his wife had been acting. As he turned to look, her body was seen disappearing into the back of the truck. Supplies of food and clothing had been her choice, and nestling into a box of lab coats, the woman disappeared from view completely. Before Chris could react, the truck roared to life, moving towards the entrance. Rushing after the truck that was bearing his spouse from him, Chris barely missed grabbing the bumper… It skimmed his fingertips, only to rush away from him at blinding speed.

Jill had been taken, and was entering the facility….

On her own.

…

Wesker felt his small pack, the round baggage having been small and efficiently organized. Tomorrow would be the day that he returned to Raccoon… After over twenty years, the city was finally being made habitable. Umbrella had fooled the world by the bold move, and now, right under their very noses, their worst enemy was going to be heading the construction. Tomorrow was going to be an eventful day… Ada was planning to retrieve him during the switch off into the city, and then from there… she really hadn't elaborated. Grinding his teeth together, the man shook his head. Not knowing very detail in his eventual and impending escape was going to drive him mad, but there had to be a logical reason behind it…

Looking up as the door slid open, Wesker almost smiled. But not a genuine one, his coyness about being sent away from her grasp had made him cocky and rather proud. His angel would no longer be watching his every move… "_Time for your evening inoculation, they don't want you regaining your strength during transport." _ Angelica's hair encompassed her face, falling like a silken sheen as she leaned over. Presenting his arm without a noise, Wesker tried to look at her face. As she inserted the needle, the woman made sure to look away from his inquisitive glance. Pulling away, she disposed of the needle and gloves, and made a move for the door. "_What, you don't have anything to banter with me today?" _ Wesker's voice seemed low, expectant….

Angelica did not even turn his direction when he spoke, merely exuding a tired sigh. This prompted him to rise, stepping closer. She still did not make a move towards him, or away for that manner. Sliding a hand upon her shoulder, he flexed to turn her. She resisted, but only for a second… As the woman spun, her eyes came into full view. Deep….blue….not a trace of ruby or amber left in their pigments. _"You too….but why?" _ Slipping out of his grasp, Angelica opened the door. "_They seem to not trust that the two of us will not coerce into a breakout during the traveling tomorrow, Albert… It will be only temporary for me…" _

Angelica moved through the door quickly, having said her shaky words and not wishing to speak anymore on it. As the door slid behind her, Wesker's arm dropped in shock.

She was going with him, but not as a scientist or guard…she was a prisoner of her own vices…..

Just like him…

…..

Everything was changing…

And she didn't like it. Earlier that day a doctor had come to fit her with a machine that her mother had said would "let you play like a normal kid!". In truth, she knew she was never normal… The machine was small, and centered over the back of her neck, and it itched… The tiny metal bit into her skin, but she was told that it could not come off until mommy found out something that could help her blood….

She had seen her blood so many times, in small, glass bottles that the doctors took away, but never had it been sick, not until a few weeks ago… She had everything that a girl could want despite her condition; toys, food, love, games….but she still was so lonely… The adults about the complex seemed afraid of her, and the ones who didn't seemed sympathetic. Why would they feel bad for her? She could do things that they could only dream of… The first day she had ever levitated her doll, mommy had been so proud, yet she could see in her eyes the same fear the other doctors had for her… Why was mommy so scared…

Curling into a ball on her bed, the small girl tried to sleep as she grasped tightly onto her stuffed bear. Tomorrow they were moving to Raccoon…. Everything was changing…and she didn't like it….

And she felt so alone…..


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Angelica paced her room, hands in her hair. So many things could happen, so many things could go wrong, and yet she had taken her only option granted. The earlier decision had been far more painful than expected… Physically and mentally. Because now….she couldn't protect her daughter.

"_The effects will only last until tomorrow evening, where as you will not be asked to use the substance again. Project Wesker on the other hand, will be administered two inoculations a day until further noted. Is that understood?" _ Trent's smile…it had once been something she cared for and trusted, but now it seemed like a deceiving action every time he looked at her. "_Why am I to have it….I have been nothing but loyal to you and this company." _ Trent's eyes rolled at the question, not noticeably for any normal person, but she caught it. He had been expecting her to question him… "_We cannot have the both of you running around the way you are. Your actions in Africa were questionable, especially after we have reports that you were the one who stabilized him… I will not have two of this company's greatest assets walking away at their leisure. Have I made myself clear?" _

Placing her head against the window, Angelica felt the memory trickle down like a tear. He had taken more precaution when she had received it. They had strapped her down and watched as she convulsed.

It had felt like when she was changing the first time, when fiery ice replaced her blood… Except now she felt so much weaker….she felt …old… She could still hear the sounds of her own screams when the searing pain had ripped through her core… But he had played a dirty game, and the one reason why she had given up herself…was asleep in the other room. The time had not given her the chance to analyze the sample yet, its container she had stolen from Wesker's nurse still hidden safely away. She was quite sure that they were all afraid of her now, and this situation wasn't helping it any. Angelica sighed as she realized her attitude had become that of the late Doctor James Marcus… Introvert, obsessed, volatile…. Suicidal…Homicidal…

But she had to push forward and make herself believe that the reason was far more pure than what Marcus had ever attempted. He had wanted to unravel secrets for own self gain…she, for her daughter who could eventually die, or become a ticking time bomb of viral energy. Turning back, she shuddered off the feeling of self dread. Her only option right now was to take care of her daughter, and afterwards….who knew? Trent had become a dangerous man, but he had only stuck to the shadows for the time he had been around. Only on occasion did he appear to offer assistance to those who knew him not. She….she had been on both sides, and knew what to expect. Especially from those with the last name of Redfield.

After the Africa incident, Angelica had been taken underground to watch over her project, and the reports of her death had been filed to Josh Stone. A year later she had leaked to another bio weapons facility that Tricell had in the Tokyo district, and a man by the name of Okani had been taken into BSAA custody and his company disbanded… Turning to her private desk and switching on the overhead lamp, Burrows slid a pair of gloves on quietly. Sleep was going to be robbed by thoughts and memories; she had better make use of the time it offered. A wisp was probed into the vial, and transferring the pinkish liquid to a glass dish, she slid the item underneath a microscope. Before leaning in, Angelica bit her lip. The thrill of discovering things had not knotted at her stomach for quite some time now, and it felt different. In all honesty, things had become routine and boorish… Even with things the way they were…

As her now azure eye squinted to see, Angelica nearly laughed. Her mother had needed reading glasses by this age, perhaps she would have had to need them as well.. Narrowing her eye, the woman bent down to the microscope. White cells flashed into view, the familiar strain that gave her power bonded like sick little piggy backs. Another nucleal cell structure moved through, causing the virus to turn from a dark red, to the same sickly pink that the fluid seemed. Retreating from the sight, Angelica made a few notes. The cells seemed to be looking odd, but were said to be revivable in twenty four hours….

Was it possible that over time….they would become …..completely dormant?

The question was ripped from her mind as the silent alarm flashed onto her computer monitor. She had set it up shortly after her daughter had been born. So many visitors with so many ideas….and of anyone came within two feet of her door without retina recognition, the alarm would sound. And what she discovered as the camera feed blinked into focus nearly make her heart sink.

…..

Chris nearly felt as if he stomach was going to fall from him. The complex had been harder than anything to sneak down, and he had to wait until nightfall to do so. Barely able to even feel the skin on his body, the man could only think about the wife that had been so…let's put it simple….

Stupid.

He couldn't understand what had gotten into her. Crouching next to a barrel of god who knows it, Redfield scanned to outer storage area. Security guards littered the place, and the only opening he knew he would get would be during the shift change. And he prayed to god that they honestly did not fraternize much. Shaking his head as he waited for midnight to approach, Chris thought back on Jill. He cold not wrap his head about the woman to save his life lately. First she was insatiable in bed, and then did not want a thing. Could eat like a horse when going out, but a day later the woman could barely touch her food. Then she was making one rash decision after another… Moody woman. He had survived her menstrual problems before, but hadn't she just had one three weeks ago? Sighing as he watched the man check his watch, Chris realized he had mentally chatted to himself about five minutes too long. Straightening himself, he took his shot in the dark..

"_Hiya pal…ready to get off work?" _ Strolling up to the guard, Chris grinned widely. The beard he was wearing made him look older, and scraggly…unrecognizable to those who possibly had been debriefed on who Christopher Redfield was. The tired guard looked up and smiled back. "_Oh so you're the new guy they transferred in from Texas eh? Sight colder here than there…you have your badge yet, bud?" _ Chris stood for a moment, her eyes wide. Since when did he sound like he was from Texas… Badge…oh.. "_Uh, no. They said you'd have one here for meh'" _The guard shook his head as he waved Chris in, clapping a firm hand on his shoulder. "_That's corporate for ya. Don't worry, I'll give you Dave's til' you get your own. He won't be needin' it anyway due to the Licker accident last week…was nothin' left of ole Dave but his boots!" _ Chris nodded, fighting off the urge to punch the man for laughing at a dead man's fate. As he quietly took the badge, Chris smiled inwardly…

Now he could find Jill.

….

This had been a horrible idea. Not only had she been stuck inside a box for almost six hours, the movers had insulted her weight when unloading. Of course they didn't know that…

The night had made the storage area cold, and Jill could feel her skin crawl with gooseflesh as she finally burst from her hiding spot. Her heart had been pounding with adrenaline, and she was quite sure that the guard would catch her… Surely enough the door to the closet was sealed shut, and the hallway was luckily empty. Checking her wristwatch, Jill felt scrambled and light headed. Shaking off the feeling, the woman moved for her hand gun, slowly drawing the weapon from its hidden hip holster. Moving down the white halls, she stealthily watched for any sign of movement or noise…. So far she was lucky and nothing seemed to be around.

Biting her lip, the woman slowly backed her way to the wall, sliding her back across. In big bold letters the word "Restricted" was painted across the wall she leaned against, catching her eye and interest. A crimson door was in the very center, the numerical symbol for ten also splayed prominently across. Moving to the ledge of the door, Jill covered herself by looking back. Chris was going to kill her for this little…rebel move, and after the first hour of box incarceration, she had thought it possibly was one of her more…less intelligent moves in life. But no matter..she would make it up to him…to herself. She was so tired of wasting time…. She had wasted three years once, and had been trying to make up for it ever since.

Her gloved hand moved across the door, pushing it with a small amount of force. It didn't budge. Azure eyes flitted downwards to see a keycard slot next to the lock. Sighing as she undid her swept up hair, Jill retrieved a bobby pin to do what she did best…

Pick the unpickable locks.

It took only a matter of minutes for the former thief to gain entrance, and she noted that her time had only dropped a couple seconds over the years. The door sealed shut behind her after stepping through, its heavy noise making even her jump. Keeping her gun trained ahead, she eyed the corridor carefully. A soft noise was made towards the end of the hall. The sound of a door opening and closing… Crying? Jill could swear she heard something like a child crying… Raising her firearm higher, the woman tensed. So many monsters by the Umbrella name had been created, and the sound of a child's voice could be more than deception. Rounding the corner violently, the trained crime enforcer raised her gun at the source of the noise.

A small child in a nightdress sniffled with a red robe, her right hand holding an IV pole. It was evident she had been sleep walking, because the door behind her led into a view of a child's bedroom. Her other arm clutched a teddy bear as she stepped back in fear, her eyes wide. "_Who….who are you?" _ The small voice clearly spoke, despite the terror that was hidden beneath the question. Jill could do nothing but stare, her eyes locked onto the deep ocean pools of the young girl's. She recognized those eyes…

"_Oh my God…." _

"_Not hardly, Miss Valentine. Now, please step away from my daughter, before you get hurt…" _ The voice came from the doorway, Jill's eyes rising to see their owner despite the fact she already knew. Angelica was defensively holding a handgun up at skull level, her finger nearly squeezing the trigger. Jill placed down her weapon slowly, holding her hands above her head. Valentine watched as Angelica kicked her protection away, her cold eyes boring a hole through her own. "_Daughter?...How…Y…You're supposed to be dead…" _ Jill narrowed her eyes, watching the woman before her. Angelica's eyes…they had faded back…had Umbrella turned her human again? The other woman scoffed gently, a vice like grip closing across Jill's forearm. The little girl backed her way into the room, watching from a distance. "_As are a lot of people in this place…Now please come with me, before you get a both caught….You have no idea how appropriate this is that You of all people came here, Jill…._

_I need your help to save my daughter's life…"_

A/N

I am quite sorry for the late chapter guys, I had to move recently and writing has been on the backburner as of late! I promise I am not quitting however, ok? It might be abit slower than normal however! Thanks

Happy Reading

Angie Burrows


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

This facility was a living nightmare. White washed walls were brighter than any of the dark steel laden buildings of his youth. Pens of Lickers already had been passed, making him cringe the entire way. His fingers twitched for his gun, but restrained by mere fact of he did not know what security cameras were active or not. Redfield craned his neck around the corner, searching for any sign of his rebellious spouse. The supply closet he had visited earlier had been empty, save for one clue of a broken box. A cold fear was beginning to grip at his insides, settling down into his core with a nausea wave. His stomach was feeling like broken butterflies, turning over and fluttering with sickly flops. Where was Jill…

…

A daughter….

The very concept was impossible, yet she could see with every curve of the child's face that her parents were none other than Angelica. Blue eyes had sparkled out from a pale face, long, white blonde hair falling like waves of gold across her shoulder. The reality had come as a shock, one that she could not cope with immediately. None the less, she was never given the opportunity to take vengeance, her body had been attacked when she had drawn near, and Angelica had her imprisoned shortly after. A needle had robbed her of consciousness until now, and her grogginess was just beginning to wear off. How long had it been? An hour? A day?

As if she had known the question, Angelica moved from the shadows. "_You've been out for two hours, Jill…How are you feeling?" _ Valentine looked up, her lip curled upward as she snarled in disgust. Her arms were firmly locked behind her, her body forced upon its knees in captivity. "_Like you would even care…what do you want with me." _ Angelica paced about Jill, her blue eyes flickering. "_It is more of what I want with your blood… But surely you cannot blame your situation completely upon me. You were the one who broke into my facility after all… But, I digress. We can help each other, Jill….if you make the right choices." _ Jill growled underneath her breath, watching with tired eyes as Angelica stepped in front. Burrows could feel the woman's seething hatred radiating off like heat from a flame. "_You sound like him you know…" _ Valentine could see the woman before her flare, but only briefly. A moment of passionate rage flashed across her viral perfected features, but passed like a cloud across the sun.

"_I am trying to help you, Jill…If you don't want these options, I can just turn you over to Trent now…"_

"_No…I'll listen to what you have to say…" _ A small amount of fear quavered in the trapped woman's voice, her lips parting as her legs began to cramp painfully. Looking up desperately, Jill finally sent the plaintive message across. Angelica leaned forwards as she sat in her seat, a small look thrown over her shoulder. The very fact that Trent was not made aware of her presence meant Angelica had captured her on her own.. And she must still be in the apartment like room she had vaguely seen flash before losing consciousness. ..

"_My child's DNA is like her father's, but at an accelerated level. Which means that her cellular structure is breaking down twice as fast…" _ Stopping Angelica mid sentence, Jill hissed gently. "_I thought that yours would make that problem disappear.." _ Angelica sighed between her teeth, shaking her head. A haunted look came into her eyes, like the memories of sleepless nights and worried days. This problem was true…

"_Unfortunately mine is dormant due to the father's genetics being the dominant. I need viral antibodies to stabilize and….eliminate…" _ Jill snapped a severe look up to Angelica, her lips tersing. "_Wait…if the Father's DNA is the dominant..how is…her…Oh…she can't…" _ Her eyes began to enlarge at each word, the answer coming to her even as she asked the question. The child's father…

Was Albert Wesker…

…

"_What do you mean they never reported in, Agent Alomar." _ McNeil's voice sounded strained as Sheva held the satellite phone to her ear. Half a world away and the man still was up looking over reports. The morning was the last straw, and Alomar has immediately contacted their supervisor when Redfield and Valentine had not met her that morning… The snowmobile had been found abandoned, no sign of the owners anywhere. Sheva had taken a small dog sled team around the area, searching for any clues as to where the couple may have gone…

"_Yes, sir. I don't know what could have happened…sir, should be bring in the recon team?" _ As The static whistled gently, the man on the other side grunting angrily at the situation. "_No, we must wait another twenty four hours. If they have not contacted us before then, we will send in Delta Team.." _ Sheva bit her lip, closing her eyes as she resigned herself to the circumstances. She would have never thought that they were going to find it so soon… "_Yes, Sir. Alomar out…"_ Retreating back into the diner behind which she had been speaking with her superior, Sheva slid back through the front door. Breathing in the scent of wood and coffee, she sat heavily in a seat closest the back corner. Despite her best efforts, she was still found out by the last person she had wanted to see when she was in such a distraught mood. Joseph sat down across from her, a large smile across his almost beard hidden lips. "_How we doin', Sally? Would you like to share mornin' coffee with me?" _ Sheva looked up, rubbing her temples. As the man continued to look at her, his smile began to fade. As if sensing her plight, his hand moved forwards to hers. "_What's wrong, pretty lady?" _ Alomar chuckled, batting his hand away. "_Nothing, Joe. Just…tired…" _

Leon watched from beneath his fake eyebrows, watching Sheva with every movement. The woman was one of the best, and it had been hard concealing himself over the last few months, especially after he had honestly grown to like her.. She was strong, confident, and fearless to have moved half way around the world in order to do her job, and all of those things he could respect… and be attracted to. As Alomar looked up at him with soft brown eyes, he knew immediately what was plaguing her. Looking about the diner, Leon feigned innocence even as he was fearful of the question he was asking. "_Where are your friends this mornin'? Too tired to join us?" _ Sheva looked away, confirming his fear. They indeed hadn't shown up… The woman mustered a slight smile, shaking her head. "_Probably…not sure why they haven't. Maybe they went to set traps early this morning.." _ Leon's jaw flexed, his blue eyes slowly blinking. "_Yeah, maybe they had some trap problems. Happens to the best of us, doesn't it, Sheva?" _ The African female nodded, slowly sinking back into her seat. Suddenly her eyes narrowed, and within a flash he could feel something cold and metal pressing against his kneecap. "_What did you call me?" _

Joe smiled, as Leon finally emerged. Taking off his hat slowly, his longish hair fell over his eyes. He wouldn't dare take off the rest of his guise, not here. Despite the fact she could blow his kneecap away with the squeeze of a trigger, the agent kept his cool. "_Sheva…I called you Sheva. Special Agent Leon Kennedy, Sheva Alomar. It's nice to finally meet you… The President sent me out here shortly before the Intel hit the BSAA. I've been tracking former Umbrella operatives ever since.." _ Slowly Sheva moved her weapon back, her eyes wide with shock. He had been here the entire time.. "_Leon Kennedy? From the Kennedy report? It's an honor to meet you…" _ Waving his hand, the man smiled appreciatively. "_Thank you, but there is no time for formalities. You said they were missing, right? I may know where they are…" _

…

He…he was outside. Running his fingers through his hair as he walked, Wesker blinked his eyes as the pinking rays of sun edged over the horizon. Today he would be leaving behind this cursed little box, today he would become free of the tangles of this prison. He would return to Raccoon, and he would make his escape… Crystal blue eyes slid to their corners as an unexpected companion moved to his side, the over powering smell of cologne made him immediately aware of who the person was. Trent folded his hands behind his back, gazing at the view of the air plane hangar below. A sleek, black jet gleamed in the dawn's rays, its pointed nose looking like that of a sting ray. Wesker looked forward, smoothing out his black suit cuffs. Trent raised an eyebrow, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "_Do I sense some nervousness, my friend?" _ Wesker's jaw tensed as he kept his gaze straightforward. "_You are mistaking nervousness for apprehension, Trent. I am merely curious about the arrangements." _ Trent stroked his chin gently, side glancing at the man next to him. _"You will be informed of them as soon as we have been secured in Raccoon…Speaking of which, we must get you and Doctor Burrows to the containment area within the hour." _ Wesker turned readily, his shoulders stiff and spine straight. He had known that Trent was going to imprison him again…but he had not thought that his rival would be within arms reach…

Raising an eyebrow as he looked back over his shoulder at Trent, Wesker's voice dipped low. "_Indeed…but I let me clarify one thing for you, Trent…" _ Trent looked up from the floor, having not expected any further conversation. His eyes turned black as he watched his experiment's eyes flash with an unusual deviousness. "_And what would that be…" _ Wesker's lips moved upwards, a devil's smirk painting its way across his lips.

"_Just remember…_

_I am not your friend…"_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

As the morning peeked in the dark sky, Chris moved into the lower levels. His eyes felt sore and tired from lack of rest, but still he pressed on. It was like a winding maze of buildings, every corner looking the same as before. Slowing to a stop from his trek, the man slid across the opposite wall. He could swear he had heard thumping… A sliding door gave way into a private laboratory, various beakers and cylinders of liquid casting a greenish hue across the white walls. Every muscle in Redfield's body felt tight, over worked… Yet still they coiled as if on a live spring. The noise was louder this time, and it was coming from the back of the lab… Rushing as silently as he could towards the ending of the large room, Chris paused as he reached a steel door. The noise resonated from behind the entrance, very audible and heavy. Creeping closer, the man placed his left hand upon the handle. He could go back, he didn't have to open the door… What if he got himself killed? How would he help her if he had let some experiment out and got injured? As if in answer, a soft voice cursed in the darkness. Whatever it was….it was not some sort of a monster.

Flicking the handle to the side, he found that the lock must be from the inside as the door swung open. Dashing through, he raised his weapon at the ready. Emerald eyes widened as a bound and gagged Jill looked up. She had been raising herself by he straightened arms, smashing her bound legs down onto the metal clasp on the floor. The outer bonds were frayed, but not enough to give way. Whoever who had tied the woman up knew better than to use a chain with a lock. Thick, knotted cord cut into Valentine's wrists, the skin red and white from the foreign object. The gagged woman sighed in relief as she mumbled garble to her husband. "_Ishf bomded terf oo maef iigh." _ Yanking his Bowie knife from its sheath on his back, Chris knelt next to his wife, severing her bonds. Pausing before he ripped the tape from her mouth, Redfield winced as the resounding ripping noise proved a red mark upon her pale skin. "_Oh thank God, I found you…What did you just say?" _ Jill rubbed her legs and wrists, her throat sounding dry and hoarse. "_I said, 'It's about time you made it.' Where the hell have you been? Taking pictures?" _ Chris frowned, his face creasing with exhaustion. "_You shouldn't have run off like that…you could have got us both killed. What has been with you lately? It's like you are new at this…" _ He knew he shouldn't have said that as the hurt swelled up in Jill's azure eyes. Chris stammered the sorrow feeling like icy fingers on his stomach. "_Look..I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said that…" _ Wiping at her eyes, the woman waved him off. "_It doesn't matter…we have to go…we have to hurry…it's dangerous.." _

"_There's no hurry, Jill…and here I thought we had come to an agreement…" _ The voice hit Redfield like the kick back shock off a car battery. Turning slowly to look behind him, his hands blindly searched for the weapon he had put away seconds before to free the appendages. What met his eyes made the man instead raise his hands above his head. Angelica Burrows was pointing a small hand gun to the both of them, her face shrouded by shadow, but still recognizable none the less. Her pale skin reflected what light was on her back as if it was on a piece of paper, the black contrast of her leather coat shielding the rest from sight. The red eyes…why wasn't he seeing the red eyes.. Jill clicked her tongue in her cheek, stepping close to Chris with he hands in like fashion. She just prayed that the woman before her would be merciful. "_Angelica, I can't…you know I can't…it's wrong, and we have a job to do, and that is to take you into custody." _ Angelica stepped forwards, her hair falling over her face. "_Jill…how long have you wanted a chance to atone for what sins that you did in Africa?" _ The question caught Redfield off guard as he glanced to his wife. Evidently it had done the same for her… A hurt look etched into her features, deep signs of exhaustion beginning to show in set lines across her face. An odd shine came into her eyes… "_That would be none of your business…"_

"_Oh but it is my business…Everyone needs a chance, and that is all I am asking for her. She is my redemption, Jill…the only thing I can atone for to make sure the world has something better than people like me and him. You can't deny her a chance…All I want is a chance.." _ Jill snapped forward, fire in her eyes. Chris lurched after, his hand about to close over her slim bicep. Who was this "she" they were talking about? What was really going on… "_We don't owe you anything, Angeli…" _ As her outburst was as suddenly thrust out of her throat, the woman began to wobble to the side. Her eyes glazed over as dizziness took over, the woman passing out nearly on the floor. Angelica reached her seconds before Chris could scoop his spouse up, her arms enclosing protectively. Chris knelt, frantically trying to figure out what had happened. Angelica pressed her doctor's hands to the unconscious woman's forehead, checking her pulse. "_How long has she been like this, Chris?" _ Redfield growled as Angelica questioned him, his hands trying to forcibly remove her from Jill. "_Get your hands off her…" _ Angelica raised her handgun, pressing it against Chris' forearm threateningly. "_We have to move of we are to get her somewhere safe…You will have to trust me…" _

Angelica pressed a touch button intercom on her wrist contraption, her voice quiet and hushed as she spoke to the person on the other side. "_I need Alpha clean up two in sick bay nine twenty. She will be in the containment beaker forty two for Raccoon City…We have her…guard here to transfer as well..debrief him upon arrival. No questions, understood?" _ The chirped response was in audible as she shut off the device, but Chris guessed as much that she had gotten confirmation. Standing as she set Jill gently down, Angelica pointed her weapon at Redfield. "_If you want safe passage…do as I say, when I say, and I can guarantee that you both will get out alive…."_

…_.._

"_Where's momma?" _ She watched as her doctor tugged at her hand. He had a suit case and several of her dolls in his other hand. The pump he had installed on the back of her neck hurt a little as she tried to run, but at least she could actually run now… Her doctor looked down, a small smile creasing at his lips. "_She will meet you on the trip, but she had some pressing matters to deal with…are you hungry? I can get you something on the plane?" _ The little girl sighed, her stomach givin her away as it growled in hunger. Nodding slowly, she bit her lip. Slowly a devious grin spread. "_Could I have some…ice cream?" _ The doctor nodded as he led the child down a long hall. He had prayed that the small thing would not be much trouble, and she hadn't …yet.. If the plan was going to work, she would have to be co-operative. "_Of course….and guess what…_

_You can have everything in it you want…"_

Including sleeping pills…

…

Wesker watched as Angelica was strapped into the same device he was. They seemed to be a matched pair, the devices that is. They were cylinder contraptions, the arms and legs being locked into a electromagnetic system that spread the limbs separately. Angelica did not speak, did not even look him in the eye as she was incarcerated into her prison. He on the other hand was watching her, every move…every breath. They both were considered dangerous even when human…and they were right in doing so. "_It seems that chances are not being taken with the both of us in securing that our escape is impossible.." _ His own voice sounded hallow, as if forced conversation actually had made him feel…nervous. She did not answer, her sapphire eyes staring out of the back of the window. They had been put in a cargo hold all by themselves. The whine of the plane engines began to make the metal walls resonate and vibrate with energy. Her could feel the take off in his bones. As they both drew closer to Raccoon, Wesker could almost feel the cloying taste of freedom in his throat… Looking at the woman before him as she shifted her gaze, Wesker felt his heart stop. She was trapped, locked away, and untrusted. She had become like him…a relic… a toy…

Then why was she smiling…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The snow piled back in a wave of white diamonds as the snowmobile plunged deeper into the frozen terrain. Sheva could feel the color rising in her cheeks as the man behind her pulled his hands closer about her waist, but she had no time for embarrassment…or rage. After he had explained what had transpired between he and Jill, Alomar had to resist every urge within her body to strangle the man. She asked Leon why he had not trusted the BSAA with the information instead of Valentine, but he had simply refused as to telling her why. Something to do about the president's orders… he couldn't or wouldn't go into any details, and it was driving her insane. None the less he had offered to take her to the same place that he had instructed Jill, and now they were within a minute or so of arrival. Leon whispered against her ear, his voice sounding so different now that the fake accent she had grown accustomed to, was gone. "_Turn about fifteen degrees to your left about twenty feet forward and stop. We will have to go on foot after that…" _ Growling in acknowledgement, Sheva nodded, banking the vehicle in the direction told. Seconds later she was turning off the engine. Leon went into a dead sprint as she moved off her helmet, his light form racing across the hard packed ice.

Throwing the head gear to the side, Sheva followed like suit, her chocolate hues becoming wide as suddenly Leon's form disappeared. Where had he gone? As she slowed, Alomar looked ahead. As far as she could see, the plain was level… A sudden jerk took her off her feet, slamming her at a diagonal direction into a snow bank that she had not seen previously. A rim that disappeared into a rift that extended into the snow like a hidden bowl… About to ask how he had even seen it, a gloved fingertip was shoved against her lips. "_Shh…something's going on…I haven't seen this much activity in months.." _

It was true, various vans and cargo trucks were moving around on a lower stage like area, men and women packing containers into waiting vehicles. It was almost like a large move… Leon inched his two fingers at Sheva, and the woman nodded as they crept towards the left side. Evidently Kennedy knew a way down, and they were going to find out exactly what happened…

And where Jill and Chris were..

…

She felt so tired…

The little girl could barely feel the ice-cream cone being taken from her grasp, but all she knew was that both her hands were now free. Laying her head back against the plane seat, she slowly blinked her eyes. Her doctor smiled down sympathetically, brushing back a few strands of her hair. Pulling a soft blanket over her, the man began to tuck her in gently. "_You ok, kiddo? You look tired, do you need a nap?" _ Scrunching her brows together confusedly, the little girl desperately tried to formulate her fuzzy thoughts. "_I…I…why am I so sleepy…where's momma?" _ Her doctor gently placed a pillow under the child's head, retrieving a small stuffed animal from one of the carry on bags. It was a rabbit… he had remembered when she had first seen the rabbits in the observation tanks, and had bounced happily when Trent had given her a stuffed one for her second birthday. She had carried it everywhere, even to her weekly checkup, and had insisted that he use the stethoscope to check the stuffed rabbit's heart as well.

Curling her arm around the little toy, the little girl's eyes began to become heavier as she slowly succumbed to sleep. "_Where's momma, Doctor Larson…" _ The man sat back, folding his arms as he watched the child before him. Even as she fell into a drug induced slumber, he softly talked to her in order to put her dreaming mind at ease. "_She'll be here soon…don't you worry…sleep tight.." _ As he gently tested her to make sure of her unconsciousness, Larson flicked open his cell phone. Waiting briefly before the line was picked up, the man gently stroked his black facial hair. "_Yes…Tell Trent that he will have his extra sample from test subject Angel Two when we land…."_

…

"_I can't believe this is happening…" _ His words were barely audible above his thoughts as the machine was placed upon his chest. The same, ruby like scarab latched into his skin like an insect ready for blood. Jill on the other hand had been put in a cryo- tank to stop whatever that was making her ill…

He cringed as the device punctured into his veins, the pain almost unbearable. But he wasn't going to give the coy scientist the satisfaction of screaming out. The thought that this was a refined version of what he had torn of Jill in Africa nearly brought tears to his eyes…So this was what it felt like… Declothed, alone, the drug clouding into your mind to make you more docile. It was as if life was a dream that he was walking through as he was lead upon the plane. The only reason that he had even agreed to doing this was for Jill…and he wondered that the reason Angelica had ordered it to be like this was for him to have deeper understanding of what his wife had gone through…what she had felt like… Despite his controlled state, Chris still felt a pang of worry through his controlled mind as he saw Jill's tank being loaded in a separate vehicle…. Angelica would die by his hands…

Looking up at the white coated scientist as he strapped him into the arm restraints that held him flush to the wall, Chris barely recognized his own voice as he mustered the will to use it. "_Where are you taking me.." _ The female's eyebrows rose as she continued her work, her short hair falling into her eyes. Brushing it back, the blacking strands fell neatly to the side. "_Calm down, sir. The trip to the Arklay facility will only take awhile. The sleeper drug will make it seem like a few minutes to you…now.." _ Pressing the crimson machine on his chest, Chris felt a new flush of medicine run into his veins. His head began to hand limply forwards as his last thoughts drained from him… Angelica had said they were going back to Raccoon…had Umbrella built another facility….

…..

Ada pulled on her sunglasses as the helicopter alighted on the helipad. Trent waved a welcome hand to her as she stepped up into the aircraft, her red coat's tails flapping in the kicking up wind. Smiling like a mating shark as she sat next to him, Trent retrieved a bottle of expensive champagne from the seat on the other side. Also producing two glasses, he offered one to Ada as he popped the bottle. The take off proved for a messy pouring, but he expertly made the glass. Ada took the offer graciously, a sadistic smile across her painted lips. "_What is the occasion, Trent?" _ Raising her glass in question, a tweezed eyebrow rose. Trent chuckled as he raised his glass to meet hers with a resounding clink. "_Everything is working out for the best, and now this will mark Umbrella's official return to Raccoon City. It is a glorious day… I do love it when everything goes to plan.." _ Ada's smile deepened as she nodded, taking a sip of her pricy drink. Crossing her legs, the coy expression remained on her mouth as they took off into the pale, blue sky.

"_As do I….._

A/N I could not remember for the life of me If I gave the doctor who was working with Angelica's child a name or not…and I'm too lazy to look through it xDD So from now on, her doctor is indeed named, Doctor Frederick Larson…

Anywho, special thankees to Artichoke, Maleficmistress, and Shadow for consistently reviewing! Reviews are a writers inspiration and I appreciate every single one I get :DDDD

Happy Reading,

Angie Burrows


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Leon moved along the side area, his hands firmly gripped upon his side arm. Sheva was covering the back, her small feet barely making any noise against the marble flooring.

The facility was larger than either one had ever expected, and over half of it was …abandoned. After Kennedy had lead her towards section b of the site, he and Sheva had moved into one of the lower levels. Various office areas and filing departments had been investigated, but no trace of Redfield or Valentine had been discovered. After moving into the upper level, the two had been confronted by a guard. Leon had been smooth, convincing the young man that they were movers sent to procure a file cabinet. Alomar had silently cursed the fact Leon had used that excuse. The reason being, the young man had offered to help. Half an hour later and a file cabinet loaded, they had parted ways with sore back and arms.

Alomar stiffened as they moved into the room that Leon had been inspecting. Various tanks of creatures lined the wall, floating in tanks of sickly, yellow fluid. Licker corpses floated buoyantly, their horrid bodies half rotted through by the real creatures that were being studied. A serpent like animal swam about the tank, bulbous eyes standing out bloodshot against the vomit colored skin. Sheva watched, her face turning red as they passed through the hallway. Leon chuckled as he saw her reaction, loosening his own stance as he stepped closer to the tank. "_Ugly little things, aren't they? You aren't going to throw up on me are you, pretty lady?" _ Sheva shot her partner a dirty look before moving up next to him, placing her fingertips onto the glass. "_What…are they?" _ Leon shook his head as he finally tore his eyes from the monstrosities, motioning for them to move on. "_They're illegal, that's what they are…" _

The hallway opened up into a lower laboratory, the darkened rooms making Leon wish that he could switch on a light. There was something so ominous about the Umbrella facilities, as if each and every building harbored secrets that were not meant to be found. The tension mounted with each step as they pressed on. Sheva kept watching their sides, her steps circular and sweeping in motion as he took on the front. Stepping off to the right, the woman moved over to the edge of the hallway, nudging open a door that was already partially aside. Her eyes widened as the secondary room opened up into their view, Leon's strong stride pushing him quickly through the door. "_What the…" _ Shackles lay across the floor, obviously their prey having been dragged from the room some time beforehand. What drew them to stiff attention was the shining magnum that was disabled upon the floor. Sheva knelt down, her fingertips brushing against the shining shards. Leon raised his eyebrow, slicking back the hair that was falling into his eyes. "_What…that's not.." _ Alomar nodded as she stood. Her eyes narrowed as an edged tone fell onto her voice. "_That was Chris' magnum…They've taken him…_

_We need to find out where…" _

…

The tank swirled around her consciousness, the liquid filling every pore of her unclothed body. Jill's mind felt loose, floating in and out of reality as she was being transported. She had been sore worn out from the last two days. Even though her nausea had abated, her body felt like tearing paper. The shock of what she had last seen still seared through her system, causing tortured dreams an memories long suppressed to resurface. Chris…Chris had a scarab on him now…she had failed in protecting the one thing she loved…

She had failed to protect Chris…

It had been the first thought she registered when Wesker had bent over her. The fall had ripped apart her joints, broken bones, and wrenched muscles. And yet Albert Wesker was still alive…and well…and now she was a toy under his thumb. She had failed to protect him… Six years ago and the memories still came alive every time she felt sleep take her, and now it was more vivid and colorful than ever before. "_Fortunate for you that the cryogenic state repaired your status… You will make a perfect test subject." _ Her eyes had felt clogged, as if they had been full of water. The scarab had latched into her skin readily, piercing painfully into the veins like an animal waiting to feed off her misery. The control had slipped as soon as its poison filled her bloodstream…

Thrashing against the tank as the past tormented her, Jill's eyes opened….

Where was Angelica…where was Chris….something felt wrong inside…

….

She looked up as he watched her, blue eyes feeling as if they were on fire. The serum was wearing off…it wasn't supposed to wear off for another six hours… Pain trickled down into her body, feeling like lacerated tendrils that latched into her core. Angelica fought trembling, her limbs tightening against their bonds inadvertently. Her sight was becoming blurry, clearer as the compound eye began to replace itself. Blackness faded in and out, and she wondered how Wesker could even survive this…over and over…why would he…Something felt as it was draining her every life force, suctioning it into oblivion.

Wesker watched as the woman before him finally screamed in pain. This wasn't supposed to happen…why was this happening to her and not him? After Angelica finally went limp, the man cynically rose and eyebrow. Was she faking this…why would she fake this… The unsure man stiffened as the blood from her eyes and mouth dripped down her skin and onto the floor, sending him into frenzy. Throwing his body against his constraint, Wesker cried out to the guards that resided outside the safety of their insulated cell. Angelica may be an enemy..but when she died, it would be on his terms and his alone. "_I acquire your assistance! We have a medical emergency… HELP HER." _ Wesker felt his stomach flutter with genuine worry as the guards rushed forwards, the plane's engine rumbling louder as the door fell open. Ada stood in the open chasm, her arms folded. The woman's golden eyes were narrowed with fury as the medics attended to the unconscious, incarcerated Angelica.

Wesker paid no heed as he kept his pale eyes upon the woman before him, Ada's strong glare blazing into the room. He had the perfect opportunity to take right now, and he was refusing it blatantly… Trent was asleep on the plane..the guards distracted, yet his attention was to the very reason he had been captured….What was he doing…or better yet…

What was Angelica doing...


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Larson loomed above his new patient, swiping a rag across her forehead. Angelica restlessly blinked upwards watching as Larson began to prepare another vial of the serum. Her eyes saw clearer than ever, and she knew just by the small amount she felt, that she had transformed once more back into her former form. But why….and how had it worn off so quickly… "_Frederick? What…happened…where…am I…" _

Looking over his shoulder, the man turned back her direction as he flicked the syringe. "_It was assimilated by your system too fast, becoming nullified by the DNA similarities…" _ Even as his words felt foggy to her brain, Angelica shook herself into comprehension. DNA similarities… how was there similarities? Jerking her arm as he pressed his inhumanly cold hand to her flesh, Angelica growled. "_Similarities? What the hell are you talking about, Frederick? What do you mean…" _ Looking down as his hand roughly clamped down upon her forearm, the woman began to panic inside. Something in her gut felt wrong…

Larson gently clicked his tongue in a chiding manner, shushing his patient as she struggled against the restraints. Motioning for assistance as the woman fought against her straps, the doctor gave her a glare. "_Do not worry about what I said. I have said too much as a matter of fact, but you need to relax and do what is best for your daughter." _ The statement caused Angelica to stop her actions, her azure eyes wide with fear. Why was he talking about her daughter as if she were some tool… Grinding her teeth together as she hissed furiously, Angelica leaned up one last time before the fellow scientists slammed her back down upon the table. "_If you touch my daughter, I will kill you…"_

…_._

Leon gently slid the door a crack open, eyeing what lay behind it with great apprehension. Sheva slid next to him fluidly, her small feet making no noise what so ever. Over the last few hours he had grown to appreciate her ways, and the manner of how she silently moved with the ease and grace of a panther. She would have made a wonderful agent… Her scent filled his head as she leaned over his shoulder to see the same view as he. Through the auxiliary doorway, the two were now spying upon the main loading dock area, watching as the crates were shifted onto a variety of caravans. Several armed guards milled about, occasionally checking their walkie talkies and wrist watches. It was as if they were timing something….

A small gasp made Kennedy flinch, Sheva's slim finger pointing to a beaker of water that was being slid into an armored vehicle. The slim body of Jill Valentine was barely visible through the murky bactine liquid, various tubes and cords attached to her major organ areas. Her body was unclothed, yet covered into the opaque liquid. The green substance swirled around her head particularly, and her body seemed to convulse within its confines. Sheva could swear the woman's eyes were open and staring at them…

Next to the tank was a man bared down to spandex shorts, his muscular chest marred and bleeding from the machine that was penetrating his skin. Leon now understood why she had gasped…. Chris had a scarab on his chest… The design that Valentine had entailed almost four years ago had looked larger, but this slim design looked as if the machine was actually part of the veins, the sparkling gemlike system catching the light.

Kennedy looked back at his partner, ticking his head to the side. "_They seem to be taking them somewhere… We have to stop them. Are you ready?" _ Sheva checked her handgun, re-snapping the unused clip back into the weapon. Nodding as she crouched low, her forefingers snapped forwards. "_Flank in left, I will cover the rear and right hand sides. We need a direct approach to catch those guards on the surprise. There are far more than us, but if we are smart, we can get to the highground before they even know it." _ Leon grinned, poiting to an on-ramp that was at an angle outside the rim of the dock. "_We stick to the shadows until we get there. The guards will stow them away and have to go through there to retreat. One of us is going to have to be the distraction…and I think I've got that covered. Just be quick, and find a good place for cover…" _ Sheva nodded, her legs coiled and ready to sprint. Leon smiled as her slowly pushed their door open as the last guard circled into the opposite direction…

They would have to make this timing perfect…

Sheva felt her heart become stone as she moved past the various crates. Airlift bins surrounded the area as she stuck to the corners, her legs pumping as she sprung from hiding place to hiding place. Her thundering heartbeat slammed against her chest as the adrenaline coursed through, the fear mounting with every second… What was the distraction that Leon was going to…oh…dear. Standing atop one of the other bins across the dock, Leon fired his pistol a few times in the air. Putting on his fake accent, the man began to taunt the guards below. "_Wheeeeoooo you smart pants Umbrella folk couldn't even keep a fur trapping boy outa here! " _ Tip toeing with perfect balance, Kennedy dodged the retaliation shots. Alomar almost stood shocked, her lips falling apart as she resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

Leon Kennedy….was insane…

…

Larson could not look the man in the eye. For one, with every breath he took, he reminded him of the dangerous creature that now lay sedated in the sickbay of the large plane. The cold, ice blue eyes followed him as he moved about the cabin, the quieted fury completely readable though not voiced. "_I trust you have taken care of her, Frederick." _ The other man nodded as Wesker finally asked the question he had been asking himself the entire time. It was going to be almost a full day before they reached Raccoon, and there was no possible way that his curiosity was going to go unanswered until they landed. Raising an eyebrow as the man prepared an extra dose of the serum, Wesker did not move as the needle was brought to his flesh. "_Why am I receiving another vaccination six hours ahead of schedule?" _Larson disposed of the needle, slowly withdrawing his hands from the dark blue latex that encased them.

"_Let's just say there was a complication and that the serum may not be as potent as we once thought…" _ Wesker chuckled darkly as Larson turned to leave, prompting the man to turn back. He nearly started at what meant his eyes. Looking up at him like the Devil himself, Wesker's cerulean orbs were slit in honest amusement. But it was dark…. Evil almost. "_Doctor…Doctor…Doctor… When will you ever learn that people like she and me are never as once thought…._

_Especially Angelica…."_

Frederick Larson felt the pit of his stomach felt sour as he looked at the man before him. Straightening out his lab coat, Larson narrowed his eyes. "_I have contained the situation… And I trust that it will stay as such…We will discuss matters further after we have landed.." _ Turning his back, Larson once again heard the dark laughter from the man behind him. Choosing to ignore the dark words, the doctor would soon find out how true they were.

"_Do not be so naïve, Doctor. And never trust when people like us are involved….._

_Never trust at all…" _


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

His mind registered the sounds, but he could do nothing. A flurry of motion passed by Chris as the guards ran to a main focus point of the noise… That noise…is was …gunfire. Green eyes looked up, filled with emptiness and sedatives. The contraption on his sternum was pumping vile concoctions within his veins, causing everything to feel clouded and delayed… There was someone in front of him… Something was hurting him…

Sheva felt like screaming as she undid the shackles. Well, undid as best she could with a bullet. But even as she freed her old partner, the half unclothed man just stood there as if he was in a trance.. His blank eyes could not even recognize that it was her… Placing her hands next to his face, she looked into Redfield's eyes, whispering desperately. "_Chris, we have to get you out of here…please..snap out of it..Chris!" _ The man looked up slowly, but could not formulate his own thought. It struck her as a puppy…who was lost and scared, but could not convey his intelligence due to a boundary.. Her almond eyes narrowed into thin slits as she looked at the wide encasement that was attached to his chest… Could she….

Rearing back her handgun, she aimed the butt of the weapon to slam roughly against the crystal shell. "_I'm sorry…" _ Slamming with all her force, she reared back once more. The case was cracking, if she could break the tank…perhaps she could get the medicine out of his system… Swinging back with desperation, his body was knocked from its feet, Redfield's body slamming backwards onto the steel grated floor. Oddly enough, it was next to the body of the guard she had been forced to kill… Before the man could regain his feet, Sheva loomed above him, raising her steel booted foot. Wincing herself as she brought it down upon his chest, Alomar felt tears stain her cheeks. "_I'm so…so sorry…" _ The final blow caused the scarab to shatter, the liquid contents spraying amongst the shards of the case. Chris' breath seemed to be ripped from him as he gasped upon the floor, the constant flow of the sedative now being pushed from his system at a rapid rate… Crawling forwards, he looked up at Alomar, reaching a hand upwards. Sheva raised her handgun, backing up. What was he doing…

Coughing lightly, Chris Redfield groaned. "_Jesus…I think yo…you cracked…my ribs…ahh God…Where..where is Jill?" _ Sheva leaned down, her hand clasping at her former partner's, heaving his dead weight body up from the floor. Chris coughed, and then moaned from the pain it caused him. Mentally, he reminded himself to never piss off Sheva when wearing her combat boots….._"She is on the other side of the complex. Leon is securing her…I..believe…" _ Emerald orbs flashed as the shock spread across his face, Redfield's reaction possibly would have been more violent had he not just been stomped….

"_Leon? What the hell does Leon have to…how did he…" _ Waving her hand as she un-holstered her secondary handgun, handing it over to the unarmed Chris, Sheva crouched low. "_Long story, but we need to save your wife…. How the hell did you both get captured…?" _ Chris' jaw tightened as he clicked back the hammer of his weapon. A fire flared in his dark eyes, making Sheva swallow hard. "_We have a bigger problem than we thought before…_

_Someone we thought died back in Africa…._

_Didn't…"_

…

Good god these men were persistent. Leon checked his weapon as he crouched behind a storage bin, sweat beading at his brow. His breathing was heavy, chest heaving as he could hear the foot falls of the guards draw closer. Whispering to himself, the man slowly closed his blue eyes. "_Three on the left, two coming in from the top side, one trying to flank in on the back…. I have ten shots left…twenty paces to the vehicle…bullet proof…vehicle…Fifteen if I go double…annnnnndd…now…" _ Rolling outwards, Leon crouched low. The three on the left were taken by surprise, the weighted body armor getting in the way of snap shots. Leon sent a shot through each skull, sending blood smatter to the white polished flooring. Quickly aiming upwards as the two patrolling the top of the opposite bins, one sunk into the man's ankle, sending him sprawling down twenty feet to the floor, snapping his neck. The next shot shattered the helmet the partner was wearing, a scream the only thing left as the man disappeared behind the opposite side…

Pushing himself up into a sprint, Leon could almost feel the last man stalking him from the back. Sure enough, shots rang out, barely missing him as they whizzed past, pinging into the other cars. Rolling desperately to the side of the caravan, the bullets sank directly where he had just leaped from. Leon slowly pressed down the side of the armored truck, holding his weapon high near his shoulder. If he wasn't careful, he would end up being sandwiched between the driver and the guard that was still tailing him. Moving to the lip of his cover, Kennedy sidled a look to ascertain where his next opponent would come from. It came a moment too soon. A stiff backhand came from his intended direction, sending Leon's gun skidding away from him. As the dumbstruck man lifted his hand to wipe away the blood that now came from his split lip, Kennedy felt all of his arrogance fade.

Before him stood a hulking mass of a man, no weapon drawn. It hung languidly at his side; the only weapons being shown were the man's balled up fists. His muscles looked barely contained by his shirt, the black cotton straining to cover their charge. The nameless soldier looked to be Russian of sorts, the thick mustache that was impeccably groomed was flecked with graying hairs. Despite this, the man looked as if he was in prime, and ready for some hand to hand combat. Leon splayed his hands as he went to stand, feigning innocence of a proper fight. The man chuckled deeply as he moved back to give Leon enough room to heave himself up. As he did so, Leon came up with a stiff punch that sank itself directly into the man's core. Groaning as he did so, Kennedy knew that it was a grave mistake… It felt like he was punching concrete…

Shattered glass followed by Leon bursting through it was what he felt next as his body was thrown through a windshield. Moaning as the man came at it for more, Leon felt his body being lifted from one of the nearby caravan hoods. Twisting himself in the man's grasp, Kennedy sunk a blinding kick into his attacker's forehead. It sent the man back, forcing him to drop his prey. Crawling towards his gun, Leon whirled onto his back as the bison like man came rushing for him. As the weapon came into view for the Umbrella heavy weight, his face contorted into anger. "_No fair.." _ Leon grinned as he pulled the trigger. As the body fell, he stood up as quickly as his battered body would allow… "_Yeah, well not many things are…"_

The sound of a rumbling engine caused Leon's attention to snap up. The vehicle that was carrying Jill was now purring to life the back of the truck shaking because of the back door not being secured. Bounding across the hanger bay and closing the distance between the truck and himself, Leon desperately prayed inside that he would make it…in time…

But he was seconds too late….

His hands closed on nothing as he went to leap to the ledge of the speeding caravan, and his sides hurt from the impact that the floor gave. As he rolled over, Sheva's form came into view, her shoulders bearing Chris halfway upon them. Her face was contorted in fear as he shook his head, his own despair leaking into his voice. "_I'm sorry…they took her. Chris, do you have any idea where they might be taking her?" _ Chris' eyes looked half dead as the realization that his wife was gone began to set in. His jaw clenched as his voice became again to stony gravel. "_I know exactly where they were taking her, Kennedy…" _ Sheva's heart rose at the information, her voice betraying her hope. "_Where, Chris…" _ Redfield's eyes robbed her of any hope she had felt however with one look, her core now feeling hallow and cold. His voice sounded cadaverous, echoing within the empty loading bay.

"_They are taking her back to Raccoon…" _

…

"_Are you positive she is sedated? Both her and Angelica?" _ Trent growled under his breath, his eyes still bleary from the fact that he had been awakened. The plane trip was not even three hours into its destination and there had already been complications. Looking over the unconscious form of Angelica, he adjusted his glasses to watch her intently. Larson hung back, fiddling with a chart. The plane was enormous, and luckily he had insisted on it being such…he was not about to have his prized possession not have any medical observation. He had contemplated a ship of sorts, but after hearing what Excella Gionne had gone through on her vessel when the Uroborus strain had infected her, he had changed his mind…

"_Yes, Sir. And I have collected more DNA samples to refine the serum properly this time. Her genome is not wanting to bond readily with her mother's strain. The father's is bonding quite well, possibly due to the different DNA sequences… Where as the mother's is becoming dormant… We have to find a way to stabilize the child before we do any more tests…" _ Trent looked over his shoulder at his employee, a dark look crossing his features. "_I decide when and when not to do anymore tests, is that clear? If we stabilize the child, it loses its ability to be useful to us al together.." _ Larson's eyebrow rose, his dark eyes narrowing at Trent. The man had become more and more demanding over the last few months…almost obsessive over Angelica's daughter… "_I am aware of that, Sir. But, Sir, if we do not find some means of stopping the cellular degeneration, her DNA will break down completely and she will become useless to us anyway…"_ Trent waved his hand back, stiffening as he turned to move from the cabin. Brushing the sleeves of his jacket, the CEO gave his employee a sidelong glance. Pure sadism seemed to glow from his eyes…"_And that is why I keep you around, Frederick… _

_To solve all these little…._

_Problems… If we have one larger than we can deal with, then we just…stop the problem…_

_Understand?"_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Despite the fact they were in an armored convoy, the air felt heavy, thick laden with the smell of sawdust and sweat. The debriefing had been short and quick with their supervisor, and now they had one primary mission. Get agent Jill Valentine back. Chris had almost been ordered to stay behind, but one look at him told everyone in authority that he was going, with, or without permission. Sheva eyed the man that sat across from her carefully, hardly daring to breathe as she questioned him. "_If Angelica Burrows is still alive, what use is Jill to her?" _ Redfield shook his head, staring off into space. Alomar had begun to think he hadn't heard her when he finally spoke… "_I don't know, but if she is alive, I'm wondering what else Umbrella may have hidden in the shadows. All I know is, I have to get Jill back… We can deal with Angelica later.. _

_But there was one thing about her that was strange." _ Sheva inclined her head to the side as she loaded her handgun, her eyes narrowing. _ "What…what was it, Chris?" _ Redfield sighed, rubbing his temple. The last two days had been nothing but hell on wheels, and no sleep came for the worrying, or if it did, it came in the form of nightmares. "_You remember the compound eyes that they have? We made jokes how it was like they stole kitty cat eyes and used them for weeks after. I saw her eyes…they..they were blue like when I knew her in the S.T.A.R.S… I…I think they've made her human again…" _ Sheva paused, snapping her clip into the chamber. What Chris was saying could be valuable…but.. "_Are you sure?" _ Redfield shook his head as he peered through the bullet proof window. The green Raccoon City limits sign ran by the side of the vehicle, making them aware that they were now within the battle zone. Looking back to his friend, Chris' age lines seemed to deepen. It had been over ten years since he had stepped foot here… "_With Umbrella involved….you can never be sure of anything…"_

…

The freedom was not what he had imagined, but worth what he had put himself through to get there, and of midnight tonight, he would have all the freedom he wished. Slicking back his blonde locks, Wesker tsked gently as he inspected them. Too long…they were beginning to touch his ears..and…was…that.. grey…

Slamming his fist against the sink, Wesker growled gently. Humanity was so frail and weak…succumbing to age and restlessness that could be avoided by just a few DNA sequences..

"_I see you have made yourself comfortable, despite the fact I have a feeling you won't be staying in one place long…" _ Slinging the towel he was using over his shoulder, Wesker cocked his gaze back. Angelica was leaning against the doorway, her eyes looking hollow and tired. The blue orbs she had revealed two days earlier had been changed once more, and her skin was inhumanly pale once more. The emotion she denied herself still hung about her eyes, betraying her thoughts. The serum was taking a larger effect on her than it was him, but he could not figure out why… "_Oh? And what has drawn you to this conclusion, Angelica?" _ Rubbing the back of his towel across his hair, the man crossed into the bedroom and to the clothing he had placed upon the bed. Angelica's eyes followed him as he did so, her face flawlessly keeping composure. "_Your nature. You get an inch, but takes miles… Despite the fact you hate me, I am the only person who truly knows you." _ Wesker's back stiffened at this comment, his hand pausing mid clench as he had picked up the shirt. His pajamas were sticking to his wet body, and despite the fact he wished to change, the comment had caught him off guard. Inclining his chin to the side, the man gruffly rebutted. "_I don't hate you, Miss Burrows.." _

Her reaction was not received, merely a hand slipping over his shoulder. Slowly he moved away from her, standing before the desk near the foot of the bed. None the less she followed him, spinning the chair in front for him to sit. His abdomen tensed as she forced him into the chair, her hand moving into her pocket. What was she doing? Was she going to kill him… Give another dose of the serum? No, it was not due for another eight hours… It must be the former… Pushing up as forcefully as he could, Wesker's eyes narrowed. His chest was met by the flat of her palm. Her strength..despite the fact she looked as if she had gone without sleep for those two days, it seemingly had tripled since they had last clashed… His breath was knocked out of him as she forced him down. Slowly she withdrew her hand and revealed a….

Pair of scissors…

Moving behind him, Angelica forced his head down, combing her fingers through the back of his hair to straighten it better. Eying the comb he had on the dresser, she snatched up the item and moved it through his golden strands. "_Your normal barber was left back at the Artic facility. Until we procure one that you will not kill, it looks like I'll be taking care of your…cosmetic needs. Unless you wish to grow it out into a ponytail…" _ Wesker's eyes slid upwards, the look exuding from them letting her know on any uncertain terms that he would never have long hair if he had a choice in the matter. A small smile slipped upon her lips as she set to work, the small snipping noises filling the silence between the two. Slowly she stopped to comb the loose hair, but her wrist was caught by his hand. Leaning her over his shoulder, Wesker looked up. She was still beautiful, compassionate after all these years of torture that both he and Umbrella had inflicted in her life. And yet…she was here…cutting his hair …almost like a dutiful wife… Slowly he brought her closer; his head inclining back to meet with hers in a most particular place… Her lips were soft like rose petals as they surrendered to him, the smell of her, his freshly washed self, and cologne beginning to cloud. She was an enemy and a lover all the same…

The blaring sound of an intercom ring sliced through the moment, breaking it in twain. A soft snarl came from her throat, making Wesker pause. Was the anger she showed because of him, or the interruption…

Pulling herself free of the situation and him, Angelica nearly lept towards the wall. Pushing the button, she whispered into the device. "_Doctor Burrows…" _ Frederick's voice sounded scared when he spoke through the speaker. And if anyone knew that man….he never showed fear except when it came to one thing. "_Doctor, we need to discuss the serum enhancement for the flow distributor. Your dau…"_

"_Frederick, do not discuss matters further. I will be there within the half hour. Please do not divulge any details to anyone but myself.." _ A soft noise was made, sounding almost similar to a sigh. The fuzzy static crackled slowly before the man answered back. "_Please make it sooner than that…it's a code ten matter that is needing immediate attention." _ Angelica's brow furrowed as she swallowed. He had been trying to regulate her daughter as soon as they had arrived, but the options had been running out… Something had been found, or another problem had surface… "_I'll be there soon…Doctor Burrows out." _ Casting a glance back to Wesker, the woman felt her stomach clench…

Throwing the scissors over to him, Angelica watched as he caught them deftly with one hand. "_I am needed elsewhere. Have..Ada finnish the job." _ As the words left her mouth, Angelica saw the shock and horror move into the man's face. She had to admit… it was satisfying. "_Angelica… how do you…know.." _ The woman moved to the door, lingering only for a second in the doorway. Her eyes sparkled like deadly gems, their garnet pigments catching with amusement. "_I know everything about you…._

_Remember?" _

…

Leon moved into the room, his hands clenching the handgun like a lifeline. He had gone ahead, not having to go through the BSAA protocol or mission updates. He had tailed his target for long enough, and now with Sheva and Chris infiltrating tonight, he was going to have to take out one of the key hindrances in the whole mission. She had nearly disappeared out of his sights, but she had gotten far too comfortable. Ada had gone out to the outskirts of town, to a bar that had been haphazardly rebuilt for the construction crews t enjoy after a hard days work. The joint had quickly gone down hill, turning more into a strip club than a regular bar. It was within those crowds he had nearly lost her…nearly.

The VIP back room had been more than what had seemed, as always with places like these. A money printing area had been found. Umbrella was even cheating their workers… paying them with illegal funds… A shadow… a noise from the corner room… Slowly Leon moved towards the darkest area in the room, his clear eyes narrowed with purpose. Despite this… he still got hit… The backhand came out of nowhere, nearly sending him sprawling to the floor. Well, he would have gone to the floor had he not been grabbed by the collar and slammed face forwards into the opposite wall. Roughly he was dragged across it, the burning pain in his cheek letting the man know that he had lost a layer of skin or two. Recovering quickly enough to catch the kick to the side of the head, Leon forced the blow away with his wrist. The gunshots rang out, only to have the shining piece of metal skidding to the other side of the room. A flurry of punches were barely deflected, the only thing he could see was crimson and fiery eyes, the plump lips he had enjoyed once before now grinning sadistically as the woman began to show him how much she had trained. It had been years since they had seen each other… but time had done nothing but enhance the natural beauty the Asian possessed. His boots barely stopped him from being thrown back, his arms crisscrossed to prevent further attacks.

Ada flipped backwards, her slim form now fully in the dim light that illuminated the backroom. The workers had fled the room, many hiding underneath their desks. Standing proud in the center was the raven beauty, her eyes flashing with angry frustration. "_Whenever I have something good going, you always show up Kennedy…" _ Leon chuckled as he rubbed his cheek, withdrawing his secondary weapon. She backed up, her hands slowly rising above her head. He carried two now…he had grown smarter… The old, boyish smirk came across Leon's lips, making the woman before him wish she could break it right off of him…

A blue eye winked as he took on, cocky step forward. "_What? _

_It's no fun when daddy comes home?"_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"_What do you mean that it's unstable, Larson…" _ Angelica's voice wavered only slightly as she stared as her child's doctor with eyebrows raised. He looked half afraid as she advanced towards him, his hand going instinctively about his neck to protect his still tender throat area. "_She is growing immunity to your antibodies just as I said…where are the new samples you promised me? I also demand to know which subject has the solution where as you do not… Angelica… " _ At this the woman's eyes narrowed into thin slivers of what looked like crimson glass. Her eyes flashed as she glared at Frederick, her skin flushing a bright pink. "_Demand? You demand…." _ Larson backed up, almost clashing with a tray of medical supplies. Angelica had been such a docile lady….but after the birth of the child, she was more a like unto a protective tigress.. Stammering as he struggled to regain his composure, the physician's tone dropped lower than before. "_Perhaps I should h..have worded my statement better. But if I was to examine the patient who is providing these antibodies, we would have more information to deal with…" _ Shaking her head, finally Angelica dropped her defensive demeanor, a sigh escaping her lips. As the man before her looked closer, he could see the darkness that had gathered beneath her eyes. Something was affecting her…

"_It is out of the question in the time being, Frederick. But I have what you need to get started…" _ A silver vial was extended forwards in the center of her palm as she raised her hand upwards. Larson looked at it briefly before snatching the article away. Examining it with his eyes before turning back to his worktable, he felt a surge of excitement. Angelica was hiding something…but she was desperate enough to share some of her information. Trent was right, the child was her one weak link in her chain mail. Sliding the sample under the microscope, Larson paused before leaning down to take a closer look. "_You are aware that if we go through with this in the way we have discussed, that she will become just like any other human with a vaccination in her bloodstream. The virus will go permanently dormant unless reactivated by a live strain.. She will be…human essentially." _ Angelica had moved to the far side of the room, her head now cocked back over her shoulder. A wispy strand of golden shadow fell across her shoulder, marking her face as half covered from him. Being so, he could not see the reaction, if there was any… Her voice was soft before it left with her, almost making the man regret his next actions. "_Do what you can for her… If it means a normal life, then let it be done. After all…a normal, long life is what any mother wants for her child…" _

As she disappeared from the room, Larson turned forwards. He did not lean back down to the sample, but stared blankly ahead. Angelica Burrows had been a legend amongst the scientists of White Umbrella, and when she and Trent had resurfaced to take control of the hidden pieces of the company, many had viewed the action as a grave mistake. She was not human, she was cold, distant…efficient. Despite the fact Trent had informed him otherwise of her warm past, Larson had seen nothing but an inhuman block of ice over the few months before the birth.. Flicking open his cell phone, the man touched the speed key. Sucking in a deep breath between his teeth, the doctor did something that would change the course of events "_Trent, the Angel has shattered her halo. Operation Fallen Angel should go in effect within twenty four hours…" _ After the confirmation murmur, Doctor Frederick Larson shut off his device. Picking up the samples she had given him, he tossed them into the medical waste basket. After all these years of her being inhuman…. The real monster had turned out to be a human…

After all…

…

Chris felt the night drag on far too slowly. He knew exactly where his wife was, yet the constraints of corporate rules had him and his partner waiting for the command. Every second not taken bursting into the facility felt like an eternity, and the woods made him feel the most nervous of all. After all, he had been in them when they had echoed with the howls of demon canines… He had been there when the Cerberus' teeth had torn apart a dear friend… Half expecting to hear the familiar cries of the damned animals, Redfield found it hard not to be jumpy. The woods had been cultivating over the last decade since the bombing, their roots strong and vital as many people of the city had transplanted them over the years. There had always been a hope or feeling that Raccoon would one day rise again, but not like this… How could people let the very company that destroyed them, rebuild their new homes and shops? It was like the Raccoon City Outbreak had never happened…

Looking over to Sheva, Chris chewed the inside of his cheek. The woman seemed calm, perfectly at ease as she scanned the area. Her infa-red binoculars picked up on anything and everything, but so far she hadn't said a word. The two of them were poised outside the rebuilding of the Spencer mansion. The very thought enraged the former S.T.A.R.S member as more memories assaulted him. Cold hallways… a Tyrant lurking in the shadows. "_Chris… If we have not heard back from HQ within the hour, we may have to radio in for secondary orders.." _ Redfield's eyes flitted to the side, an ambivalent attitude exuding from their smoky orbs. Sheva returned to her scanning, a sigh heaving out a few seconds afterward. Chris felt the tension rise, his own attitude having caused the anxiety. In response, he moved up closer, gently prodding her shoulder with his elbow. "_So..you and LEON came to help us huh… He's a hard one to handle." _ Looking back slowly, Sheva's eyes were wide. Was the comment one of innocent nature.. or

Waving his hands, Chris began to clarify as he saw his partner's reaction. "_I mean the guy's a pain. The only reason I put up with him is because Claire fancies him…uh…did I say fancy? I mean she likes…sorta…To be honest I don't know what she thinks of him anymore…But you get along well, and make a good pair..I mean team? I'm just going to shut up now…" _ Looking forward blankly, Chris felt the color rise in his cheeks. IT had been quite some time since he had been tongue tied, and usually it had always pertained to Jill. But this was different… Sheva was like his second sister… that …lived halfway around the world and could probably kick his ass… Which she was staring at him like she was about to now…

The hiss of the radio made Redfield sigh in relief, the soft voice of the HQ operator frazzling through. "_Team Alpha, you have the green to infiltrate the facility. Retrieve operative Valentine and move out. Do not male yourself known if possible. Copy that." _ Sheva whispered into the receiver, her accented voice sounding wispy and hoarse. "_Copy that, HQ. Alpha team heading out…" _ Giving her partner a sidelong glance, Alomar decided against questioning him further about his Kennedy ramble… Snapping a full clip into her handgun, Sheva winked. A familiar phrase she had used a very long time ago came to mind, and she went on it as a moral booster. Cocking her head to the side, the woman gave her brightest smile. _"Lock and load, partner?" _ A grin was finally coaxed from Chris as he loaded his weapon like fashion. Nodding as he readied himself, the man half heartedly chuckled. "_Lock and load…"_

…_._

"_Ah yes, thank you for the update, Doctor Larson." _ As Trent hung up the receiver, he turned back towards Wesker with an apologetic smile. It reminded him of Spencer…the way he would pretend that everything was ingratiatingly appropriate. Wesker stroked his chin gently as he watched the man, his blue eyes hardly blinking. _"I am sorry about that. But there seems to be a change of plans." _ Wesker's head tilted slightly as Trent arose from his overly plush seat. His interest was caught, and that was not something easily garnered. "_Oh? So you have called me here to discuss my duties, but with one phone call they can change like the wind? That doesn't seem to be very reliable, Charles." _ Trent chuckled as he eyed Wesker. The man still had his wit, and he had expected that. But he was the CEO of Umbrella, and if it was one thing he knew about it, there was always a card left to be un-played until the very end. Folding his hands stiffly behind his back, Trent slowly paced the length about his desk. "_Indeed, but change promotes growth, my friend. Let me ask you a question… Do you remember what it was that Doctor Burrows was originally hired on for?" _

Wesker stiffened at this, his jaw becoming hardened. "_Quite sure that it was for genetic manipulation and prehistoric botany revival for the Progenitor strain. The flower refused anything but its normal habitat…Why are you asking me this information? It was cataloged and filed years ago." _ At the last words, Trent pointed a finger at Wesker purposefully. "_Precisely, YEARS ago. She has outgrown her usefulness to us beyond that of a test subject for the DNA that yourself and William Birkin perfected nearly thirty years ago. Angelica is an outdated relic…" _ Wesker snapped back, his voice dropping dangerously low. "_As you could say the same of me, Trent.." _ Shaking his head, the other man leaned in a seated position against the front of the desk. "_Not quite so… She has been undercover for quite some time tracking you down over the years, where as you have kept you mind sharp and up to date. Things are different now, and her recent mistake with a patient has proven such." _ Wesker paused, his lips drawing back slowly. "_Mistake?" _ Trent feigned shock, his eyes wide and surprised looking. "_Why yes, she allowed your first dose to slip by unchecked…her personal problems have lead to laxness…and I intend to change that…with you…If you are willing to take her most primary patient immediately, we could have her transferred to a small, contained area of the facility to be put under observation by yourself as well…" _

Standing up slowly, Wesker drew himself up to full height. The man before him was head and shoulders shorter, and the intimidation tactic had worked so many times before. What Trent was offering him was a once in a lifetime ordeal, not to mention a twisted way to exact his revenge upon the woman that had kept him in a cage for over three years… Trent stared up at him with hopeful eyes, intensity radiating off of them in the silence. Slowly his eyebrows rose. "_Do we have a deal, Albert? Other wise I cannot guarantee that another chance like this will open up any time soon.." _ Wesker closely watched that man before him, taking in every detail of his facial features. Time had been written clearly, but something childishly mischievous seemed to lurk behind his hues, as if there was a secret he was still keeping…. Slowly Wesker brought his hand to Trent's, shaking it firmly. Snapping upwards grinning, Trent moved behind his desk once more. Picking up a thick file folder upon his desk, the man tossed it towards Wesker.

Catching it in a fluid motion, Wesker opened up the sizeable folder. Within it held documents, and a small picture of a child that could not be more than three or four years old… Her hair was long and wavy in stunning gold lengths, her sapphire eyes bold and almond. A grin was upon her face; as if she had been promised candy after the picture was taken… She looked…familiar… The picture mesmerized him. Wesker felt his throat stick as he finally vocalized the words he was trying to ask. "_Is this the patient I will be confiscating from her? Who is she…" _ At this Trent's lips finally split into a devilish grin. After the words Wesker only felt cold, sinking dread, as if his entire consciousness had been thwarted by a few, simple words….

"_That is Project Cherub, your daughter…." _


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Her bed felt so cold without the knowing fact of her daughter in the other room. Larson had insisted keeping her in the new playroom they had constructed for her below the mansion. IT was located in the very center of the complex, and had more reinforcements than some prisons. IT had made Angelica nervous, but Frederick had explained that during this stage of the process, he needed round the clock observation, and he could not get that in the make shift apartment area they had appointed her. Curled up in a ball amongst her coverlets, Angelica snuggled into their hiding shroud. Something felt so wrong, and yet she could not place what it was… It was as if her system had been running on low for days, and was slowly going down hill. The woman wasn't sure if it was emotions getting the better of her…or something far worse… Slowly sitting up, Angelica passed a hand over her cool forehead. Maybe a glass of water would help her sleep…

Dragging herself from the plush relaxation, the tips of her toes glided into soft, furry black slippers. Shuffling towards the mini-kitchen, the woman moved her hand towards the stray glass that was sitting empty on the counter. No matter how many times she convinced herself water would help, it didn't …or coffee…or milk. She had tried already three times that night. Pausing as she reached the sink, Angelica's eyes leveled forwards. They narrowed; her hand flashing to the counter top with the glass. It burst into shards, leaving a jagged, knife-like piece within her grasp. Moving in a whirling motion, she pointed at the one shadow that had moved in the room. "_And here I thought they were keeping a tight leash on you.." _ A deep chuckle floated from within the darkness as the muzzle of a firearm began to emerge from the inky shadows. Wesker's eyes flashed angrily, the old madness still flickering within them. His dose was wearing off…she could see the scarlet ring invading his tourmaline iris' already.

"_So intelligent, yet you never seem to get the bigger picture…Angelica. This is a personal call, dearheart, and one I will thoroughly enjoy making…. You have been keeping secrets from me, my dear… And tonight you pay for them." _ His lips drew back over his teeth, a hiss of rage and pain mingling into a noise that made Angelica quiver inside. His eyes were on her, and his body followed in an instant, his hand gripping into her hair. Caught of guard, the woman dropped her glass weapon, her neck searing from pain as he jerked it backwards. Wesker's snarl made her eyes water wide as his words caused the nightmare that had kept her awake for three years to come to life. _"When were you planning to tell me of my offspring you filthy whore…" _

Something snapped…

And it was his wrist.

Pushing herself into him, Angelica grabbed hold of the hand that had held the handgun. Wesker had allowed the limb merely to crush against her, taking for a grant that she would be too paralyzed with shock to fight back. But as always when it dealt with Angelica…he was wrong. Her steel grip smashed into the bone, bending it back as her leg came up to mule kick him in the back of the spine. It sent him sprawling into the kitchen table, splinters and random papers going flying when the furniture gave way under his force. Before he could react, her foot crushed onto his ribcage, several snapping noises telling Wesker that the majority of his ribs were now shattered. Angelica's amber orbs now flamed with life, their glow casting a demon like appearance on her beautiful face. "_You will leave my daughter alone… If you touch her I will.."_

"_You will what, my dear? …..snn…snnn…. You do not have the power to make that decision any more… Alpha Team, Fallen Angel is a go.." _ A sickly grin spread across his face as she backed away from her prey. Suddenly the housing was flooded with Umbrella crew, their stun guns all trained on her. Standing in the very epicenter of an attack that she did not expect, Angelica tried to back herself away. Her hands slowly raised in the air, her eyes becoming a strange, glassy color. All the rage seemed to have drained into pure, emotionless horror. Looking down in seemingly defeat, Burrows' looked deflated and sorrowful. As Wesker drew himself back up, the man cracked his neck as the bones of his body that she had crcked began to heal back into place. His eyes were darkened, the flaming ring of crimson now engulfing him as the serum that had held back his power finally broke its hold.

"_You see, Miss Burrows, you are being replaced by the true heir to the throne… You are being replaced, and our daughter will be the first to realize her mother was just….holding her back…" _ Snapping her head back up, Angelica snarled, starting for him once more. "_You WILL NOT TOUCH MY BABY…" _ As the woman charged forwards, the lead guard shot the stun bolt wire. Her hand shot out, catching it in mid air. As the electricity shot through her system, Angelica almost seemed to laugh from the sensation. Walking forwards with jerky steps, several more wires wrapped into her slim body, finally flooring her roughly. Angelica twitched with convulsions, her eyes rolling back with the last sight of the man who would take her child into a whole new world…

The world she had tried to pretend didn't exist….

….

Leon paced back and forth, watching the deadly woman that was tied on the floor. Ada had tried to struggle only a small amount, but what made him nervous was the silence she was keeping. Wong was normally was prone to taunting, and right now she had not said more than two words. Her lip had been smashed during their fight, and now Kennedy was bent closely to the woman, attempting to help her with the abrasion. His attempts were hissed at, her sharp teeth trying to clamp on the tip of his finger. Jerking back his hand, Leon growled beneath his breath. "_Hey, don't go doing that, I may shoot you in the head for suspecting you to be infected." _ Ada grinned evilly, her dark eyes dancing at the comment. "_I'm not infected you twat, just extremely vicious… you of all people should know I love to bite." _ Stroking his chin as he moved upwards fully, Leon straightened his back at the comment. She did have a point.. But no matter, he had a job to do, and no amount of past feelings could prevent that. Beginning to pace in front of his prisoner, Kennedy's hand trailed ever so slightly over his holstered handgun.

"_I've been watching you for six months now, Wong. I know you…know how you think. After three years why would you come out of hiding to rejoin Umbrella? The only association you had with them died back in Africa…" _ At this statement, the man stopped, watching Ada's reaction. He was right and she knew it. She wouldn't have come out of hiding for just any reason… There was something more to the picture… And it was written across her face. Her full lips were drawn back, her throat gently moving with a condescending chuckle. Throwing her head back, the former Agency operative's eyes flashed. "_Oh you and your little BSAA friends have no idea what's in store, do you? As always Umbrella is three steps ahead, and you're just figuring out the basics… Since you and I have a history, love, I'll let you in on a little secret…_

_Everything you think you know…._

_Is a lie..."_

…_._

"_What do you mean mommy won't give me my shot today?" _

The little girl's voice rose with fright as she struggled against Frederick Larson, her weakened state leaving the child breathless. None the less it had taken four body guards and the doctor himself to restrain her against the mattress when the girl had thrown her initial fit. Now subdued and sniffling, she cuddled against her stuffed rabbit, large eyes searching the room for the person who would prick her. Frederick smoothed out her golden locks, her lips still trembling with the left over strain she had inflicted earlier. "_It's a surprise, my dear. I promise you will like it better than mommy." _ The child shook her head and smashed it into the pillow defiantly. Her wet lips mumbled as she turned away. "_Nuh uh…" _ Larson almost smiled to himself… She was defiant like bother her mother and father, but at this age, far more pliable than the former. Leaning down to her ear to whisper before he waved the man waiting in the doorway on, Frederick prayed that everything he was about to do would not backfire… "_I promise… and what has your mommy taught you about promises?" _ Turning back around and rubbing her eyes, the girl sniffled. "_Take them, make them. Never break them…" _ Nodding as he patted her arm, the doctor moved out of reach.

"_Very good…"_ The affirmation came from the stranger she had not noticed walking in the room. His footsteps were barely heard, even by her, and he wore aviator glasses that his eyes. Slowly the little girl scrunched into the bed in fear, her sapphire eyes wide. Wesker reached forward slowly, his gloved fingers barely moving. He…he didn't understand… he wanted to know her.. A shield pressed against his searching grasp, making the man flinch in surprise. Raising and eyebrow, he cast a glance back at Larson. The doctor clarified, clearing his throat nervously. "_Ahh yes…she had psionic abilities, but I've never seen her use them like this before…" _ Sitting gently on the bed, Wesker distanced himself slightly. He would try a different tactic.. "_I am not going to harm you, dear heart… please allow me to administer your shot.."_ The child stared, the eyes within her making Wesker want to look away… he could see her mother in them, and his own…his old self in her. Her curiosity finally won out as she crept towards the edge of them bed. She clung as if for protection to her stuffed animal, the child finally closed the gap between them as she sat firmly down.

"_You smell funny…" _ Letting him roll up her sleeve, the child wrinkled her nose. The man wore an over abundance of cologne, and for some odd reason it seemed familiar… yet she had never met him before. Wesker squared his jaw at the comment, a wry smile curving at his lips as he rubbed the spot for the injection with an alcohol swap. "_Really? And what do I smell like?" _ Moving the needle into her flesh, the man watched as his offspring did not even flinch at the pain Thinking in the back of his mind, the father part of him had already begun to grow… Good girl…

The same expression remained on her face as she pointed a finger into the air. "_You smell like….man…man smell? Way too much grown up stinky on you… Where's mommy?" _ Even as the Band-Aid was placed upon her forearm, Wesker could see the mark healing, looking up to the child, he shook his head. "_Mommy is …sick right now. I'll be taking care of you until she's better…" _ Standing to his full height, Wesker could feel the child's eyes follow him to the door. She was smart.. and she was already figuring out who he was. Exiting without even saying a goodbye, Wesker felt his heart slam against his chest. He needed to be alone and think… He needed to get away from the child that had his eyes…

As Larson moved forwards, the child narrowed her eyes. Everything was becoming strange..and different. The weird man had said her mother was sick…but as of last night she had been fine… Holding her bunny tighter to her chest, she looked up at her doctor with skeptical eyes. Larson smiled, it seemed forced and almost afraid… "_So what did you think of your…new caretaker?" _ The little girl sidled across the bed back to her pillow, her voice sounding clear and unmistakably like her mother's as she leveled a cold gaze at her doctor.

"_I think he's a liar…Mommy taught me about liars too… Liar Liar… _

_Soul on fire…"_

A/N

Sorry for the delay guys, life had been so hectic lately that my brain has turned into an egg….

Scrambled one that is!

Anyway, thanks to Artichoke, Shadow, and Malefic for sticking by me!

And btw Malefic…I watched your caramel dance…

O_O Is all I have to say xD

Anywho!

Happy Reading,

Angie


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

The construction site had been hard to maneuver, but finally four hours after the initial entering, they ha made it to the core areas. It felt strange..wrong how much the facility resembled its predecessor. The steel lines walls gleamed with a newness that only modernism could bring. They had not come across any guards, which made Chris wonder if a trap was in place… None the less they trudged on, scoping out the descending area that moved deeper into what was left of the Arklay Mountain Range. Redfield flared his nostrils as the air tickled his nose. This whole town reeked of stale death, or perhaps it was his imagination… But this place was not his old home… no matter how similar it was becoming. Chris slowed to a stop, casting a glance over to his partner as she did the same. Before them lay was looked like a keycard entrance, and they of course had none. Sucking in a deep breath, the tired male passed a hand over his forehead.

"_So what now… " _ Sheva grinned as she held up a small tool from her pack and knelt. "_I have a few talents of my own, Chris…hold on.."_ Pressing the object into the slot, she twisted the tool expertly to unlock the door. Her almond eyes narrowed as she worked, her nimble fingers moving to pry the mechanism from its casing. "_They've upgraded.. If I'm not careful we could set off an alarm…" _ The red light upon the key lock flashed a brief red, then thankfully slid into the green. Sheva's smile began larger as she stood, twirling her tool with a flourish. "_There we are…" _ Chris chuckled as they crossed into the newly opened hallway, neither operative noticing the laser trip that ran at the bottom of the door. The door seal locked behind them, causing Alomar to jump lightly. Chris looked back, his eyebrows scrunching. "_You alright?" _ Sheva nodded slowly as she moved to his side, shaking her head as they slowly began to walk in the darkness. "_My nerves are shot…it seems so familiar to Africa… " _ Redfield stopped, placing a hand on her shoulder. "_Hey…this is just a recon. I understand…but remember she's my wife, and you have to be the sane one for the two of us… Hell you are the only one keeping me from going Commando in there.." _

Sheva chuckled, but seconds later her eyes narrowed. A soft noise moved from further down the hallway…and it didn't sound like a guard… "_Get down.." _ Both of them dropped into a crouch, each sliding to the opposite side of the wall. Chris' jaw clenched, the muscle looking about to distend to extreme. Hand guns were drawn, each chamber prepared. Sheva's boots barely made any noise as she stealthily moved to the corner of the hallway. What she saw looked like something she had dreamed about for almost three years. A canine that looked like a hybrid of some sorts stalked the lower hallway, kept at bay by an electro-field. Its sinewy muscles looked exposed and raw, though the size outweighed any Cerberus she had seen before. It must be three hundred pounds… seven feet tall when standing on its back paws. Dripping jaws snapped and snarled as the scent of its enemy drew near, the ravenous hunger showing in its eyes. Redfield shuddered where as Alomar's mouth fell open in shock. Just as she was about to retreat, the wrist radio flashed an incoming message.

Slamming his wrist with a finger, Chris hissed gently into the radio. Both feeds were activated when he did this, the static blaring in both partner's ear. "_HQ we are kind of busy right now…" _ Chris' eye opened wider as the voice that filtered across was not his commander, but Kennedy. _"Redfield, you have to call off the mission…" _ Redfield hissed into the receiver, his eyes going cobalt black. "_Leon, I do not have time for your bullshit right now.." _ The man on the other side did not stop to argue, but merely cut to the chase. "_Shut the hell up, Chris, and listen to me… _

_You and Sheva are in more danger than you could ever know…"_

…

He watched her as she slept, his eyes roaming her perfected form. The virus had changed every aspect of her, but one… her heart. Angelica's form was strapped to a gurney, her body sedated and pumped chock full of the serum… That security giving serum that his little genius Frederick had made. After securing everything down, he would have to either premote…or kill the man. He hadn't decided which yet…

Trent leaned down over Angelica, his voice becoming gentle, like a crooning mother waking her child. "_Wake up, my dear…" _ Slowly her blue eyes fluttered open, not recognizing the man before her at first. After the world came in into focus, she jerked, struggling against the steel cuffs that restrained her. She kicked and writhed, but to now avail…

"_Where am I…what have you done with my daughter.." _ Angelica's voice sounded harsh and gravelly, her throat dry from her sedated state. Trent moved around her slowly, tracing a finger down her cheek. The woman jerked her cheek away, hissing between her teeth. "_Don't you worry about that, Angel… she's being well taken care of, as are you…" _ Slowly the man held up the pinkish vial, moving it in a circular motion between his fingers. Angelica's eyes narrowed as the watched the object. Trent's lips split into a grin as he noticed her attention was caught. "_Ahh..you still haven't figured out what this is… I'm surprised, considering you always have been such a sharp one…." _ Walking in the pacing fashion, Trent placed the glass syringe on the counter top. "_I also believe you haven't understood why this took such an odd adversity to you were as it did not with Wesker…" _ Angelica leaned up as far as her shackles would allow her, a hatred burning from her glare. "_What have you been pumping into us, Trent… And why… we used to be friends… and now you've become what you fought against all these years…" _ The man stopped short, slamming his palms down upon the plated gurney. It shook the structure, his face hovering inches above Angelica's.

"_You have always been so intelligent yet you still cannot connect the dots. You are just like every pawn in a chess board , Angelica. And you have played your part in this game so well.. you became one of my knights in it instead… I did it because my family should have risen into this legacy instead of the Ashfords, and now Umbrella has come under the rule of its rightful owner… I will not make the same mistakes of the fool Spencer…" _ The smile moved back onto his trembling lips as the man composed himself, drawing his form away from the helpless woman. _"Have you not wondered why the genetic similarities in your system have doubled… Of course you have been so preoccupied with your child's condition that you completely looked over the fact that she might be the cause…" _ Angelica's breath hitched in her throat as it dawned… The serum… the mysterious checkups Larson had been performing… They had been taking it from her child the entire time…

Trent smoothed out his suit, a triumphant look replacing any other emotion readable. He was enjoying her horror… He was savoring every second… "_Oh yes, Angel… your daughter's genetic markers have the key to making the virus dormant in your and her father's system… She is the cure for the T-virus mutation, but only temporarily…for now… And for that, I thank you…." _ As Trent turned his back to leave the room on that devastating note, Angelica screamed at the top of her lungs. The sound was bloodcurdling and pitched in a manner that it echoed in the small room, forcing any worker that strayed in front to stare in fear. Trent's blood ran cold as he looked over his shoulder. The woman's eyes were becoming red even though the serum had been overdosed into her system ten minutes beforehand. The steel was bending as she struggled, her skin on her arms breaking under the strain. "_I'll kill you… I'LL KILL YOU!" _ Backing into the door as he frantically waved on a troop of guards to administer a sedative. Trent's soul began to crumble in genuine fear even as the woman fell back into her unconscious stupor…..

Perhaps he was making a mistake…One that may cost him his life….

…

Cradling a glass of Scotch as he reclined in a plush chair, Wesker watched his own reflection in a wall mirror. Despite his age, mostly his physique hadn't changed… every muscle was toned and defined.. he had made sure of that during his solitude.. His hair was the same golden hue of his youth, despite the fact with the serum a few annoying strands of grey marked through… But what he couldn't get over was how old he felt…and still he wasn't ready to be what he had discovered…

"_Will, are you ready for this?" William Birkin gave his friend a sidelong glance as he held his newborn girl in his arms. Chuckling light as he passed a finger over the child's nose. Shaking his head as he force handed over his daughter to Wesker, the man enjoyed watching his best friend squirm. "You never are… but Sherry's worth it…" Wesker hissed as the child moved within his arms, his shoulders moving upwards as he tried to hand her back. William kept his hands away, forcing the uncomfortable Albert to hold the child longer. As Wesker looked down, his demeanor changed as he watched the sleeping baby. Sherry looked more like her mother, but the nose was definitely Will's… He found himself staring in wonder at the infant, the perfect way she breathed…her tiny fingers… her tiny nose and eyes… Slowly he handed her back, shaking his head. "Never for me.. far too much baggage for just a fetus…" William shook his head, crooning gently to his daughter. "One day you'll change you mind…maybe. And that's the day you'll change the way you think and live forever, my friend…"_

Taking a swig from his drink as the memory faded back into time, Wesker stared blankly forward. His daughter… he had a daughter with the woman that had become a worst addiction. What kind of a man could he be now with the responsibility of a child… Could he create a world for her that could become the type of place that people like them could flourish… no..he had tried that once and his freedom had been sacrificed… He had been caged like some animal…

Throwing the glass at the mirror, Wesker felt his weakness show through. No…he had none…and he would not let this child..this…human…thing get in his way… He had always been alone during the years, save for the few moments he had shared in a ship's bedroom with the woman of his fiercest match… Heaving from the strain of the throw, Wesker's crystalline eyes reflected in the shards of glass that lay strewn across the floor. In that moment he made a decision… His daughter would not become his weakness…

He would become her strength….

A/N

Whew… I couldn't leave that thing on that note…. Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews! They give me such encouragement! :D

Anyway…

Happy Reading!

Angie Burrows


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

"_He's alive…" _ Leon nearly pressed his lips to the receiver, the thin line of sweat that had formed upon his brow feeling sticky. One look at Ada had tipped he doubt completely, but with the satellite photos and her gloating, Kennedy knew that the truth was what she spoke. Little had the woman known that their team had already infiltrated the Raccoon facility, and might face their arch enemy at any moment. Chris' breath stopped on the other end of the line as the words were transmitted, and Leon had begin to wonder whether or not the man had gone into a rageful fit, or passed out. Clutching to the radio, Leon hunched over, desperately speaking into the device. "_Redfield… Redfield, you have to pull out. This is bigger than anyone ever thought… Redfield… Chris…" _ A voice akin to a demon snarled over the device, cracking and hoarse with emotion that the other man could not read. "_Fuck you, Kennedy. I'm getting my wife…" _ After the final statement, the line went dead, leaving a wide eyed Leon shocked and fearful for his friends… for Sheva… Jamming back the callback code, nothing came through, his fingers flying over the buttons now for a secondary option. "_HQ, contact the BSAA for back up, we have a pro…blem…ahcg…." _

As he had tried to warn them of the impending doom, Leon had made one fatal mistake; he had turned his back. As her silence was like a cat, Ada had moved her bound hands underneath her legs, bringing them to the forefront of her body. Now stalking him from behind, the woman pounced, fluidly wrapping her arms about his throat. He attempted to throw her over his shoulder, but with her knee firmly planted in the small of his back, she resisted, slowly choking the life out of him. Breathing into his ear as Leon's eyes rolled back from oxygen depletion, Ada snickered at how easily he had fallen prey to her. "_Shhh, Baby… Let me take care of you…_

_And your friends…" _

…_.._

_They waltzed the floor together like perfect partners, the mystery shadow and she. His face was obscured by darkness as they moved together, but somehow his body felt familiar. It was like the missing part of the puzzle of flesh, the warmth making her feel partially safe and complete. But she couldn't see who he was… she couldn't see this man that was cradling her in his arms. Peering closer to the figure, crystal blue eyes blinked out from the darkness, a gentle smile of a man she had long know emerging from the shadow. She smiled back, touching his chin gently. She knew… she loved this man… _

_As she leaned forward to see further, the eyes that made her heart swell turned a blood red, the smile morphing into a sadistic triumphant token of horror. As she struggled against him, Angelica looked wildly around and realized her silken dress has turned small. She wasn't her self… _

_She was a child… _

_As Wesker moved to her, eyes gleaming, his voice lowered into a deep chuckle… _

"_It's alright, dearheart.. Daddy's here.."_

…_.!..._

"_NOOO Leave her alone…no..no.."_

Angelica jerked as far up as her restraints would allow, her nightmare having fled. The only trace of it left was in the tears that stained her cheeks. The serum bag above her looked drained and forced as it dripped steadily into her veins, forcing her powers to be at bay. How long had it been since her betrayal? Days… Years… hours… From the look of the area, it was only hours, though the pain that moved in her felt stale. But she couldn't focus on the physical aspect… she had to help her daughter… Writhing upwards, it only took moments to realize that an escape as a mere human would be impossible…

"_You will find the restraints are quite accommodating, dear heart…" _ Looking up, Angelica stopped her movements as suddenly as she had begun them. Shrinking back against the gurney, her fear of the man before her was evident. As she reached a hand out towards her, the woman jerked, causing him to frown. "_You have no need to fear me, Angelica… I have merely come to ask you questions…" _ Angelica's eyes slid to the corners as she looked back at Wesker, a stony expression moving into her formerly tearful expression. "_What do you want, Albert…" _ Moving her wild hair into a more smoothed back position, Wesker pushed withdrew his sunglasses from his nose. He hadn't had his last dose for the day… and his ruby orbs were flashing with restrained emotion. "_Why did not you not make me… aware of your situation. We could have remedied things…" _ The comment tore a bitter chuckle from the woman, her cynical glare burning into his mind. "_Children are embryos to you, Albert, despite whose they may be. I was quite content raising My child the way I deemed fit.. without your meddling in her life and tainting her mind with your dreams of humanity… She needed to live her life without revolutionary ideas tearing away her childhood.." _

Wesker moved around the table, his eyes following Angelica's every movement. There was something she was not telling him still, he could sense it. "_Or, my dear, was it the fact you did not want her to know who her secondary parent was all together… Am I truly such a monster in your eyes that you would make our child believe her father was dead?" _ Angelica snapped her eyes to his direction, her lips turning downwards. "_Not dead… merely ill. And you are…. Three years ago you tried to exterminate the entire race… I felt it safer to keep her from you." _ Leaning closer to her, Wesker's face placed itself inches away from hers. "_If you were truly worried about safety, we would not be having this conversation… But I suppose both parties are to blame considering our …union was far from planned…" _ Angelica then did something he never thought she would do again for him…

Turning away, her cheeks flamed bright crimson, the flush moving down her body in a deep blush of embarrassment. This drew a chuckle from deep within his throat, Wesker's amusement quite visible. "_I see you have thought such as well…" _ Withdrawing his hand from one of his gloves, the man pressed his frigid fingertips to her cheek, causing Angelica's skin to flinch. She looked back at him slowly. "_I have, but there was a problem with my DNA that was thought it had prevented it. William had informed me that one of the flaws of the virus was that I cold never procreate… It would attack the fetus, rendering me barren… But I do suppose since the virus was present in you as well…well…." _ Wesker eyes flitted up to hers. She hadn't expected this anymore than he had… But she had kept the child… not terminating it… Moving his hand down her neck, he watched as the nerve reaction caused her flesh to move under his touch favorably. "_I see… She is remarkable… her personality favors you, my dear… Quite impertinent… very lovely." _

A smirk covered Angelica's lips as she watched Wesker, her eyes narrowing. No matter how much he hated her…he couldn't stay away.. The horrid part that she was beginning to realize… it was the same way. He had her child… their child… and yet she felt a heat pushing up from her core as he smirked at her.. So many memories of betrayal and lies kept her from fully giving in to the darkness, but he was there trying to drag her in by her heart…. "_Her temper matches your own, Albert… You had better watch how you treat her while I'm gone…" _ Raising an eyebrow as he moved his exploring fingers to her chest, Wesker stared intently as the body who had caused his nightmares for three years. She was just as mischievous now, even as she was strapped and incapacitated, she acted as if there were one more card to play. "_And why is that?" _ Even as he fingernails dug into her, breaking her skin, Angelica grit her teeth as she revealed that the child was really her secret weapon… "_Because if she finds out what exactly is going on, she will kill you… and everyone here…._

…

"_What happened…what did Leon want…" _ Sheva's eyes were wide as she watched Chris snap his earpiece in two. Slamming the article on the floor, Redfield did not even say a word as he moved forwards from his hiding place. Swinging his shot gun from the holder on his back, the infuriated man began to let off several shots. Roaring in anger as the spray hit the cage lock, her dodged to the side as the overly large canine lept from its confinement. Snapping its jaws and growling, the animal circled around to stop in one place. A sickening, tearing noise filled the room as the jaws began to tear length wise apart. Instead of only side to side, it split vertically as well, a four pronged snapping of jaws with lines of sharp, bloodied teeth like a shark hybrid. Sheva barely followed her partner, still partially terrified at his sudden rashness. Chris paid no heed to the danger as he shot the animal mercilessly, sinking buck shot round after buck shot round into the corroded flesh of the beast. Snarling in pain as it lept forwards, Sheva fluidly leaned down into a crouching position. Swinging her secondary weapon off her beck, she shouted to her half crazed partner, praying he actually heard her. "_Keep it occupied for me! Keep it steady…" _ As she aimed her sniper in close range, Alomar sucked in a deep breath and held it. Chris reloaded his shotgun as fast as possible, having to drop it as the creature came into far too close. Snapping up his handgun, he unloaded the bullets as fast as the weapons would allow.

Clicking empty far too sooner than he had wished it, Redfield swallowed as he began to realize he had made a severe mistake. His anger had blinded him… this was no normal Cerberus and he had known it… But everything had gone red when he had found out his enemy lived… He had to find out of it was truth, or a lie Wong had fed to Leon to keep them distracted… But now he wouldn't get the chance… Jill would not have a husband to find her in a few seconds…

The sound of gunfire cracked through the room, the rushing animal falling mid stride and skidding on the floor in a bloody trail as bullets sunk into the back of its skull and splattered the brain matter as it went. The creature twitched in the pool of its own blood, beating a morbid painting in the liquid before it finally released itself. Chris flinched as he passed the animal, walking up thankfully to his partner's side. She swung her weapon back towards her clip pack, an angry look across her lovely face. A stiff backhand landed across his cheek before he could explain, her voice spitting tearful fury as she rebuked him. "_You idiot. You could have gotten us both killed.. What did Leon tell you to act like such a fool?"_

Chris held his hands up, even as the reddish welt rose upon his cheek. Shaking his head, Redfield could not bring himself to look at Sheva. Instead he would tell her what he had been told, and hope that she understood. "_Sheva, I'm sorry… But we have bad news that I don't know it truth, or a lie.." _ Alomar huffed as she straightened herself, regaining her composure slowly. "_What…what is it, Chris?" _ As Chris Redfield stared up at her, his green eyes looked full of a mixture of emotions… Slowly his lips moved, his voice sounding strangely inhuman.

"_Albert Wesker is alive…."_


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Leon's eyes fluttered the pain in his throat feeling like he had eaten a pine cone. Every time he took a breath the burning pain seared down his throat like fire, forcing him to gasp, which made it that much worse. Bleary eyes opened slowly, the blinding white of his surroundings making Kennedy wince against it. The Raccoon facility… the only explanation…How did she get him back so quickly.. Shaking his head in order to clear it, Leon almost mentally smacked himself If she was working for Umbrella directly… she more than likely had the entire facility squad under her beck and call. Slowly looking upwards, the man took in a shaky breath as the crimson clad female flashed before his still fuzzy eyes. Leaning down over him, Ada smirked quite visibly. "_Ahh, you're awake…" _ Hissing between clenched teeth, Kennedy scrunched his body away from the leering woman above. "_No good thanks to you. Why didn't you just kill me, Ada?" _ The lovely woman frowned at this comments, flicking her fingers outward to inspect them. Her eyes averted from his own, her plump lips twitching. "_You know better than that…I have better plans for you, Leon…But I'll have to leave you here while I make my plans." _ Snatching herself upwards, the woman moved towards the door. Kennedy laughed audibly, the rich tones not sounding as if they would come from a man who had been captured and unconscious for any amount of time.

Ada peered back over her shoulder, both her eyebrows arched in surprise. " _What's so funny?" _ Kennedy snickered gently, couching against his mirth. "_You honestly think he's going to leave Umbrella for you? He's going to stay… He's going to build up his power, then betray everyone all over again. It's his pattern… He wouldn't do something that could get him killed..and if he left now… Umbrella would hunt him down until he was dead for certain…" _ Leon didn't even see her move, but he regretted it later. A balled up fist slammed into his cheek, flattening him to the floor roughly. Groaning from the blow, Kennedy arched his back angrily. Ada growled, her teeth baring at the statement he had made. "_You will learn to shut that pretty mouth of yours, Kennedy..before I break it." _ Straightening her back, the angered Asian lingered briefly. Turning her back, Ada hung her head in the shadows. Leon sputtered as she walked away from him, leaning up as best as his bashed body would allow. "_You love him, don't you…" _

As Ada sidestepped into the doorway, she refused to turn her eyes to meet her former lover's. Leon had been good to her, but that had been such a long time ago… Her spine went rigid, and had Leon not been straining to hear, what she said next would be left unheard.

"_Yes.. But that doesn't matter anymore.."_

…

Slowly she opened her eyes, watching the shaky doctor that had come to refill her serum bag. It was a young man, possibly no older than twenty five, yet he had the fear in his eyes of a child. Angelica wondered what type of lies Trent was spreading throughout the company as an explanation for her capture. The young man's hands shook as he pushed the tray around, the standard surgical array and needles upon the shining steel surface. Angelica cringed as she saw the package of knives… why was he bringing knives into the room… What had Trent asked him to do…. The man shook, watching the woman on the table scrutinize him like an animal. He had met her before, a long time ago… She was a kind person, and now… Well now they wanted to remove several organs to see if they would grow back…

Turning his back after sliding the tray to the side, the young man held up the sedative syringe he had a flicked the vial. Angelica watched wide eyed as the loose wheeled tray inched closer to the edge of the bed. Her pinky inched forwards with its limited reach, flipping the unguarded surgical knife over onto her gurney. Angling her wrist sideways, she groaned as the strap gave way. The doctor whirled at the noise, his eyes wide in terror. Rushing to her, the man realized he was far too late as she freed her other arm and stabbed his shoulder in one, fluid motion. He stumbled back as the knife withdrew, slamming his hand on the panic button that was upon the wall. A red alarm blared, flashing lights lowering in the room. As the naïve man tried to stop his patient once more, his head was caught in her grasp, a freed knee smashing into his forehead.

Angelica slid from the gurney, her half open hospital gown still stained with the blood Wesker had drawn earlier with his angered fingertips, and the now passed out doctor on the floor. Limping from the room as a wave of exhaustion hit her, Angelica moved along the hallway slowly, disappearing into a supply closet before the troop of heavily armed guards tramped past. A small sob that escaped her lips was drowned out by the shouts, her tears unseen by the troop that blazed past. She had to find her daughter… She had to run…

….

Wesker's eyes widened as he watched her play… If you could call it playing.

There in the center of the room sat his daughter, different colored blocks in front of her. One by one she would stare at them, lifting them with her mind and revolving them around in the air slowly. A small structure was slowly building around her, a mental castle brought to life by telekinetic power. She was amazing…. She was… Shockingly powerful. The little girl shuffled about her room with the same stuffed rabbit she had clung to and scratched the back of her neck. The device on the back of her neck itched… he had noticed her messing with it on and off..

Moving into the room, Wesker made his presence know silently. The girl looked up, a small smile upon hr tiny lips. Climbing onto the bed, she rolled up her sleeve. Raising his eyebrows, the action brought a smile to Wesker's lips. She was a quick learner.. Shaking his head, the older male sat down on the bed. "_Not today, dear heart.. I have come to talk. There will be no needles today…" _ Smiling brightly at this comment, the little girl bounced, swinging her legs. She was letting him sit closely… the shield she had projected the day before not making reappearance. Cocking her head to the side, she watched him as he slid his fingers back into his hair. "_What you wanna talk 'bout?" _ Wesker drew in a soft breath, his shoulders tensed and rigid. He was taking a chance… he would risk it all… "_I wished to ask you… do you know who your…father is? OR where he is.." _ The little girl looked puzzled, tapping her bottom lip with her finger. Angelica did that whenever she was in deep thought…She was her mother's daughter…

"_He's sick… somewhere…" _ Wesker shook his head at the answer, placing a gloved hand upon her bed as he leaned closer to become eye level with the child.. "_That is not completely truth, my dear.. Your father was never sick… merely detained… I..I…..I am your parent.." _ As he said this, Wesker drew off the sunglasses that had his feline eyes from the world, the amber gold flashing gently as the light struck the pigments. The child scrunched backwards, her lips falling apart at the comment, her head shaking as she refused to believe the information. "_No..you are a liar… no NO!" _ Reaching forwards, Wesker tried to touch her, but as he did so, the shield once again materialized. His own voice sounded alien as he tried to comfort the child, but to no avail. "_I assure you had I known…" _ The girl covered her ears, screaming at the top of her lungs. "_NO! LIAR LIAR LIAR… WHERE IS MY MOMMY! MOMMY? MOMMY!" _

As Wesker watched, the wooden blocks that the child had been playing with began to split into shards, splinters sharp enough to pierce. Dolls combusted, furniture began to shake as the child begged for her mother. Out of safety for himself, Wesker fled as fast as possible, the speed not taking the child by surprise. A ruby rim flashed about her eyes as she watched him flee, an anger he had only seen in her other parent finally rearing its cruel head. Panting outside the room as he whirled to meet Trent's eyes, Wesker honestly shook in fear. A fear he had never known…a fear of his own offspring… As the team moved in to sedate the girl, Albert Wesker straightened himself, slicking back his hair as he watched his employer grin. Trent walked back to the two-way glass, watching as guard after guard was struck down. One sedative dart finally made its way through, and the show ended. The slam of things crashing to the floor rand into the hallway, and Wesker watched as the hailstorm of broken toys clashed against the window. The little girl lay slumped against the bed, her arms clutching at her last toy even as the drug overtook her. Placing a hand upon the glass, her father watched on, his eyes narrowing as the man next to him spoke. "_She is quite dangerous, just like her mother, wouldn't you say, Albert? Best we keep her…contained.. and safe." _ Wesker turned his face away, his jaw tightening as the statement sunk in. Trent was using the child…just as much as he had Angelica…

Glaring back, a smirk crossed Wesker's lips as he walked past, nodding curtly. "_Indeed…though after what we just saw…_

_I doubt that she is the one unsafe…"_


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Chris felt his entire body ache. It was as if the anger in him had gone stale, leaving only pain and frustration behind. Sheva and he had pressed on, moving into the upper levels of the complex. Strangely enough, there had been no security.. none what so ever. Out of the corner of his eye, Chris saw Sheva look at him on occasion. The news had been received with an ashen look, and she had not been able to say a word since. Plodding on in the increasing silence, Chris wondered when the woman was going to explode.. Focusing on the surroundings, Redfield faced forwards and did not look back to his partner. The first thing that had been different from most of the facilities was the levels… Each one was stretching downwards, like a large bee hive. God only knew how many sections there were, including ones that had not been fully constructed yet…

The light was what they saw first. Red flashed through the white hall suddenly as an automated voice made the pair aware that there had been a security breech. Sheva strained her ears, her almond eyes wide as they dove for cover in an adjacent hallway. A troop of the familiar teams that had cleaned up the streets of Raccoon during the first incident, tramped through; intent on their mission and not seeing the concealed pair that secretly spied upon them as they jogged by. Sheva finally broke her silence as she whispered to her partner, her lips trembling as she watched the never ending assault on whatever was in the upper level. Shouting and radio static whistled down the hallway, making Redfield feel uneasy despite their anonymity remaining intact. "_What's happened,Chris.." _

Chris shook his head, his green eyes narrowed and focused ahead as the last of Umbrella's troops disappeared into a shaft lift. Motioning for Alomar to move back with him, the male stayed low and withdrew his side arm. "_Something is not right, whatever triggered the alarm was not us.. God help us if they found Jill…keep moving.." _ Slowly they moved away from the main hallway, keeping a low crouch as they ran. They had to move away from the direct path of where ever those guards were heading. The spidering corridors seemed to last forever as they made their way around the complex, the path they were taking moving past various unoccupied offices and filing rooms. Sheva motioned for her partner to stop as she whirled, a sound coming from one of the half constructed offices. Flicking on her hand light, Sheva stalked forwards, Chris covering her back with his own weapon. "_I heard something…" _

A shuffle had come at the door; a shadow moving away from it was what had caught her eye. If there was anyone who had spotted them…they had to stop them from reporting back, and quickly. Chris swept his gaze over the area, the dust filtering through the beam like tiny sparks of glitter. "_Please… Don't shoot.." _ The voice revealed itself before they caught sight of her, and a sight it was. Angelica was propped against the far side wall, barely shielding her from view with a piece of plywood. Blood streams had left drying pathways down her arms, and her eyes sparked with hatred and sorrow as she looked into the light. Wincing, she flung an arm up. Chris moved past his partner, shoving himself down onto one knee as he took hold of Angelica's arm. "_What happened…where's Jill.. You promised me she would be safe.." _ Angelica's eyes watered, her lips slowly turning downwards as her body began to tremble. "_I'm sorry, Chris… the whole key was my daughter, it has been all along. Jill's antibodies were going to stabilize her, and I in turn would stop it from harming your own child…" _ Redfield stumbled back at this, his eyes wide. Their own child? What was she… "_Jill…Jill's pregnant?" _

Slowly the other woman nodded, her hair falling across her face. "_Her antibodies are attacking the fetus, but if I use th majority and send the rest into a dormant form.. your child and mine would be unharmed… but Chris.. Oh god Chris…_

_They took my baby…_

_And I need your help to get her back before you're my child and yours…_

_Dies.." _

…

"_Frederick, tell me what you have told Doctor Burrows on the situation of the child's condition.." _

The room remained dark, not enough light to barely illuminate the people who were in it. Wesker was calmly staring at the opposite man, his eyes now cleared of their inhumanity due to another dose of the serum. Despite the fact that he had taken Angelica down as asked, Trent still felt the need for control to be his. Despite the fact he was temporarily human, Larson looked genuinely terrified of him. And for good reason… Running a hand down his goatee, Larson took a deep breath. "_We are trying to put her secondary DNA structure into a dormant state that would result in your condition now..But on a much more permanent level." _ Wesker's brows rose at this, his thin lips flattening. "_So you mean she would remain human… Her cellular structure is far too immature to vacillate the way her parents have?" _ Frederick nodded as he leaned against the opposite wall, keeping from without arms reach from the man before him. The stories had all turned out to be true when he had first met the infamous Albert Wesker, and he did not wish to be on the receiving end of some of the famed rage.

"_Precisely. It would be the only way we could stop the degeneration of her DNA.." _ Wesker interrupted at this time, his voice sounding almost threatening. "_You have only focused upon what possible with the Mother's DNA. Have you thought of staving off the conflux by refreshing the DNA with infusion of my own? I am fully aware the abnormality comes from my genetics, but it would in turn make it renew itself, and set back the biological clock.." _ Larson paused as he watched the man before him grasp at straws, and realized one thing. Wesker did not want his child to be human, any more than Angelica wanted her to be empowered… His voice almost failed as he answered the question, the repercussions if he did not possibly far more than it would be if he did so in a wrong manner. "_It's a possibility..but I am not quite positive that Trent would approve such a thing…" _

Wesker moved down to plant his hands upon his sedated child's head. Stroking her hair over her shoulder, her tucked the covers about her closer. Looking back over his shoulder at Larson, a slight smirk curved up at the corners of his lips. "_I do not remember discussing anything about Charles Trent…"_

…

Ada moved into the office, her eyes watching for the one man she was almost afraid to see. He sat there in his office chair, twirling a pen between his fingertips as if she were the one who had kept her waiting, instead of the other way around. Wong had looked for him for a near hour earlier, but for once, she had been turned down for a meeting with a doctor.. Now she stared at her with those crystal blue eyes, his face a mask of emotionless stone. Standing opposite with her arms behind her back, Ada cocked her head to the side. "_Are you ready for tonight.." _ Wesker stood at this question, placing the pen down on desk flat. His own arms went behind his back, his back rigid. The body language was telling her one thing… Something had changed..

"_Actually, my dear..plans have changed. I will not be taking my leave this evening, but we will be taking a new passenger with us come the week's end.." _ At this Ada tightened her jaw, an angered look flashing across her lovely eyes. "_May I inquire as to whom this individual may be…" _ Wesker hissed between his clenched teeth gently, but the action did not make her waver in her fury. "_My daughter…" _ The statement hit her like a ton of bricks , actually making the woman take a step back. When had he found out about Angelica's child…and why was he saying it was his own.. Then it all fell into place. He had disappeared around the same time Burrows had, and Trent had kept the two close the entire time.. It had been the plan the entire time, to play on their emotions and create the perfect child.. the child of two perfect monsters..

Taking a step forwards, Ada laid a hand upon Wesker arm, a pleading expression crossing into what was once furious features. "_I don't think that's the best idea… They could track her, and us.." _ Wesker shrugged off the gesture, a warning look passing over his face. Stalking to the far corner of the office, he slammed down a button revealing an inner chamber that withdrew from the shining wall. A bacta tank was hidden within it, a familiar form of a woman of the past safely hidden in the murky depths. Stepping up to the tank, Ada pressed a hand to the cold glass. Wiping away the condescension, she affirmed what she had thought… Jill Valentine's body lay lifeless in the murk, the mask feeding oxygen the only keeping the woman from drowning in her sedated state. "_How…" _ Wesker stepped up next to her, his critical eyes scanning over his prize.

"_Angelica's last gift to me… Jill will be the key to buying our freedom.. but we cannot squander our chances." _ Ada shot her employer a side long glance, her former emotion now replacing her wonder. "_If we do not take our opportunity, I cannot guarantee that we'll have another chance, Albert.. We must act now.." _ Whirling within a flash, his hand clasped about her throat, forcing the woman to back up against the glass. "_I am the one giving you the orders, Miss Wong. Remember that… I will NOT leave behind my child…" _ Croaking against the pressure of his hand, Ada coughingly laughed bitter amusement. _"I would think you are getting attached to it, Albert… you never were once for a family man type…don't let this make you weak.." _ Even as the pain made her wish she had not said what she had, the growl of his voice over took her senses as he flung her towards the door. "_I am keeping my legacy intact, do not confuse the two with love of family with your imbecile mind. It would behoove you to leave me.." _ Rubbing the dark marks about her neck, Ada stumbled to the doorway. Her chest felt like it was breaking in two.. Leon.. he had been right all along. Wesker was not going to leave… he was going to betray her just like he had everyone else…

Well she was going to beat him to the punch…


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Her eyes slowly opened, the watery rim making the world blurry and sad. Everything was sad.. Her mother was missing, and had been for almost over a day… The man in black told her he was her father… Had mommy lied? Or was the man in black lying to her.. his eyes.. they were like mommy's… What if something was wrong, and that's why mommy had told her he was sick. Maybe he was sick… maybe he knew where mommy was..

A cool hand pressed to the child's forehead, causing her to scrunch away. Doctor Larson peered down at her, his eyes filled with genuine concern. Her neck had become inflamed from the prosthetic, and he was now worried that her body was starting to reject it.. A small sob came from the child as he sat next to her, the little girl moving into a ball of quivering sadness. Calmingly, Larson smoothed her back, just like Angelica had used to when the child was about to throw a fit. The little girl responded slowly by looking back at him, her eyes rimmed with red where she had cried herself wretched earlier that day. Gathering her blankets upwards slightly, Frederick took the direct approach before he could even think better of it. Easing the blankets down, he lifted the child under the arms and sat her upright. She did nothing, merely looking at him tiredly. The effects of the sedative must not have completely worn off yet… Forcing a smile, the doctor chirped happily. "_We are going to take a trip, little one. You had better start getting ready.." _

Slowly, as if mechanically inclined, she obeyed despite the fact her eyes told another story. Larson watched as she gathered a few toys, and moving slowly, he grabbed a few of her favorite clothing from what was left of the wardrobe she had splintered into a mess. Within minutes, whatever they required of the room was taken, and now the two were staring at one another. Slowly she reached a hand towards the only man left familiar at the moment. Larson took it gently, leading the child towards the door. As they went across the threshold, she hesitated. Raising an eyebrow, Frederick hung back. Slowly the little girl looked upwards, her face scrunched up into a wrinkly thought. "_He really is my daddy…isn't he.." _ Larson stood, shocked. Even as he was leading her to her father, she somehow knew it. And she wanted to know if the man that had named her his daughter was telling the truth… Slowly, Larson nodded. "_Yes…" _ The little girl looked forwards, now tugging at her doctor's hand to proceed onwards.

As they moved down the hallway, Larson had no idea why she had asked the question. Little had he known that she was testing, and planning in that still developing mind. Her mommy had always told her that no matter how mad or angry she got at her, she could never hurt her baby…

And now she was counting on daddy to do the same..

…..

A snap, and relief flooded his wrists. Leon had not even heard her enter the room, much less slice the rope from his hands. He had tried to slip the bond earlier, but the knots had proven to be her specialty in so many ways more than one.. Looking up in surprised shock, the man stared wide eyed at his captor. Rubbing his wrists, Kennedy slowly sat in an upright position. He did not remain immobile for too long, however, because Wong obviously had other ideas. Grabbing him by the collar, she lifted him off the ground, and towards the door. He stumbled briefly, partially hesitant to follow the woman who had abused him so…

"_Ada, what the hell are you doing.." _ As they rounded the corner, the woman paused. A troop of Umbrella soldiers flashed past, tramping down the hallway and around the next bend. Pushing him back against the wall, Wong eyed Leon carefully. "_Do what I tell you, and we may get out alive. Plans change… allegiances can change..you're going to have to trust me if we want to get out of here without getting caught.." _

Wisking him through the door way, her hand fit into his for safety. Stalking down the halls, Kennedy watched the woman before him. Her eyes were rimmed with red, moisture left upon her cheeks.. She had been crying.. A dark purple streak was across her neck, and the very sight of it made him angry. What had Wesker done to her.. Halting at one of the corner, he tugged her close to him against her will, forcing the woman dangerously nearby. "_We have one problem, pretty thing.." _ His fingertips moved into her hair. Her shoulders were rigid, the fear of being discovered evident in Ada's body language. Cocking her head to the side, her almond eyes narrowed. "_What…" _ Leon growled low before planting a kiss upon her forehead, his hand moving to her neck roughly. "_We have a small recon team from the BSAA here.. and you didn't even know it. I have friends, and we are going to find them… now…" _ Backing away from Leon, Wong's eyes went egg wide. "_You had back up the entire time, Kennedy?" _ Nodding, a coy grin spread across his face. Winking as he retrieved her hand to bolt down the hall way once more, Leon chuckled under his breath. "_You know me, always prepared… now let's hope they haven't been caught yet…_

_Or killed…"_

…

"_What do you mean she's dying?"_

Sheva's voice was strained even as she handed over the spare clothing pack from her carryon. The rest had been discarded now, the reaming grenades and clips now either loaded into the weapons, or hanging at the ready at their belts. Slowly pulling the shirt over her head, Angelica turned back to face her companions. Smoothing back her hair, she stepped lightly. Her feet were still bare, and sensitive without her healing factor. She did not wish to become a further hazard by stepping on a construction supply.. "_Her cellular structure is breaking down far faster than Wesker's… My DNA is dormant because it is already in the genome matrix… I have to have the T- virus antibodies to cause then entire strain to become dormant.. which will cause her human DNA to become the active part…" _ Chris stepped forwards, clearing his throat. "_Any chance you can say that in English…" _ Sheva rolled her eyes at him, snipping his tone quickly. "_The child is unstable, and the antibodies Jill has will make her human.." _

Slowly Chris' narrowed, the jade orbs glinting in the darkness. An angry look passed into his features as he rose his weapon, pressing it to the woman's head. Angelica did not even flinch, her cool, blue eyes moving to stare calmly ahead. "_So you took her..you took her to use her.. and you were the one who kept him alive.. you were the one who kept that monster alive…" _ Slowly Chris' hand began to shake, his voice dropping to a dangerous octave. Sheva back away, raising her weapon at her partner. "_Chris, put it down… she's our only chance to get out of here.. Chris…CHRIS!" _ Angelica merely watched him, with those eyes…

Those…evil…blue…. Eyes…

"_Chris… I was trying to save your child as well.. Those antibodies will attack it… and kill it before it's even born… " _ Slowly, Redfield began to lower his hand gun, a skeptical stare still crossing his cobalt furies. "_How can I believe you.." _ Angelica placed her hand across the muzzle of the gun, pressing down the item the rest of the way. Genuine concern flitted across her tired face, the once plush lips looking thin and drawn. "_Let me take you to her… We can take her out of cryo long enough to get her out of here and to a safe house… But we have to get my daughter, she is the key to saving your child just as Jill is the key to saving mine… We need each other, Chris.. I don't care what happens to me… As for Wesker… I regret trying to make things right, but I can't change what's happened… Trent has betrayed me… And…" _

Sheva stepped forwards, placing a comforting hand upon Angelica's shoulder. Even though Alomar was not a mother… she could sympathize. "_He fooled you just like he fooled us all… We have to move.. Take us to Jill, and I can promise you we will help you get your little girl… after wards there are no guarantees.." _ Chris slowly nodded in agreement. Eyeing the doorway, the man took a few steps forwards. "_Take me to my wife, Angelica.. _

_And We will help you get your baby… But don't expect me to trust you.."_

…_._

"_Sir.. Sir, they have issued a code ten level breach… " _ Trent eyed the hologram projection that had sprng from the screen upon his desk. Slowly he sucked in a breath and flicked over the switch that sat the over view of the complex upon the desk top itself. Switching from image to image, he focused in upon a group of three that consisted of two women and a male… Slowly a smile crept into his features, his dark eyes crinkling ever so slightly. Angelica was resourceful even without her enhanced abilities.. The only problem would be that the serum drip would wear off within the next hour or so.. Things would have to be settled within that time frame.. Flicking on the hologram once more, Trent chuckled. "_Tell them to search level block eighteen B… Detain the Project, do not harm….if any other intruders found… Kill them…." _ Switching off the machine, Trent leaned back into his chair. Perhaps he should get one of the vertabirds ready for take off..

But everything was going to plan…

It was just a matter of time…


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

He almost felt his heart move forwards when he saw her… she was so vulnerable.. so small. As the child moved into his arms, Wesker felt something stir within the reaches of his mind and heart that had never awakened before.. Looking up to Larson with a nod, Wesker stood with his daughter hugged tightly to him. "_Make sure the transport is ready..We will be departing shortly. There are a few things to take care of first.." _ Smoothing down the sniffling child's hair, Wesker eyed Frederick closely. He could see the fear in the man. It practically was seeping from his pores.. Perhaps he would be an asset later… perhaps that fear would keep him in line.. Slowly turning, he took sure steps, cradling his greatest creation closer to his breast than any weapon..

….

The halls only looked the same to him, but to the woman guiding, it had been home for quite a few weeks. He watched her as she moved. It was like her body language was akin to a feline.. the smooth way she stalked, the short, jerky steps she took to cross the larger openings.. It was like Angelica had been built and trained for stealth and shadowing.. Occasionally she would look back at him, but would break his eye contact shortly after that. It was as if she was ashamed; ashamed of the burning question. How could she have had a child with Wesker… how could she have joined herself with that man of evil.. Perhaps she had known him before he had become a twisted being of self sustenance… Perhaps she had known the man that they had thought to be a good leader..the man they had followed back in the S.T.A.R.S..

At a particular area, she suddenly stopped, sending herself flying into the nearby wall. Angelica's eyes were wide, both her hands out to motion quietly for the both of them to stay back. "_God… dammint I thought they weren't going to install these until next month.." _ Redfield took a step forwards, only to have her screech at him. "_Stay were you are! Please! These are motion sensors… they'll cut you in half.." _ Sheva pulled her partner back for surety, her almond eyes fully wide despite her tiredness. Angelica slowly slid across the wall, her lips trembling as she did so. Had the serum not still been in her veins, her speed would have disabled the contraption without a hitch.. Now however…

Suddenly her eyes jerked upwards, her mouth falling open as the two watched the woman. Crisscrossing lasers began to form at the other end of the hall she was trapped in. As Chris' view panned back, he could see a secondary set forming from the area he had nearly walked into. Angelica had triggered some sort of a trap… Whirling to Sheva, she held out her hand in desperation. "_I need your gun..please…" _ As Alomar was unholstering her weapon and raising it to toss it, Redfield stopped her. "_Wait.. how can we trust that this isn't a trap.. " _ Sheva looked at her partner with a shocked expression, her hand halting it's motion. Angelica's eyes went wide as she silently pleaded, her lips quivering as the slicing beams moved closer at every second. "_Chris, please…in a second these things will cut me like a human ham.. It won't matter… shoot me before I can you if you have a hint of betrayal… please!" _ Sheva watched Chris, her hand moving forward ….

Snatching the item forwards, Chris flung the item forwards. Sliding forwards, Angelica caught it swiftly, and aimed it at a silver box that was above the opposite doorway. The conduit exploded, showering sparks creating a curtain of shimmering light. The beams flickered inches away from her skin, the singing smell of skin starting to smoke. Angelica flinched, her upper lip curling back as her thigh was bit into by the fading laser. Flickering out, the danger was barely missed.. Standing up slowly, Angelica tossed the weapon back to Sheva, her other hand tugging at her own pant leg to force herself to walk. Chris held his forearm outwards as a sign for assistance, but she declined silently. Stead fast, and staring forward, Angelica Burrows snarled under her breath. _"The way is clear now… let's go find my daughter.."_

Redfield armed himself, watching Angelica limp forwards. Sheva slowly reloaded her hand gun, slamming it back down into its case. "_Where are we going, Angelica?" _ Burrows looked back over her shoulder, her blue eyes blinking furiously. A rim on amber and crimson was beginning to show. Perhaps whatever they had been giving her was beginning to wear off, or perhaps it was because of the gash the laser had left in her leg.. Clenching her teeth down, Angelica spat past the pain. "_The hangar bay… I heard the radios on the soldiers that were looking for me.. They are moving Jill again, and we've got to cut them off before it's too late._

…_.._

Leon sniffed the air, his eyes narrowing. The hallway he was scoping out smelled like burnt wires and clothing.. Ada nodded as she confirmed the same scent, her almond eyes flitting off to the side as soft noises were detected. Wong slid down low, taking her handgun from it's secret holster. God he wished he knew were she hid that thing… Seemed as if she had a hiding spot for almost every weapon imaginable.. Twitching her two fingers forwards, she motioned for him to take the back wall. Kennedy slowly nodded, bending down upon one knee. Ada had been leading him through the back ways of the facility, and had safely managed to keep him hidden and out of sight. But this last section of Hive windings would lead to the hangar bay of the facility, and if anyone, or anything was blocking that path way… They would not be able to escape without a fight…

Tossing him a weapon of his own, Ada crouched low. Catlike reflexes had aided her for so long, and they would now more so than ever. Voices drew nearer, but not the mechanical radio echoes of the Umbrella operatives. Leon slowly swallowed, his throat becoming thick and dry. The air felt thin as she dashed forwards, the shine of the steel piece within her hands glinting within the bright light. A scream and a guffaw came booming as their enemy revealed itself. A commando in fatigues with a week old beard and scruffy hair was holding a shotgun to Leon's face, were the vision of African beauty holding a… Sniper rifle to Ada's head..

Chris Redfield growled as Leon chuckled gently. Even as the other man clearly showed his displeasure, Kennedy could not help but show his amusement…"_Seems that we can't stay away from each other.. now can it?"_ Chris hissed gently, keeping his finger on the trigger of his weapon. Ada nervously slid her eyes to the side, watching Leon closely. He had mentioned there was a team that had infiltrated the complex… what he had failed to mention was that the pair were none other than Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar… Leon lowered his weapon, as did Sheva, but the other two kept their weapons trained. Leon put his hands up defensively, his eyebrows raising. "_Hey…hey… we are all friends here.." _ Redfield swung his weapon to Ada, his eyebrows scrunching . "_I'm not so sure about that… Ada Wong… What are you doing here? Following the bidding of your self appointed master?" _ Sneering at him, Ada pressed her weapon next to his. "_Says the man who answers like a whipping boy to his bitch…" _

As Redfield started, Angelica stepped forwards between the two. At this Wong stepped back, her whole demeanor changed. There was an honest fear in the woman's eyes… And for good reason… A look of pure rage and fury was boiling out of Angelica's expression. Snarling primally, the woman laid a stiff backhand across Ada's cheek. "_Where is Jill Valentine.. and my daughter.. I know what you've done.." _ Leon furrowed his brow as he moved forwards in between the attacking female and the other woman. "_Angelica Burrows I presume.. You're a legend.." _ Angelica sent a look towards the man that was akin to acid, her eyes watery and red. "_As are you.. but enough pleasantries.. Wong, help us find my daughter…" _ Slowly Ada bit her lip, pointing her weapon down the hallway. "_They are going to try and leave… _

_tonight with the child..We have got to hurry before it's too late…"_


	27. Chapter 26

A/N

I wanted everyone to know how flattered I am that this story has such a following… Road Warrior, Artichoke, Shadow, Malefic, and so many more have left such kind comments! (thank you for reviewing Alex! ^.^ glad you like it so far)

Also, I will be doing a sequel to this one as well! For those of you who have ideas or suggestions, message me! :D I'm still crafting the storyline together, and I will give spoilers to the ending of this story considering it will be a pivotal explanation for the next one xD

Anywho! I'll keep on writing this story as best I can for now :D

Happy Reading,

Angelica Burrows

Chapter Twenty Six

He was so … tall.. Her eyes watched every movement as he strapped her safely in place. The helicopter wasn't even like any one she had seen before. The sleek black craft was big enough to be called a small plane if anything, and the cargo within was something that made her feel uneasy. Turning to look back at the human sized tank, the little girl scrunched her eyebrows together. The woman inside the tank seemed asleep, even though her fingers twitched as if she were having the most horrible of nightmares. The woman's eyelids moved violently, her pale skin looking frigid and cold within the bubbly liquid. The facial mask hid her face, but the child somehow knew that she was frowning deeply… as if trying to cry. A gloved hand suddenly moved under her chin, safely guiding her field of sight away. Her father sat across from her, his amber eyes glinting at her carefully. "_Do not concern yourself with that matter, dear heart." _

The child folded her arms as she petulantly pouted at her parent. "_That's not my name.. my name is A.."_

"_Albert, what are you doing?" _ The transmission flickering across the radio screen, Trent's angered voice echoing in the small cockpit. Wesker stood, crossing quickly over to the terminal. Flicking the two way transmission, Wesker leaned into the microphone. "_Ah, Charles. I had hoped you would finally contact me.." _ The static seemed to crackle, as if someone sounded quite.. frustrated on the other line. Before Trent could speak over it once more, Wesker flicked the switch to speak. "_I am protecting our assets, Naïve one… Have you not been notified that Angelica has broken her quarantine? I must get the child… and my project to safety." _ Once again there was a brief silence, but it was broken by one of the most urgent questions Wesker had heard the man ask before. The curiosity had gotten the best of the man at the last statement, and for once, Charles Trent had no idea what car Albert Wesker was playing. "_What… project.." _

Looking back at his daughter triumphantly, Wesker let his field of vision shift over to the tank that resided securely in the back of the plane. Jill Valentine stirred in her dreamless slumber, her body reacting ever so slightly to its surroundings. Leaning over with a coy smile plastered upon his lips, Wesker passed a hand through his hair.. Ah.. the greys were gone now that the serum had worked out of his veins.. Life was becoming something back in his control with every passing second.. "_Why were you not aware that before her protocol breach, Angelica had actually secured none other than Jill Valentine for antibody testing? Surely you were not in the unknown on this.. Trent." _ The line went dead. Simple as that. Not a breath, not a word… not even the sound of uncomfortable shuffling came across the speaker. As the seconds ticked by, the smile upon Wesker's face spread, forcing old lines to appear from the mirth that had not in years.

"_Proceed, and do not delay. Meet me at the Tokyo facility. We will take up from there, Albert." _ The order was given with an emotional twang, but other than the quaver, Wesker did not detect any other emotion he could discern. Was it rage? Anger? … Fear? Either way, within the next five minutes he would have his freedom…

And his daughter's…

….

"_I don't like this.."_

"_You think I do, fluffy hair?"_

"_Be nice… jesus you both are acting like children…"_

"_Honestly now, shut the hell up before I shut you all up.."_

The group had all remained together up until the actual hangar bay entrance. Redfield and Leon had been at each other's throats since the latter had patted Alomar on the rump as she had made a good shot. Ada was acting unusually quiet, and Angelica had actually scouted out ahead merely to get away from the talk. Now motioning for everyone to cease and desist, the woman crouched behind a loading bin that had yet to be moved. Pointing out the various camera check points, Burrows motioned for them to pay close attention. "_Security will be tight considering they have their sights out for me.. Give me a hand gun and I'll prove a distraction while Redfield and Alomar flank on the right end. Ada, follow me… they'll think you took me into custody until we actually open fire.." _ Ada paused before she spoke, nodding slowly. Pointing to the man next to her, Wong unhooked her secondary weapon and handed across to Angelica. "_You cover us from the back end, and keep that rifle on spot for any snipers we may have in the upper hangar. Afterwards follow up Sheva and Chris. They'll need all the help they can get." _ Leon grinned, but the warning look from Ada told him he had better not make any jokes about the "back end" of anything. Shrugging, Kennedy looked in the same direction as Angelica, slightly confused.

"_Where exactly is our target?" _ Angelica pointed to the giant verta- bird that lay in the very entrance of the hangar bay. "_Ada, is that Wesker's vehicle?" _ Wong nodded slowly. She had personally prepped that plane less than two hours ago.. it was shocking how things could change so drastically. "_Yes, if I'm right, which I always am… Wesker should be prepping that plane to take off in.. the next twenty minutes or so.. Valentine and the child should both be on it.. and he would be piloting it himself.. he wouldn't trust anyone but myself or him to do it." _ Angelica nodded as she checked the clip of her weapon, then slammed it back in. Hiding it within her shirt, the woman put her wrists together and smiled. "_Alrighty then…cuff me.. slap me.. and take me to my daughter.. Let's do this…_

…

Ada dragged her by her hair, and half enjoyed it. She had backhanded her and made a rather lovely gash across her forehead. Angelica partially wondered if Wong was enjoying roughing her up, and why the woman was actually helping to begin with. Something had clicked in the woman's mind, or perhaps she was just trying to get out like the rest of them.. Forcing her to her knees, Ada lorded over her with a gun pointed to her head. Even as the haziness cleared, Angelica saw the soldiers jogging about to find out if it was really true.. Had Ada Wong in fact actually captured Angelica Burrows.. the dangerous monster that had been roaming the halls..

Ada sneered as she placed a hand upon her hip. Lazily she waved a hand, her eyes narrowed at the guards that were gawking. "_Oh please. Trent has merely scared you in order to have you find her quickly… Fortunately for you clowns, I did you work for you…" _ Ada looked down at her prisoner, a hint of a smile curving at her ruby painted lips. The band of red was growing in Angelica's blues, the feral beauty of it warning Ada that this was going to indeed be a different sort of fight. Looking up towards the ceiling casually, Wong saw the flicker of the sniper laser that Leon was signaling. Her almond eyes flitted off to the right half of the hangar bay, shadowy figures moved along the opposite wall. They were ready… Looking back down at Angelica, the woman looked back up and nodded. The guards did not seem to take notice as Ada addressed her hostage. "_Doctor Burrows…. How does it feel to be in a cage like an animal.." _

Angelica grinned, her teeth glinting dangerously as she whipped her hands out of their loose bonds. In a flash, her weapon was drawn and she had fired six shots. Each sunk home, whether into a skull, or a heart as the small group of soldiers fell dead in a circle. Standing up, Angelica reloaded sharply. "_I think that when you cage a dangerous animal… it gets mad.." _Guards began to flood the complex, realizing that their own had helped the enemy and turned against them. As gunfire began to fill the bay, Angelica smiled.

The battle had just begun…


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

The noise made him feel like a shot of adrenaline had been jabbed into his heart. Rushing to the side of his daughter by sheer instinct, Wesker cradled the child as she struggled against her restraints. The little girl inwardly smiled, knowing that he was now showing a side that she could exploit.. Mommy was coming, she could sense her close by.. Faking a wailing cry, she flailed her arms helplessly against Wesker, sniffling as her face turned red. "_Why is this happening , Daddy? What's going on? Where's Mommy?" _ As Wesker stood to look out the window of the helicopter, his eyes narrowed. The man's lips pressed together firmly as he saw what caused the commotion, and he straightened his gloves. Stalking towards the exit of the Verta- Bird, Wesker snarled beneath his breath.

"_Where is mommy indeed, dear heart.."_

…_._

"_Smile pretty for me, Chuckles.." _

Leon closed his right eye as he leaned in for the shot, lining up his sights on a guard that was doing the exact same to Ada below. The guard had know idea what would happen next. A crack rang out as the powerful weapon spewed death, and the guard slumped forwards, his lifeless body falling from the rafters and to the floor. Unfortunately for a man below, the dead body took him out as well, knocking the former unconscious against a wall. Arm pumping, Leon snickered half to himself. Seeing as that was the last from what he could see, the man decided his weapon scope would be used for… more entertaining things. Following a certain Asian's cleavage was what the idea was…

A loud thump and groan from behind made the young man jump, whirling around. Sheva growled gently as she stared at Kennedy, her hand now trailing to her hip with a disbelieving look. At her boots was a guard, his nose broken and consciousness stolen. A large knife that belonged to the man was not far away, and from what Leon could gather, had about to been sunk into him had Alomar not been there. Crimson flames spread up his cheek as he stood with her help, his embarrassment clear. Sheva shook her head, turning and waving him on to follow her. He was supposed to have waited for a signal that they were clear… evidently he had missed that because of the peeking as well. Stomping in front of him, Alomar gruffly hissed. "_Snap of it, Leon.. we have a job to do."_ Slowly nodding, Kennedy jogged up and past, but not before planting a small kiss upon the woman's cheek. This made an odd color rise in Alomar's dark skin, but he had already jogged past seeing it. "_I'm sorry, pretty lady. I'll save all my ogling for you when this is over.." _

Stuttering and mumbling to herself as she broke into a run, the woman shook her head. "_Men.."_

…_._

"_Men…" _ Ada's eyes narrowed as she watched Leon Kennedy run from the opposite side to rejoin Redfield. The scene between he and Alomar had been fully visible.. Snapping the man's arm in three places before bashing her forehead into him, Ada hissed. The guard screamed in pain as her anger about the situation had been taken out on his femur seared up his arm. Another rushed forward to help his team mate, but a blindingly fast back kick literally shattered his helmet into his eyes. Wong was mowing down different guards until all of them decided that the main target would be easier.. but they were far from the true side even there.

The serum was slowly working out of Angelica's veins, but not as slowly as one would imagine. Even so, as a human she was still deadly, and armed. Ada would have chuckled had she not been busy with own, at the sight of what Burrows was doing. Running to the opposite wall, the woman used it to push off of, her forward leg extending out to smash into the nearest skull. Using the first guard to cushion her way down, she would grab the jacket loop of another, forcing him momentarily to be her shield. The woman had a speed of a well trained acrobat as she dropped the body once it was full of mistakenly given shots, and would slash her way into the flanking guard. Her fingers were crooked, and the nails ripped into the side of his face with such force that blood spurted. Angelica's eyes were wide, her lips pulled back over her teeth as if she were an animal. They had taken her baby… her child. What a lot of people had not known was that this woman had never killed a person before. Infected, yes… but never a living, still breathing, alive person… But damn if she did not spill every drop of Umbrella blood to get her daughter back.

"_Ahn…" _ Everything seemed slow…it was slowing down. Angelica fell to her knees. Ada sprinted to reach the woman as she crashed to the flooring, but not before a guard blocked her path. His hands were shaking, and part of his shoulder was torn apart, but within his other hand was a large bowie knife. Blood trickled down his face and trembling lips, a crazed look in the man's eyes was the last thing she saw before he sank the length into her side. Screaming fitfully, Angelica felt the blood in her core run cold. Ada moved quickly, her handgun jumping within her sweaty palms. Slumped upon her knees, Burrows barely heard the shot that splattered the guard's brain across her shirt and face. Every breath hurt… like seething ice that was infecting her muscle. The tramp of boots signaled that Chris was close, the two behind him covering the fire from the back. Angelica pressed back into his arms, wincing as he held her. " _Angel… Angel, are you ok? Angelica?"_ The woman's eyes fluttered closed, then violently back open. Traces of blue still remained like smoke, but amber ruby had taken over. Hissing between clenched teeth, she nodded, her slim hand closing about the knife.

To the horror of both Redfield and Wong, she jerked the sharp object from her torso, and sat up slowly. Redfield kept her large hand upon her shoulder, but it was shrugged off. Even as she stood the wound was slowly closing as the other two gaped. Stumbling upwards with her hand clasped about the hole, Angelica paid no heed to the pain within her stomach. "_You can't concern yourself with me… go get Jill…hurry before it's too late." _ Even as she drew closer to the helicopter and heard her group spread out behind, Angelica saw the dark figure emerging. Ada came up beside her, aiming her hand gun at the man who stood upon the on-ramp. Wesker adjusted his sunglasses, a small smirk forming on his lips as she watched him. He was feet away… Barely standing, she still did so tall, despite the red liquid flow that ran down her side and leg. Soon she'd regain her strength.. soon she would kill him with her own two hands..

As he walked downwards, sauntering… Angelica felt her rage begin to bubble… she hoped Chris would find his wife… she hoped and prayed she would get her daughter back safely.. but one thing was for certain. She would wipe that smile off of Wesker's lips with his own blood. Her eyes watched her, amused and narrowed. "_I am surprised at you, dearheart…I did not expect you to last long in your current condition." _ Lowering her eyes, a small smirk of her own began to spread across her bruised lips. Angelica took one step forward, removing her hand from her side. The hole in her flesh was all but healed, a mere staining memory. The woman's legs stiffened; her eyes wide and glinting. "_You always underestimated me, Albert…"_

And with that…

She lept..

…

As Trent watched the scene unfold upon the holographic camera, his frown deepened. Sitting in a plush, leather chair, the man leaned back with his glass. The alcohol sloshed gently as his surroundings shook. This new facility would have to be re-worked yet again.. He had poured a lot of money into this one, but he supposed it was for the very best. Afterall, if two BSAA operatives were able to get into his top complex with only a few minor tiffs, the whole security system would have to be overhauled. Chuckling to himself as he took a generous sip of his drink, Trent leaned forwards to look at his busy assistant. "_Do wake me when we get to Tokyo.. Miss… What was it again?" _ The young woman adjusted her glasses nervously, smiling gently. "_Miss Frost… you hired me last year as a temp, sir." _ Trent leaned back, eyeing the woman. She was very lovely, with dark, auburn locks and clear blue eyes. Pressing a finger to his temple before finishing of his drink, Trent nodded. "_So I did.. but I have need to a new right hand woman, as it were… and feel you would be the best choice seeing as you have no former backround with the company. I like a clean slate and all.. Now.. As I said, don't wake me unless Wesker had contacted.." _

Slowly the young woman nodded as Trent stood. He walked down the aisle of his private jet, his body language rather coy. Sighing as she leaned back against the seat, the young woman sighed, touching her hair. She hoped a bottle of dye would work.. Claire Redfield watched out of the plane's window, her insides quivering with the knowledge she had fooled the most dangerous man in the known world into thinking she was a mousy secretary.. It had taken months.. almost a year and a half, and she had thought Leon nuts when he had come to her with the mission. But when the president of the United States asks you to do something, you don't turn him down… The female Redfield watched as Raccoon drifted out of sight, begging God that her brother would make it out alive…

And that she would too…


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

The pain assaulted his neck far worse than any he had felt before. His eyes squeezed shut as he struggled against the unseeable force that gripped into his throat. Wesker would have screamed in agony as the woman ripped into his jugular with her bare hands, but his windpipe was being crushed. Wild eyes were wide and furious as he slammed painfully into the wall ten feet behind him. Blood seeped down his shoulder and arm, causing the man to stiffly turn his head to look at the already healing gash mark. A small smirk curved at his lips, even as Angelica's balled up fist smashed into his face, shattering his sunglasses into his flesh. The pieces slowly pushed up as she wailed upon him, her hands moving with renewed vigor and speed. Positioning his leg behind him, Wesker kicked off the wall, the force sending them spiraling into the midst of the room. The both of them struggled within the speed warp, the smoky outlines of their body disappearing and reappearing in different areas. Curling her body backwards as he slammed his hand into her side, Angelica grunted audibly as the snap of ribs was heard.

Skidding away from him, the woman held her side, throwing her long hair back. Heaving in pain, she stumbled upwards, wiping the bloody smudge from her lips. Wesker stalked a few feet away, tightening his gloves. Sliding his gaze to the ruined leather of his coat, the irritated man shrugged off the article of clothing. "_You have ruined my favorite jacket, dear heart.. Leave while you still can.." _Angelica straightened her back as her wounds closed, her lips quivering. "_You bastard… give me back my daughter.." _Wesker hissed against his teeth, baring them visibly. "_You mean OUR daughter, Angelica.. the one you have kept from me and attempted to make… human…" _Angelica's eyes flew wide at this statement, her hands balling in fury. "_It's the only way she can live…" _Pausing, Wesker adjusted his collar. The stained skin upon his neck flashed red against the pale, making the woman before him quiver. She wanted to spill more… she wanted to kill him..

"_We could make a way… we could keep her alive.. she would not have to be… that.." _Slowly Angelica realized what the father of her child was saying. He would rather put his daughter through every test…every possible idea before succumbing her into being just a regular human. He despised humans… that greatly.. that he would turn his daughter into a living test tube before… before..

Lunging for his throat once again, Angelica's small frame was met by something that felt like God ripping a hole through her core. Wesker had placed his left hand rigidly forwards, his fingertips becoming like a spear… And she had just rammed herself upon it. Frothy liquid began to spew from her mouth, his eyes becoming wide as he realized what his reflexes had done. Choking as she spoke to him, Angelica's body jerked and twitched. "_Y…you have to come t..t.. understand… her humanity will make her more powerful.. than..t..ttt..the both of us." _As the woman's eyes lolled back, Wesker could feel her body pumping furiously to keep itself alive. Withdrawing his matter covered hand in shock, her stood over as her body fell to the floor. Even as she crawled towards him, he felt a horror rise in his throat. She wasn't going to stop..she would never stop until he killed her..

"_MOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY!"_

The cry filled the hangar bay like the shrill shattering of glass. Both parents looked up to the gang plank of the plane, and both were horrified at what they saw. Upon the on-ramp stood their daughter, her eyes wide and streaming full of tears. Within her face was a terror that neither one had seen in a child… or a rage.. Pieces of the room began to crack as another scream rose in the child's throat, the bodies of the guards beginning to float off of the floor. Wesker rushed forwards in fear, bolting as fast as his body would push. The sprint was stopped quickly by the invisible barrier the child had thrown up, the field sending him flying painfully backwards into the nearby wall. It bent from the force. Crawling up, Wesker touched his forehead, the stick crimson smudging his fingers. His blood..his daughter had hurt him..and….

On purpose…

….

"_DUCK AND GET TO COVER!" _Leon dodged a piece of shrapnel that whizzed by. Ada ran past, slamming herself against an empty hummer side. Her eyes were wide and scared, her hands gripping her handgun like a life line. "_What the hell is going on! It's like the whole place is falling apart.." _Leon peaked out long enough to dive back next to her, his blue eyes narrowed and his face pale. "_Looks like Angelica and Wesker are having a family reunion.. things are getting ugly, sweetheart. We've gotta get Jill out of here and to safety or they are gonna take us down with them.." _Ada slowly nodded, her lips trembling. Leon watched her, his heart feeling strange and hollow. She had once been the woman of his dreams… But time had proven her dreams and his were not the same.. Yet when he looked into the brown orbs.. he felt the past seeping back into them.. A stiff hand slapped his shoulder as Ada motioned him on, her lips still turned in a deep frown. "_Come on , Kennedy. Let's get the hell out of here so we can finish that fight of ours later.." _Leon smiled as he reloaded his weapon, vaulting after her. Some things never changed…

…..

"_Oh god, Jill.." _Tears sprang into Redfield's eyes as he moved around the tank that held his wife. She was in a skin suit, most of her body fitted with tubes and wires that were keeping her alive within the liquid. Sheva was guarding the doorway, but managed to look back at the man she viewed as a partner… Chris.. he looked so tired and aged when he pressed his forehead to the glass, the wrinkles about his eyes more defined in the light. He traced his fingers against the condescension covered glass, wishing he could be touching the hand of his love instead. Shaking his head, Chris growled. " _How the hell do we disable this thing?" _Sheva shook her head as she looked back once more, her eyes wide. "_We can't…remember what Angelica said? If we do that, Jill could lose the baby and die.. We have to get out of here WITH the tank." _

Redfield sighed, leaping over to the main area of the plane. Sheva followed, keeping her sights trained to cover the back. As they made their way deeper into the plane, Chris whistled. "_Jesus… Umbrella is really stepping up the quality of these things.." _Slowly they entered the empty pilot's cabin. Sheva holstered her weapon , her sienna hues narrowed as she trailed her fingers across the plethora of switches and knobs. Looking down at her as Alomar slid into the seat, Chris raised an eyebrow. "_Do you know how to fly one of these things?" _Sheva grinned devilishly, her eyes sparkling with a mischievous glint. "_I told you back when we first met, Josh Stone taught me everything I know..including how to pilot an aircraft...Speaking of which." _Sliding on the headset, Sheva began to fiddle with the various buttons upon the top console. Smiling deeply at herself, the woman finally spoke loud and clear. "_Copy HQ… the Fox is in the Hole.. we need air clearance for Raccoon City for no fire..repeat we need air clearance for Raccoon for a no fire..copy.." _Static crackled briefly before the familiar voice of McNeil blasted over the radio. "_ALPHA TEAM! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" _Redfield chuckled as he took the co-pilot's ear piece. "_Nice to see you too.. listen, we are having some problems here and need air clearance.." _Slowly the voice on the other side growled. "_Affirmative..get your asses out of there, Redfield. That's an order…and Red,field…" _Chris stood patiently waiting, breathing heavily in excitement that he was going to get to safety soon.. "_Yes, Sir?" _McNeil's voice sounded ragged and worried, but there was a hint of amusement.

"_Don't get yourself killed, son…"_

_A/N_

_I wanna just say that everyone following this story has been amazing... such kind reviews and encouragement! Beary and Alex, I cannot thank you personally seeing as I can't message you but THANK YOU so much for following along. And of course, Roadwarrior (btw did you hear there's gonna be a new MadMax soon!) and Artichoke. She's been with me since the beginning, and has helped me culture Angelica into the character she is today ^_^_

_Anyway! more to come soon, folks.. things are gonna get interesting here soon ;P_

_Happy Reading, _

_Angelica_


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Frederick Larson ran through the hallway, his dark hair wiping back into his glasses. Swiping his forehand over his face, the man rushed past the Umbrella guards that continually tried to file the opposite direction. Violently he got pummeled by passing guards, the actions nearly knocking the scientist to the flooring. Scrambling steadily forwards, Larson could feel the sweat rolling down his brow. Everything had become so convoluted… everything had become so twisted. In all truth, he had wanted to take care of the child, and he thought that Wesker would have been the man to do it. Angelica had raised her, but over the last few months, the child had become unpredictable.. Several outbursts of behavior had landed at least twenty people injured over the course of a few weeks, and one actually…dead. Angelica could no longer could control her daughter with her soft hand.. Larson had honestly believed that Albert Wesker could control her better.. but he was wrong.

Secretly in the shadows of nightFrederickhad worked on the project Angelica had requested of him. She had wanted a way to make her child normal..human. And he had found a way. The antibodies that she had provided for him would act as a deactivator for the virus that ran through the child's veins. It would turn it completely dormant, and as long as the child had no contact with the virus again..she would remain human for the rest of her life. Her growth would regulate and her powers would disappear.. Nearly crashing against the door frame of his office, Larson dove through the door. Chaos reigned outside the doorway, the red alarm now blaring through the complex.

His hand shaking, his eyes wide, and his throat going dry, Larson's hands rifled through the different drawers of his desk. His searching fingertips finally halted, wrapping around the slim, glass casing of the object of his want. Slowly he drew a vial of precious liquid into the light, it's blueish liquid slowly bubbling within its confines. Reaching his other hand forwards to a injection gun, Larson locked the small item into place. This was what Angelica had wanted for her child.. this miraculous antidote would seal away.. everything. Looking back towards the door, Doctor Frederick Larson took a deep breath. He would have to return to the hangar bay, and as quickly as possible.. he just prayed…

He wouldn't be too late.

….

Sheva locked herself into the pilot's seat, her eyes narrowing as she flicked the various switches. Chris did the same in the opposite seat, taking the autopilot frame off of his side, and reactivating the gun turrets. Sheva chuckled as he fitted the headphones over his thick cheeks, the band looking slightly small for him. "_Weren't you in the military, Chris?" _ Redfield nodded, running the palm of his hand over the flat, smooth surface. "_Airforce..but this isn't like what they used to make us fly.. that was a good twenty years ago.. This is a whole new world compared to those P80's…" _ Alomar nodded silently as she moved her seat into a locked position, her concentration now upon the view ahead. Pieces of bodies and metal scraped across the windshield, all circling around a small figure in the center of the hangar bay. Two other forms were seen pressing through the swirling mass, one that Chris could zero in on as Wesker. Slowly the aircraft began to hover in the air, even as the debris came dangerously close to the whirling blades.

Chris let his partner ease the aircraft slowly forward, his fingers gliding over the turret triggers. He wanted to just use them..riddle the bastard in front of the plane full of holes..until the bastard fell dead like a human piece of swiss cheese. And then he saw it… the child in the very epicenter of the fray. Her eyes were red, bleeding tears like an open wound. From her hands flew the telekinetic death, forcing every piece or thing around her to tear apart and crash against the one thing that was trying to get to her… Wesker pressed forward, pieces of his clothing being torn away by the unseeable force. Slowly he could see that not only clothing, but skin was being peeled back, and still the child did not stop her tirade. Chris could see she was screaming, even though he could not hear it… The child.. the child was more powerful than either father or mother.. She was trying to end it all… end it all by saving her mother from the monster that had hurt her..By killing her father. Motioning over to the spot, Redfield shouted over the noise. "_Over there, Sheva..we have to stop this before something happens.. We have to get Leon and Ada out of there." _Angling over the craft slowly, Alomar bit her lip as she nearly scraped the side of the wall. "_What about Angelica and Wesker?" _ Chris shot his partner a sidelong glance. Even though it pained him, Redfield knew he had to try and help an old friend.. "_Lower it down closely.. we have to help her…_

_I have to help her.."_

_….._

_What have I done…_

Angelica could feel the void pulling back, and she damned it for doing so. How many times had she wished that death would take her, and it refused? How many times had she wanted to kill the man she loved, and yet stayed her hands? How many times had she thought her daughter would be better off without her..

Slowly she opened her eyes, the smell of blood and rage whirling about her senses. Gasping for breath, Angelica could feel her torso knitting back together, even if it was a slow, and painful process. Wesker..he had tried to destroy her very soul before, but now he actually proved his intent. He would kill her before he let her have her child back. The stakes were set… A noise began to fill her ears, a noise that made her heart shatter. Her child..her baby was screaming for her. The words echoed throughout the hangar bay, encouraging Angelica to pull herself from the blood soaked floor. Nearly slipping in the puddle of crimson that had pooled about her body, the woman pushed herself forwards into the bracken filled room. She had to get to her daughter, before she killed…before she became something her mother had tried to stop.

Wesker could see the child's eyes, the blue veins that creeped down her neck and arms. Pulsing into the device that was upon the back of her neck, the machinery began to crack, then fall off in pieces. Wesker's eyes narrowed, his lips falling open in pain as a blast of energy fell of the child, and into his system. He could feel his skin and tendons rip and repair all in the same second, nearly healing as fast as they were being destroyed. It was a constant feel of pain, one that he could bear.. he could bear it for her. Reaching forwards, he could feel an unfamiliar moistness at his cheeks. They were tears..why..why were there tears… He tried to run to swoop his daughter into his arms, but he found his legs would not work. It was like being under water, and running as fast as one could..yet getting nowhere. The smell of dying flowers and blood filled the room, the burnt taste of gunpowder cloying at the back of his throat. Wesker tried to speak, though his words seemed lost in the whirling winds of the room. "_Dearheart..stop.. you are hurting innocent people.. child, please!" _ The youngster turned her gaze directly at her father, the boldness of the ruby making him feel like her stare was setting his flesh on fire. Her lips quivered, the tears she cried having left dark tracks down her cheeks. "_You hurt Mommy… now I hurt you…" _ As he fell to his knees, Wesker felt the overwhelming pain his child was inflicting settle upon his brain… she was going to make him hemorrhage from the inside out… He could feel his blood begin to pour out of his nostrils and eyes…

" _NO! Don't!" _ The clear voice rang across the space inbetween, causing the child to halt her assault upon her parent. Angelica held her side, her left leg limp, her hair clotted with red. Even so, her voice was commanding, strong… rebuking. As Wesker looked up through his barely functioning eyes, he could see a rim of white about her… "_Stop this right now, young lady…Do not do this…if you do..you'll be worse than he is. Don't you see this is hurting mommy too?" _ Slowly the child moved forwards, her eyes welling up with fresh tears. She had seen her father hurt her mother… she had seen her mother fall to the floor.. "_Mommy..mommy.." _ Taking a timid step forwards, the child collapsed to the floor. Angelica let out a gasp of fear, dashing forwards to stop her child's head from bashing against the hard concrete. Ada appeared from the side, Leon holding his left arm. A dark stain of red ran down his shirt sleeve, evidently a gun shot wound having been inflicted. Wesker laid against the floor, his fist sinking into the concrete. He couldn't fail… he wouldn't fail.. he would protect his daughter from these… people..

Forcing himself from the ground, all he could see was red and fury as he vaulted himself from the ground. The wind began to whip once more, but not from any supernatural causes. The helicopter began to lower from above, a dark figure leaping from the on ramp of the vehicle. Angelica's slim form seemed to be engulfed by bodies as Chris Redfield, Ada Wong, and Leon Kennedy blocked him from his target. No matter… they would be like chaff to wind.. Growling as he crouched, Wesker dove forwards. "_Give me back my child.. I am the only one who can care for her properly in this world, Angelica… you have failed in even protecting her from herself." _ As his body moved faster than what the normal eye could comprehend, Angelica saw with every second his swung forwards with his good arm, a large knife aiming for Wesker unprotected side. Twisting mid air, Wesker withdrew his magnum from its holster, shooting with precise aim. A secondary bullet ripped into Kennedy's leg, forcing the man to drop to one knee. Slamming his palm upwards into his chin, Wesker flipped the man backwards. Redfield andAda both aimed their guns at the man's head, but in an instant, he dodged the bullets. The end result was in Redfield being clipped in the shoulder, andAda rolling to the side.

Wesker's boot tip caught her chin, shattering the bone with a crunch. Wong went sprawling backwards, blood gushing from her lips. As Wesker spun forwards, gripping Angelica by the shoulder, and sending a punch towards her unguarded face. Angelica dodged quickly, the air wisping by her face from the blow being missed by mere inches. One thing she knew how to do.. was multitask. Sending a kick forwards as she cradled her unconscious child towards her chest. It missed its mark barely as he spun quickly from the reach, firing his weapon towards her kneecaps. The helicopter spun above as the two came to a stand off, both breathing heavily. Wesker held his hand gun level, aimed at the woman across from him. "_You won't shoot, Albert..if you do you will end up shooting her as well.." _ Wesker snarled, his upper lip curling upwards. "_I see.. you are using our child as a shield.." _ Angelica in turn snapped, her eyes flaring a dark ruby. "_Stand down, Albert.. you've lost.." _ Slowly, excruciating deliberately, a smirk began to upturn at his lips. "_And that is where you are wrong, my dear…"_

Raising his aim, Wesker shot. The bullets tore through the open on ramp of the helicopter, and into the center of the aircraft. The ear splitting sound of shattering glass filled the air, as Chris Redfield let out a scream of despair. "_JILL!" _ The tank that had homed his wife for the last two days cracked, and broke under pressure, sending fluid and pieces of glass across the grate. She laid there, even as the glass bit into her bare flesh, not breathing. Even though his arm had been clipped, Redfield sprang for his wife, and up the gang plank. Cradling her in his arms, he slowly rocked her back and forth. "_Oh god no..no..oh please god…" _ The distraction proved its worth as Wesker snatched with all his force. Shoving his weapon into Angelica's side, Wesker's hands scooped the child from her arms. And then she felt the pain that paralyzed her. Larson's voice could be heard whispering in her ear, gruffly whispering. The man had sneaked up upon her during the battle, his sedative filled needle jammed directly into her spine. "_It's for the best… trust me.. Tokyo…remember Tokyo.." _

Angelica dropped, her eyes open and watching as the two men stole her child away…

Again.

A/N Wooo this was a longer one! To answer any questions on whether Angelica will die? In this story, no, but I do have a poll on my page asking if I should in the sequel to this one!

And thanks again Alex! Guess what? I actually live inKnoxvillelol..not from there originally but it's where I hang my hat for now lol. Anyways.. I plan on wrapping this story up quite soon, and there is going to be a sequel to this one, and it is a possibility I may be doing a collaboration story with a sweetheart named Angel1932. She has a similar story here, and has a lovely OC going! So check out her story if you like this one (she's really geeeeewwwwd :P)

Anyways!

HappyReading,

Angelica Burrows


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

Redfield's hand searched frantically over his wife's body, the blood seemingly pouring from everywhere. Her eyes flitted open just barely as her lips parted. She spoke, her eyes slowly becoming wider. "_You couldn't save her, Chris..you never could." _ As she spoke, her voice became deep, cerulean eyes flushing deep red…

….

Jerking up from his dozing slumber, Chris heaved as a cold sweat ran down his cheek. Sleeping in the bed next to his chair was Jill, her marked face peaceful in its repose. The way they had gotten to the rural town's hospital was all but a blur. Leon was looking out the window with his arm in a tightly bound sling. Ada had been sent to intensive care, and Angelica had been standing behind the bed, guarding the other woman. They all expected some sort of an attack..something to come after them.. but nothing did. Sliding his hand upon his wife's, Chris took in a deep breath. She had suffered so much.. she had just wanted to make everything right from what had happened three years ago.. And now she was lying in a hospital bed. A man in a white coat knocked upon the door , tucking his clip board under his right arm. Redfield slowly arose from his chair, offering a hand to shake. The doctor nodded as he accepted, then adjusted his glasses on release. "_I have some news for you, Mr. Redfield.. perhaps you would want to be spoken to alone?" _

Chris shook his head, waving his hand towards Leon and Angelica. "_They can hear what you have to tell me..Tell me, Doctor… is she ok?" _ Fiddling with his glasses, the younger man nodded. "_She will be alright, the glass did mere surface damage..but as to your unborn fetus." _ Chris grit his teeth, correcting the man severely. "_You mean my baby.." _ The doctor blinked, smoothing the back of his neck. "_Echem yes… it seems that her body treated the pregnancy as an attack..in turn her antibodies treated the infection and.. disposed of it.. she was on the ledge when we first got her here, unfortunately we could not save the child.." _ At this, Chris began to shake, his lips falling open. Leon moved behind his friend, clasping a comforting hand upon Chris' back. The doctor mumbled a few words of apology, seeing full well that nothing he would say would reach the distraught husband. Angelica moved from the shadows as the doctor withdrew, and Sheva stood in the doorway. Patches were across her skin as her form moved into the light, her opposite arm wrapped similarly to the way Leon's was. Slowly she spoke, her voice barely audible. "_I'm so sorry.." _ Redfield wiped his eyes as he shrugged off his friend's arms and took a step towards Angelica. The woman braced herself for some sort of an attack, and with the traces of sedative still in her system, there was no way of dodging in time.

"_What did that man whisper to you before you passed out.." _ Angelica blinked at Chris, her eyes narrowing as she strained to remember. The moment the needle had pierced her skin, everything had felt fuzzy and muted. Larson evidently had a backup plan in case she had decided to attack him again.. Pressing her lips together, she sighed. "_Tokyo.." _ Leon looked sideways as Sheva, then back to a trembling Chris. Redfield was indeed shaking, but from rage. He had lost his family.. his wife was in a coma, and two people who were supposed to be dead, had come back to haunt his life once more.. He just wanted to end it all.. "_Angelica.. do you know where in Tokyo that facility is?" _ Angelica nodded, her shoulders rounding back. "_Yes..but, Chris we can't.." _ Redfield clamped his hand about her arm, nearly crushing it into a hairline fracture. If she had been any other woman..he would have shown mercy.. But she wasn't any other woman.. "_Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, Angelica..it is all because of you my child is dead..Jill..Jill's just lying there.. and I am NOT going to sit around and do nothing while Wesker is tearing the world apart, AGAIN. You should have left him there to die… no..scratch that, you BOTH should have died when the Mansion exploded the FIRST time! You are going to help me, bitch, or I'll let you know what it feels like to lose a child yourself..I'll hunt them down.. and I'll..I'll..I'll." _

Angelica stood her ground, even as her arm turned a light purple from his violent grasp. Sheva and Leon did not move, fear in both of their eyes. None of them had ever seen Chris like this before..and nor did they know what to do. Almost the entire team was in no condition to join, and leaving Chris alone with Angelica may garner a homicide warrant.. Even as Redfield heaved in righteous fury, Angelica slid her other hand on top of his. Water glistened in the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill down across her alabaster cheeks. "_I'll do it… Just promise me one thing, Chris.." _ Slowly the color drained from Chris' cheeks as he began to breathe normally. "_What.." _ Angelica ground her teeth visibly, her anger at the situation now seen.

"_Let me deal with Trent.." _

…_.._

"_Ahh, have you ever been to such a lovely town, my dear?" _ Trent eyed his secretary closely, a hint of a smile lingering upon his lips. They had touched down about an hour ago, and even though the young lady looked tired, she was still doing his bodding by unloading the various files he had brought with him. Slowly she organized them as he looked out the clear view from his new, Tokyo office. He watched her carefully as the woman tucked her hair behind her ear. Slowly she looked up to meet his gaze, a nervous stare and a blush arose in her cheeks as she looked back down. Trent was aware of the way he was looking at her, and it made him pleased that she squirmed under his glance. Claire took in a deep breath, sighing inwardly as she looked back down at the files. Many of the papers were regarding Wesker, and Angelica.. their virus was the most potent so far, and had been implemented in various ways. None of them were for any good..well not unless you regard weapons research any good.. Trent finally took his eyes off of the woman long enough to answer the incoming transmission that was flashing across his holo- communicator. Flicking the switch on upon his desk, the man leaned back comfortably in his leather chair. Wesker's form flickered in the blue light, becoming sharper as the image materialized.

"_Ahh, nice to see you have joined us, Albert. I take it our little family get together ended well." _ The look upon Wesker's facial expression did not betray any anger, but Trent knew that the comment would get a rise sooner or later. Within the other man's arms was a sedated child, and when her body became visible, Trent nodded in approval. Wesker merely nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. Trent cleared his throat, waving a languid hand. "_Take her to high security section A. Wesker, you had better make this worth my while.. the damage done in Raccoon will become very costly to rebuild." _Wesker's eyes flitted to behind Trent as he spoke, making the other man feel uncomfortable. "_I apologize for the inconvenience, Charles..But my daughter will become a valuable asset to this company.. you can rest assured of that. "_ Trent tapped his bottom lip with a finger before switching off the device. Wesker was right of course, but he had other plans.. He honestly didn't need the child, or Wesker anymore, and Trent was beginning to wonder whether or not keeping them at his disposal would be worth while in the end. Slowly swiveling his chair around, the man nearly jumped as Ms. Frost's hand had been extended towards him with the neatly organized folder. How long had she been standing there? Was she what Wesker had been staring at? Reaching forward slowly, Trent took the papers and nodded. The woman looked pale as a ghost..perhaps she needed rest. "_Go and get some rest now, Ms. Frost. Tomorrow will be a big day.." _

As Claire bowed her head, she managed to speak evenly. "_Thank you, Sir… good night." _

As she turned to walk away, Claire walked as fast as possible without it becoming noticeable. Wesker had seen her, she was sure of it.. And if she did not work fast, everything would fall apart..or worse yet..

They would find out who she was..

…

Wesker gently set the small girl down upon the white linen. She had not even so much as stirred in her dreamless slumber to Tokyo, and her skin had gone a deathly white color. Larson hovered near by, his furry, ebony eyebrows furrowed. Wesker could sense that man was worried.. "_How much time do we have before she starts to break down on the cellular level, Doctor?" _ Frederick put a palm to the child's head, shaking his own. "_Her body temperature is already dropping..I need to recreate the scarab to buy us some time. " _ Kneeling at the bedside, Wesker bowed his head. Maybe Angelica was right to have wanted humanity for their child.. maybe it was the only option left..Looking up he snarled at the still hovering Larson, his eyes flaring in color. "_Then why are you still standing there? Incompetence surrounds me.."_

Frederick took a step back, stiffly turning as he exited the chamber. Outside the room was a six foot think barrier, and an electrified shielding after that. Eight guards stood about the cubicle, each armed with the latest in laser technology firearms.

Slowly he rolled the hidden serum within his pocket. Angelica had said only to use it as a last resort..she wanted her child to live.. to live well..but if they didn't hurry..

The child would have nothing to live for..

…

Ada gently opened her eyes as a warm hand clung to hers. Smiling weakly as she saw who that hand belonged to. Leon smiled back tiredly, his age showing through his eyes. "_Hey, you.. we thought for a while that you wouldn't make it.." _ Ada chuckled, regretting she did so a second later. Pain iced down her abdomen, and seeped into her back. "_What the hell happened.." _ Leon's smile disappeared as he patted her hand. She could see he had a crutch next to him, and his arm was severely wrapped. "_Seems you shattered your collar bone, and when the helicopter's tank exploded, some shrapnel flew into your side.. you're lucky it didn't hit any vital organs, pretty girl.." _ Ada frowned as she felt the pain subside into a dull ache. "_And you?" _ Kennedy shrugged lightly, chuckling. "_I've had worse..looked better though.. need a shower." _ Ada inched a finger towards him, her brown eyes wide. Leon carefully leaned up against the hospital bed, his head cocked. Before he knew it, her bruised lips were on his, though with not much power. Slowly he pulled back, a cocky grin plastered across his face. Wong snickered as he sat back down. "_What was that for, woman?" _ Wong smiled, her eyes shining with a genuine happiness. "_Because you kept my back out there..more than I can say for anyone else.." _

A soft noise at the door let the two know they had company, and both turned to see Sheva entering the room. She had an odd expression upon her face, a heat in her cheeks that Leon had never seen before. And when she spoke..she sounded almost angry. "_They're gone..and he left this behind.." _ Sheva held up Chris' BSAA communication earpiece, her fingertips shaking slightly. Leon slammed his palm into his forehead sighing. Ada looked bewildered, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "_Gone? Who..what..where?" _ Sheva sniffed indignantly at the other woman, but answered her question none the less…

"_Angelica and Chris.. they have left for Tokyo..by themselves and with no backup.." _


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

She couldn't look at him, even as he settled in the pilot's seat. The aircraft would take them to Tokyo, but he had taken it without even calling in to HQ. Angelica strapped herself in, her numb fingers working over the straps slowly. Redfield did not even pay any attention as he activated the engines, firing off the various thrusters that would push them into the air. A troop of men launched themselves out of the hospital, waving their arms frantically to stop the leaving pair. It was all in vain as the craft lifted into the dark sky, and out of sight. Angelica watched as the plane went higher, the winds of the morning gently caressing the grass that waved about on the ground hundreds of feet below. She had seen this town in it's pride.. when it flourished with life and love. Chris had grown up near here, he and Claire. She could only imagine how it was for him that the enemy was rebuilding his home town. Flexing her hands, Angelica looked down at them. The virus was now back in her blood, not held back by what ever serum that Trent had forced into her. But even as she looked at them, she could see the age.

She could easily pass for a woman in her mid thirties, and a very trim thirty at that.. But they would be about twenty years off. Her hands.. the skin upon them was still smooth, but small, almost unseen lines ran across their backs. These hands..these hands had nurtured, held, loved.. murdered, torn, brought down. These hands were a traitor of years that she could no longer get back, and everything she had thought about her life was beginning to tilt. She had thought she was doing the right thing, she had thought Trent would not be corrupt. She had thought he was a good man, with good intentions.. she had thought.. maybe she hadn't thought well enough. Her fiery eyes burned with tears that she was trying to hold back, Angelica's lips began to twitch as she slid on the pair of aviators that had been left in the cockpit from its former owner perhaps. The sunlight warmed her face as the horizon came into view, and she didn't dar look back to the man next to her.. all she could do was stare forwards, into the flaming, golden orb of light that was creeping into the sky.

"_I know what you are now.." _ The voice nearly made her cringe as he finally broke the silence. She had to look at him now.. he was forcing her to do so out of curiosity. As she turned, Chris stared back at her, his face perfectly calm. The sunglasses the woman wore made the statement that much more painful to say, but none the less he was going to share his conclusion with her. He had been watching her, especially at the hospital. He saw something in her that reaffirmed what he had originally wondered. Angelica looked at him, waiting silently for him to explain himself. Looking forwards, Chris carefully guided the aircraft. He had watched Sheva during the other flight.. and he was a pilot after all. Things may get bumpy later, but he'd get them where they needed to go. "_Sheva asked you back in Africa who and what you were.. I finally have the answer. You are another life that Umbrella has taken.. you are still alive, but barely as a shell they have used and twisted. You believe we can make a better place, yes..but they've forced you to do things because of that little girl. You fought back until you had her, and now the only thing stopping you from becoming like Wesker..is that child. She stops you from taking your revenge, and you hope that she may do the same for her father… You hope she can keep you both from the darkness that Umbrella has spread in you..because in truth, all you want to do is die, and that little girl is the only thing left worth living for." _

Angelica's eyes flashed red behind her glasses, then subduing into a pale amber. Her body fell back against her seat roughly, as if the very words had been a punch directly into her abdomen. He was right.. he was absolutely right. Whispering as she felt the torrent of tears flood down her nose and cheeks, Angelica felt sorrow rack into her body. "_Then what does that make me? If I am so easily broken by them..so easily beaten down..so used." _ As he looked back at her, Redfield angled the plane higher into the clouds, fingers moving to program the system for a direct route. He let her cry.. she probably had not done so properly in over fifteen years…

"_It makes you human."_

…

"_Shh..it's ok" _

Frederick leaned over his patient, gently gliding his hand over her forehead. The child had tossed and turned for several hours straight, the veins upon her skin looking darker with every passing hour. Wesker had paced the room ten times over, finally to the point of damaging the insulated area with one punch. He was acting like a father.. a father who could not help his child. Larson now tended to the child, attaching an IV drip to calm her cellular break down. It would post pone it, but it would not cure it. Finally the little girl settled into a deep sleep, her eyelids fluttering wildly in a dream of some sorts. Wesker stood by the doorway, his arms folded. Taking off his sunglasses, the man sighed in evident exhaustion. His body could take this, his mind could not. "_Doctor, how long do we have to make a solution before her stage becomes critical?" _ Larson turned, standing taller. He himself rubbed his brow, the coolness of the room not preventing a damp sweat to line his hairline. "_A day or so…the scarab I had attached to her cerebral area flushed her system far too rapidly when it broke.. her system is basically creating a resistance to it..we have to work fast." _

Wesker growled beneath his breath, running the fingertips of his gloved hand back through his gelled hair. There were two options. One, he could use the serum upon the child, and reverse her stage, basically rendering her human. Or, two, they could reinfuse her system with the T-virus.. but it could result in killing, or mutating her already present DNA. Either way was a risk he was not prepared to take.. Stalking towards the door, Wesker laid his palm on the recognition pad, and stepped through. He should have never rendered himself this weak, he should have never been so human as to let something like this happen.. The guards at the doorway snapped to attention as he passed by, giving some sort of dark satisfaction to his mind. The man that was walking towards him from the other side of the hallway, was only the cause of more annoyance. Trent briskly walked down the painfully white establishment, his suit contrasting severely with its ebony richness. The blonde woman behind him struggled to keep up, her small heels clicking softly against the polished flooring. She kept her head down, and slumped with the pile of paperwork that her employer had given her.

"_I see everything is going rather well then, Albert? I have a few things to discuss with you however." _ Before Wesker could realize it, her shoulders were being slipped about with an arm. Trent escorted him down the hallway slowly, his head bent. "_I take it the child is settled in?" _ Wesker nodded as he slipped his sunglasses back on, hiding the flare of ruby behind them. "_Her condition is degrading at a rapid rate, Larson is stating we should act quickly." _ Trent grinned, a toothy, sharklike smile. "_Indeed..I have an option that may buy us some more time.. Her mother was seen on the outskirts of the Raccoon border, in the local hospital. If we can collect her and harvest her DNA to stave off the break down, it could give us the time we need.." _ Halting their trek, Wesker gave the man next to him a genuinely shocked look. "_You would mean to harvest Burrows like a common lab rat?" _ Trent's shoulders raised gently, his eyes showing no hint of emotion towards that matter. "_She is no longer with this company, and poses a threat. I have already sent a team to dispatch of her and her companions.. you will be supplied with her antibodies within the next..twelve hours or so? Miss Frost, shall we?" _

As Trent motioned for his receptionist to follow like suit, Trent moved on by himself. A satisfied, almost evil smirk was splayed across his mouth. Waving his hand behind him, Trent laughed gently. "_Everything will be as it should be soon, Albert. Just you wait an see.. You'll be the right hand of Umbrella once more, my boy." _ As Wesker stood solitarily still, the blonde woman stepped around him. His eyes bore onto her, causing the woman to blush. She looked familiar.. too familiar. As she clacked away desperately from his sight, Wesker sharply turned his head back to the room where his child was being watched. How long would it be before he himself would be considered a lab rat to be torn apart? What would they do to his daughter if they had to resort to binding her DNA and rendering her human.. Angelica would not come down so easily, and if Trent thought so.. he would think again. But she may allow it just to see her daughter one last time. Angelica was strong, but her daughter was her one weakness…and she had failed to even protect that. Then again…

How could he protect her if he wasn't even sure he could protect himself?

…..

Sheva slammed the communication device downwards, her lips quivering in anger. HQ had not been forgiving, and she had been told that the four of them would be collected by the end of the night. McNeal refused to comment on what he was going to do about Redfield, and had purposefully broken the connection before she could question him further. Leon sat wide eyed in the chair next to Jill's bed, not wanting to provoke the woman further. But even that was a wrong move. Throwing her hands up in the air, Sheva now blasted at him her rage. "_Well! What are you going to do? Sit there..or would you rather go back to ADA's room." _ Leon scrunched his brow together, his blue eyes narrowing. "_What does she have to do with this?" _ Sheva spat at the comment, her dark eyes narrowing in return. _"Oh nothing, you just seem like you can never concentrate when that woman is within ten feet of your dick." _ Leon's eyes went wide as the statement was thrown his direction. Sheva's face turned deep red, and she turned away as a nurse walked by. She was a young thing, her eyes a bright green as she readied a syringe in the corner. Slowly standing, Leon moved towards Alomar. He slid a hand on her shoulder as he recognized the way she shook. The woman was crying..

"_Come on now..pretty girls aren't supposed to look so sad." _ Finally Sheva turned into his chest, sniffling lightly. "_Chris is like a brother to me, Leon.. I don't know what to do..I'm just stuck here." _ Softly shushing her, Leon kissed her forehead lightly. Smoothing back her hair with his uninjured hand, Kennedy slowly smiled. "_Look..I've known him for a long ass time, Sheva. The boy can take care of himself. He knows what his I doing." _ Alomar slowly nodded as she wiped the moisture from her cheeks. Leon smiled, hugging her tightly. But as he did so, he moved for something close to her rear.. "_Leon! Stop!" _ Even as she protested, his hand jerked at her belt, tugging free the item he wanted. Leaning around, he pointed her secondary Berretta at the nurse. "_Ok, Lady..step away from Miss Valentine.." _ The nurse pulled back, her hands into the air. Pointing the gun at her, Leon hobbled over slowly to pick up the clear vial in which she was getting her syringe's content out of. "_Ok..who are you? We had a nurse just give her a bag drip no less than ten minutes ago.. " _ Slamming the vial onto the flooring, Kennedy gruffly huffed as the contents made the floor smoke. Hydrochloric Acid…

The woman's eyes were wide with fear as she tried to inch towards the door. Leon let off a warning shot, as Sheva herself picked up the shotgun that Chris had left next to the other side of the bed. None of their weapons had been taken during check in.. and it had been a good thing. The woman slowly smiled as she lowered her arms. Leon stepped forwards, but far too late. "_Nuononono…" _ As he screamed, she pressed a silver bracelet upon her right arm. The sound of a violent injection whooshed, and the woman dropped upon the floor convulsing. Leon waved towards Sheva, his voiced strained with fear as what was once the nurse began to contort into a creature. "_GET JILL OUT AND TELL EVERYONE TO EVAC THE BUILDING NOW!_

_SHE JUST INFECTED HERSELF WITH THE G-VIRUS!"_


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

She knew she was dreaming…but she didn't care as the memories jumbled and flooded forwards.

His cold lips brushed her ear as he settled on her, whispering gentle curses into it. His hands were everywhere, making the body beneath them feel fragile and pliable beneath their soft caress. Wesker's amber eyes glowed as he stopped briefly just to look at her, their bodies having mingled together until the point of forgetting where he started and she began. The enamored male ran a finger down her lips and jawline, his voice husky with desire as he leaned in to capture her already bruised lips…

"_I may not be able to love..but I believe this is something close, Angelica…"_

His lips crushed against hers, forcing her body into the mattress, her skin now on fire. The truth was she knew exactly that she would pay for her sin, but it was too sweet.. Her sin had bloomed from competing with the blue eyed boy in the other dorm, to wrestling with a man over positions in the workplace. In it's final form, every wrong turn had become something on a level beyond each other's understanding. For him, she reminded him of something he had long forgotton..she reminded him of everything he gave up. For her…he was something she wanted back…she had seen him vulnerable before…she had seen his weaknesses and loved him for them. As she dreamed, Angelica knew she was drawing closer to the end…but memories were not only plaguing her…

….

She had seen him cry over the murder of two children just before the mansion incident… He had been bowed over his desk in another late night, his arms folded with his forehead resting upon them. Angelica had been hesitant to enter his S.T.A.R.S office again, especially after the night before. Eventually getting over her apprehension, she had timidly entered to prod his shoulder. Awaking violently, his left fist flew in a wide swing. Catching the blow with her palm, Angelica switched her head to the side, out of his reach.

"_Damn, Albert..heavy sleeper?" _ Biting back her lip as she saw the ring of moisture about his eyes, Angelica took in a sharp breath. Her eyes flitted downwards, the top of his desk were the pictures of two girls that had been brutally murdered outside of the Arklay Park. Raising her eyebrows at the man before her as he slung his hand out of hers, Angelica watched as Wesker heavily sat into his desk chair once more. "_I have not been sleeping well, dear heart..do not mind me." _ Gathering the pages to himself, the man shoved them in a drawer. Angelica crossed her arms as he looked away. Gliding his thumb under his eyes, he wiped away the tears that remained. The woman before him looked closer, narrowing her eyes. "_Wesker…are you..crying?"_

Snatching himself up from the desk, he whirled, his blue eyes blazing. Breathing hard, Wesker's lip curled upwards in anger. Why was he acting like this anyway… he was heartless. But even as she watched him, she could see the water form about his eyes. "_I have seen some tragic things, Miss Burrows..but I have never felt a thing. Even when I examined these girls, with their intestines ripped and half masticated..their limbs tore apart, the fear in their eyes that still remained after death..I never have felt…never felt a thing.." _ Angelica found herself stepping closer, her hand brushing against his fist… "_Until now…" _ The touch of her cold skin was electric to him. Whirling, he sunk his fist into the wall, making the dry wall groan under the blow. A gasping sob broke from his angry mouth, his eyes squeezing shut before their tears could betray him. He expected her to chide..he expected her to scorn… but nothing came. Her arms wrapped about his bicep, pulling gently down. His body shuddered from the uncontrolled emotion, anger sliding into place…but she…the way she stared at him.

Her fingers held his hand, her eyes looking at the split knuckles. Her words sounded soft, her lips frowning downwards. "_You'll feel this if you aren't careful." _ Jerking back his appendage, Wesker merely eyed her as she did the same back. She was incredibly close…he could smell her fragrance in the air between them. Leaning down, he tilted her chin upwards. She didn't flinch, but merely let her eyes narrow. He had done this before…he had betrayed her to figure out if she could control herself..he was toying..but his eyes were glassy… he…Her moist lips parted, barely able to whisper her final words before he leaned in for his comfort. She had no idea those children were his fault..she had no idea that he had dreamed about how he had let them die in order not to expose himself.. he was a monster who cried over his treachery..and did not deserve her affection.. "_Don't be afraid to feel, Wesker.." _ Snapping his head up from her, Wesker felt the solidity of the words hit him. She thought he was afraid… Turning his back to her, Wesker's breath hitched as he growled under his breath. "_After filing your report, I am ordering a two week reprieve leave for you…." _ As she stammered, Wesker turned back, taking her by the shoulders. Pushing her out of his office by force, he slammed the door.

As he sat back down, his left hand slid out the drawer that he had pushed the pictures. The shuddering giving end of emotion felt stale in his ribs as the guilt was pushed down. Afraid… she would be the one afraid in the end.. or maybe it would really be him… Maybe he was afraid of the hold she had over the diseased thing he called a heart..maybe she would be the death of him…maybe she would give him a reason to live.. "_Angelica…"_

…_._

"_Angelica…."_

Wesker finally awoke from his sleep, his eyes ferociously glowing bright. His thoughts betrayed him of the memory, the sweat that rolled down his chest only aggravating the feeling from his torso. After all these years she still made his blood boil, made him want her for more.. she had given him so much, and he had taken away everything. She had given her love..her life.. her power, and he had stolen her very heart from her. Their child reminded him how much she had given him…but he wanted so much more. He wanted his heir, he wanted the power Trent had over the dominion of Umbella..and he wanted his queen..his match in his arms, and in his bed…but she was an enemy now, one that would tear the world apart to give a Normal life to their daughter…but she was no normal child..she would never be. Removing himself from his bedding as his bodily excitement quelled itself, Wesker reached for his ebony robe. Moving to the scenic view that his room offered, the man watched the twinkling city below as he poured himself a glass of Scotch.

The dream still stained his mind as the burning liquid slid down his throat. If only he could forget her, forget the woman who had touched his soul. The woman who he saw everytime that he looked in his daughter's eyes… in truth he had loved Angelica Burrows far more than he could have thought possible…in truth that was one thing he was honestly afraid of one thing…

Himself.

"_Oh, My Dear Angelica…"_

….

"_Angelica….Angelica… Wake up.."_

Bleary eyed and still half way into her dream, Angelica's eyed fluttered open. Memories hurt her more than fictitious nightmares, and her chest felt tight. Looking outside of the window of the helicopter, she saw the panoramic view of the sleeping Tokyo city beneath them. Looking over at her companion , she saw the exhaustive lines creasing at his face. Strapping herself into the co-pilots seat, the woman patted her partner's arm. Redfield flinched at her cool touch, but stared intently back. "_Let me take it, rest while you still can." _ Opening his mouth to protest, Redfield quickly snapped it shut as he watched her fingers slide over the controls. She was determined, and she had taken a short nap.. Besides, she was a former Umbrella operative and would know where to hide. Sliding his seat backwards and away from the controls, he let the woman take over on her side of the pilot's seat. Nodding quietly, Chris withdrew his hand weapon, checking the clip. "_I haven't slept in almost forty eight hours.. Time is running short for me to rest, Angelica." _ Burrows nodded as she began to angle the plane over the twinkling strip.

The city below them was beautiful, with all its neon lights that made the town look like stars had shattered across the horizon. Below this bustling, lively town lay its worst enemy. Umbrella's first hive facility extended below the surface; only peaking into a high sky scraper that broke the highest skyline building's record. . Within was the supposed advertising building, and beneath was the laboratories that were hidden and running underneath the city for hundreds of miles. It was a near impregnable fortress of Umbrella faction..but that was not going to stop her. As Her partner moved back into the end of the cockpit, Angelica drove herself to become sharpened in all sense. She wouldn't fail..

She couldn't…

…

Jill sat up in shock, her eyes wide, only to be forced back down upon her speeding bed. The ceiling panels and lights flashed by in a repetitive fashion, and Jill could hear the sound of screaming from behind them. The metal of the side panels of the walls were crunching in as they ran past, her bed becoming more of a hazard than a help as the people that ran nearly were mowed down by Sheva. Alomar was dashing down the hallway, pushing Valentine down as fast as possible. Valentine finally sat up completely, her blue eyes hazy from the confusion of her situation. "_What happened? Where am I… Sheva!" _ The other woman did not answer, but slipped her free arm underneath the tired Jill. Rushing her past as light fixtures and drywall began to crash down to the floor behind, screaming began to fill the hospital, and the terrifying crunch of dead bodies being flung.

Leon's voice was sounding above the other fray, the growls and pulsating fury of the terrifying, unseen monster that lumbered from behind. Struggling to keep up with her burden, Sheva breathed heavily. "_We have..have..to get you out of here.. Leon will hold it off." _As they rushed through the opening of the half collapsed building, Sheva forced them into the storage cooler of hospital virus cooler. Shivering in the silence, the two watched as what was the former assassin ran by. The woman's green eyes had multiplied, ridging down the exposed spine. Blood and sinewy skin dripped off it's muscles, the womanly form now engulfed by twisted bones and flesh. The sight nearly made Valentine vomit, but only wrenched free sobs as an innocent doctor was caught up in the monster's grip. It tore the limbs off slowly, eating the stringy ligaments with relish.

Sheva felt her heart jump into her throat as the creature turned their direction, the half open, dislocated jaw almost grinning as it caught sight of its prey. Leaping over the wreckage to the reinforced, steel cooler, it sunk its claws into the side. Earsplitting shrieking pained their ears as the front of the steel box was torn like aluminum foil. Valentine clutched her friend closer as she could feel the end coming near…The breath of the monster smelled like puss filled infection as it roared its agony into their terror. Clenching her eyes shut, the two women held onto each other for what would be that last moments of their life…

….

Scrambling into the office, Claire felt her face become red. The BSAA had made her aware that her brother was now MIA and was now in grave danger. The communiqué had come in across her private line that Terra Save had equipped her with, and now her mind was completely out of the window. Trent had left for a good night's rest, and now she was slaving away in an office trying to grab every piece of information she could before making her get away. If she planned it correctly, her security clearance would get her into one of the hangar bays, and then she could easily obtain one of the flight transports.. Of course she would have Umbrella after her as soon as they realized who she was.. And she wasn't completely certain that it hadn't happened already. Wesker had stared at her with a look that told her he knew..yet he hadn't confronted her.

Whipping the flashdrive from Trent's computer port quickly, she shoved the item in her bra and stood up…

"_You are working late..I had hoped Charles would be with you." _ The woman snapped her head up, all color draining from her cheeks. Wesker stood in the doorway, cradling a glass in his left hand. His eyes were unsheathed from their normal sunglasses, and softly reflected the light within the ruby pigments. They looked almost like jewels when he stared at her like that… Evidently with Angelica looming in the shadows, Trent had not seen it fit to force the man to take the serum that prohibited his DNA. Side stepping to the right hand side, Claire smoothed her dress skirt as if she had not a clue to whether he was testing her or not. What made the situation more awkward, the man was in his robe..

"_Ahh yes.. he has left for the night. I'm just typing up the last of the day's reports before heading out." _ Wesker merely watched her as she moved to the front of the desk, taking a leisure sip of the amber colored liquid. Striding forward, he set the glass on top of the ledge of the desk. Merely a few inches away, the air between the two of them felt strange. Claire kept her gaze straight, her blue eyes boring into his. Wesker almost smirked, but kept his lips composed. "_Are you enjoying working so Closely with our CEO.." _ Claire stammered, her lips opening in shock. "_Was there any reason why you emphasized that? I'll tell you I have a purely professional relationship with Mr. Trent.." _ Chuckling, Wesker shook his head as he side stepped her. "_Ahh, dearheart I meat no harm, just trying to feel out who I'm…dealing with here.." _ His eyes dropped downwards as his thumb moved. The entire time he had been running the tip of his fingertip along the ridge of his glass. In one deliberate move, he tipped the glass. The crystal alcohol container crashed to the floor, shattering across the polished, marble flooring. Claire jumped, her mask slipping from the shock. Staring at one another briefly, Claire felt her face betray her as it flushed crimson.

Leaning down to gather the shards, she quickly compensated. "_I'm so sorry, I must've bumped it..I'm so sorry, Sir." _ Leaning down, Wesker clamped his hand over hers, forcing the woman to drop the glass. Claire looked up at him, her blue eyes nearly shining with fear. His fingers moved to her throat, the icy fingertips gliding down her smooth skin. He smiled evilly as her skin goose fleshed beneath his touch. He always had a magic touch with the gentler sex.. Claire's breath hitched as his frozen digits moved into her shirt, and into her bra.. She couldn't help betraying a pleasured sensation..he was an attractive male..and he was as deadly as poison. His fingers wrapped securely about the hidden flash drive, yanking it free of it's secret place. Crushing the mechanical device between his fingers, Wesker stood back up. Turning upon his heel, the man chuckled darkly. Leaving Claire in the mess of confusion and glass, he moved towards the door, flinging down the broken memory stick.

"_Becareful, what you play with, Miss Frost… you may just get hurt…"_

…

"_Oh god no..please god no.." _

Leon crawled forwards, his entire body feeling broken and torn from the very inside. The monster had flung him over the nurse station; and proceeded to rampage down the hallway after Jill and Sheva to murder them. He had three shots left in his hand gun that had been pilfered from Sheva, and none of the bullets seemed to even penetrate the beast's hide. Now towards the entrance of the hospital, he crawled through the wreckage that consisted of bodies, rubble, and medical supplies. Pulling himself up upon a door handle, the determined male crashed through a supply closet. The door had been half tore apart, and the lock was hanging by a few splinters. Nearly collapsing on the shelving, Kennedy grit his teeth as the sweaty blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Growling at his own pain, Leon began to grin maniacally. Upon the top shelf was the one thing he could think of that would really make the situation worse..

A bone saw.


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Watching as the sun began to peak over the horizon, Wesker's eyes followed the orange sun as it slipped upwards. The pinking streaks fell across the clouds, reflecting the gold in his wide hues. Twiddling magnum clip between his two fingers, the man watched the shining metal as it caught the light of first dawn. He was running out of time… His daughter had grown resistant to the medication, and Larson had awoken him only after managing to get an hour of sleep. When he had gone to go check on the child, her skin had gone a dark emerald shade, almost as if an infection had spread from her very veins. She could not even manage to open her eyes to look at him, merely shivering when he had touched her. He knew her mother would come…after all she was the one who had understood how much time was left on the child's biological clock.. Picking up his personal weapon off the glass table next to his chair, Wesker snapped the clip back into the magnum. The resounding clip echoed in the large room…

Picking himself up from the chair, Wesker slid on his gloves. His boots made the sound of a heavy footed male, power reverberating into the polished flooring. The hallways seemed to stretch on forever as he drew closer to the room that held his child, his mind set on one thing. The guards that stood watch at the doorway stiffened as he drew closer, their hidden faces scrunched in determination. Trent had given them a secret order against this man, and it was now the time to act. As Wesker slid aside the bolted door, his senses were tingling. Frederick Larson was bent over his child, a needle about to press into her skin…

In a flash he was by her side, his left hand grasped about the man's throat. Squeezing roughly, Larson was lifted off the floor, his boot tips brushing against the ground. Snarling, the father's eyes flared brightly from behind the sheen of his aviators. "_What are you doing…" _ Choking from the pressure upon his throat, the other man struggled. The glove tightened, his face becoming blood red. Larson's eyes swam as his oxygen depleted, his hands stopping their futile struggle. "_Sh…sh…she's dying, Wesker. We have to do something..Angelica would never let your child die." _ Dropping the doctor, Wesker turned to his child as she began to sob. Cradling the girl in his arms, tears began to well at his own eyes, burning like acid. Shushing her gently, he lifted her from the bed. What he needed was to get away..he needed to take her to a place where he could take care of her. Ripping the needles from her arms, he turned. The vial Larson clutched had not broken upon impact with the floor, the man must have a needle still available to him.. Stepping forward, Wesker lowered his sadistic gaze. "_I believe you have something I need, Doctor.." _Backing up to the doorway, Larson slammed his hand into the keypad. "_Code eight, code eight.. Don't hit the child!" _ As the door slid open, the guards that had watched over the room converged on the room, their weapons high.

Aiming for Wesker, every single one opened fire, their shots making the sickly child scream in fright. But something amazing began to happen. Looking down at his offspring, Wesker saw the little girl's eyes flare open. A rim of fiery red was clearly visible as tears of blood seeped from the corners of her almond shaped orbs. She fell silent, her concentration and stare focused intently ahead. Even as the guards emptied clip after clip, the bullets stopped midair, as if someone had stopped time itself. The little girl began to shake within her father's grasp, her teeth grit together in pain. Wesker watched in pure amazement as the bullets began to move backwards, gaining speed…

…

Angling the helicopter downwards, Angelica sucked in her breath. While Chris had fallen into a slumber, she transmitted the coordinates of her pilot ID to the Umbrella facility. Right now they were under the impression that a shipment of bactine fluid. The hangar bay was nearly empty, only a few guards milling about in various areas. Slowing the whirling blades down, Angelica hid herself from view as the unloading crew came up to the back of the aircraft. Removing her piloting gear, the woman moved her way to the back of the docking area. Chris slept on, his exhaustion having taken over the best of his other senses. Slowly letting down the back hatch, Angelica kept her helmet on. "_Alright boys..let's get this supplies out before my shift is over." _ The guards hesitated at the voice, watching her as she ascended from the ramp. The head guard was the first to step forwards, keeping a firm grip upon his sidearm. "_We were surprised that a shipment was coming in so close to the last one..what was your clearance code again, young lady?" _ Slowly drawing her sight up, Angelica grinned as the man saw her eyes from behind the goggles. Quickly backing up he readied himself to fire, but never got off a single shot. Vaulting herself off the side of the ramp, her long leg extended forwards in a powerful kick. In the same motion she grabbed his gun, flipping it around to smash in the helmet of the secondary guard. Pulling the silenced pistol from his belt as he fell to the floor, she shot three bullets into the gut of the oncoming man, causing him to sink to the floor in a grunt.

Flourishing her hand down into the still alive guard, she jammed the butt of the pistol into his forehead, sending him into a severe, unconscious state. Taking the weapon for her own, she stepped over the men, leaving them to wallow in their own misery. Redfield would have to follow behind or abandon her here..he had a wife to take care of, and she did not want him anymore involved in this than they had already become. Stepping into the middle of the hangar bay, Angelica looked up at the main security camera. Aiming at the secret eye that kept its every watchful stare upon everyone, she shot a bullet directly into the mechanism. Her message was sent…

…..

Pulling himself against the door, the man smiled maniacally, the machine vibrating within his grasp. Pushing off the wall with the last of his strength: he lept towards death. Jamming the bone saw into the creature's spinal cord, Leon felt the slimy flesh of the creature begin to spew puss and blood. The monster wailed in pain, drawing back from the two women that cowered before it. Sheva saw the chance as it thrashed, withdrawing her other hand gun and shooting out several of its mutated eyes. The orifices went dark, leaking black ooze as they combusted. The building's empty face shattered even more as the monster waved its arms into the barely standing mass, sending Leon across the pavement. The man didn't move. Jill screamed in terror as her long time friend appeared to have been killed, tears streaming down her face as the kicking up wind whipped her hair across her face.

Sheva backed up as he weapon emptied of bullets, the fate they had been thought certain now facing them once more.. But the wind.. The roaring sound of a helicopter blasted the area, the grass rippling from the forces of its blades. Leaning out of the cockpit was a soldier, within his grasp a rocket launcher primed and ready. A mega phone ripped through the other sounds, warning the people below of the upcoming strike. "_All personnel, find a suitable place to hide! We are deploying a fragmenting RPG! Effective now!" _ Rushing over the rubble and around the still thrashing beast, Sheva cried out as she wrapped her arms around Leon. Jill tripped and stumbled after, her strength having been sapped by the running. Both women tried to drag their friend away as the monster finally succeeded in ripping the bone saw from it's lower back.

It lept over the rubble, and tried to cover the three with it's rotting carcass to eat and devour the woman it was sent to murder in one last maddened cling to humanity. Before it could crush them beneath its weight, the man let the missile fly . The creature was caught in the mouth, the explosion filling it's body and virtually ripping it to shreds from the inside out. Chunks of flesh and bone fell across the lawn, spraying them with bodily fluids and pieces. Sheva let her head fall to Leon's chest, her ears hearing the one thing she wanted to hear. Jill fell to her knees as Sheva rose back up, her face relieved as Leon's heartbeat was still heard..his body may be broken, but he was alive. Jill sank into the grass as consciousness began to slip from her, her eyes rolling back to the whites as she barely could see the helicopter landing a few feet away. Sheva rushed to her side, catching the other woman before she fell to the earth. Tears flooded her eyes as their savior made himself known, lifting Valentine from her faltering grasp. "_Rest easy, Sheva. We got you now.." _ Handing off the woman to his partner, the man lifted Sheva to her feet. Sighing in respite, Alomar let herself lean against the man. "_Leon needs medical attention.. And Ada Wong is still in the hospital.. somebody has to get her before the building collapses." _ Shushing her gently, the man nodded as he lifted her into the aircraft. "_My team is already on it, Sheva..we are taking you back to BSAA head quarters.." _ Alomar chuckled ruefully, breathing heavily as she did so from the pain in her body. "_What would I do without you, …._

_Josh."_

…

Flicking his laptop closed as the video feed was cut into grey white noise, Trent stood from his desk. He looked over at his assistant, his eyes narrowing from underneath his glasses. The girl had acted strange all day, jumpy even. Now filing reports behind his desk, she was calm and collected. Flitted his eyes forward to the window before them, Charles Trent stroked his chin. Standing with purpose, his actions drew the attention of his employee. She adjusted her own glasses, quirking an eyebrow upwards. "_Is something wrong, sir?" _ Folding his hands behind his back, the man came from behind his desk, flicking abutton upon it as he did so. A silver case mechanically pushed up from a secret chamber, revealing a gun. But it was no ordinary gun. The bullet was a yellowish vial full of liquid, the needle about a centimeter thick. The woman watched with wide eyes as he prepped the weapon, sliding it into his coat pocket coolly. Beckoning for her to follow him, Trent began to retreat from his main office. "_We need to get to a more fortified area, my dear. We have an uninvited guest arriving shortly, and I would not want you getting hurt." _

Claire watched the man next to her carefully as she followed him. This man was dangerous, and she was quite terrified of what had transpired between she and Wesker earlier that morning..or should she say night? Either way he had not told Trent, or at least she didn't think he had. Flicking her watch open, the woman pressed her emergency beacon. Sending the signal to her employer, the woman now was alerting the BSAA to exactly were the secret Tokyo facility was. If Angelica Burrows was going to come and take down her as part of Umbrella…she was going to make sure Umbrella would go with her. Stepping up next to the man that had no idea who she was, the woman felt accomplished and slightly comforted. As they entered the armored elevator, Claire Redfield smiled to herself. But that smile quickly faded as Trent suddenly caught her hand. Kissing her wrist, the man ripped off the watch, and threw it to the floor. Crushing the item beneath his heel, Charles Trent chuckled darkly.

"_Because if anyone is going to make sure you're hurt..it's me…Pleasure to finally to get the time to meet the real you, Miss Redfield…_

_I do hope you enjoyed your time as Miss Frost..because it's the last name they will remember you by."_


	35. A small Author Note

A/N

I wanted everyone to know I have been on a miniature hiatus due to a car wreck and some family issues.. It's been hectic but I AM NOT giving up on my story! I promise to try and get a chapter out soon.. stay with me, folks! Sorry I disappeared :((


End file.
